


Art Reflects Life

by SteelLily



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/F, Fluff and Angst, the rating is for content in chapter 21 it is not E through the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena dropped her head onto her arms in front of her laptop. “Write a romance novel, he said. It’ll be great for your career, he said. Bollocks.”</p><p>Helena, finding herself at a spectacular impasse on her latest novel, decides a change of scenery should help her finish the nightmare of a book she reluctantly agreed to write.</p><p>Myka has been contentedly living the laid back life of a bookstore owner on the Big Island of Hawaii.</p><p>Perhaps a little romance is what is missing from Helena's romance novel.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Warehouse 13 universe and I make no claim to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasing the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Sara Bareilles
> 
> [Art Reflects Life Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/steellily/playlist/7llHk81APP5BKsG15T1jbW)

Helena pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall. She adjusted the earbuds more snugly into her ear. “No, Artie. I understand deadlines quite well, thank you,” she pinched the bridge of her nose.

She pulled into a spot right in front of the coffee shop. After parking and turning off the engine, she caught an opening in conversation, “Why do you think I came to this island? I’m not planning on lounging on the beach drinking Mai Tais all day.”

A bass growl rumbled across the line. Helena’s eyes involuntarily rolled to the back of her head. “I appreciate the gravity of my situation just fine, Mr. Nielsen. I’m sorry but I really must go. The new chapters will be in your inbox by the time you wake up. Do try to breathe, Artie. I’ve never missed a deadline. I shan’t start now.”

There was a disgruntled huff and goodbyes were exchanged. Helena ran her fingers through her hair before exiting the vehicle. The humid, gloriously warm air hit her face. The smile that crawled across her lips wiped away most of the stress from the phone call. She pressed the lock button on the car key and wove through the throngs of tourists. Helena made a note to find a small local coffee shop for the future. For now though, the chain by the airport would have to suffice. She stretched her sore legs as she waited in line.

The plane that made the four hour and change trip from LAX to Hawaii was the most uncomfortable Helena had ever experienced. The line inched forward at a snail’s pace. She sighed audibly. “Takes a day or two to settle into island pace,” a voice chirped over her shoulder.

Helena turned halfway and nodded, not making eye contact. “First time here?” the voice continued.

The line shifted forward. Helena and the woman took a step. Helena turned fully and looked at her. She could not help the smile that snuck on her face at the sight of a mess of dark curls, crystalline green eyes and a lopsided smile. Helena let her eyes wander down to the loose pale green t-shirt and very short jean shorts over legs that seemed never to end. “First time on this particular island,” she replied as she absorbed the sight, “And yourself?”

The woman’s smile widened. She looked down and shuffled her feet. “Actually, I moved here a handful of years ago. So what brings you to our fair island?”

The line shifted again and the taller woman urged Helena forward. “Business of a sort,” Helena replied, “Actually, I landed just an hour ago.”

“Ah. Well, good luck with your sort of business,” the woman’s smiled was electric, “You’re up,” she winked and nodded.

Helena smiled, stepped to the counter and ordered an iced coffee. She paid the barista and returned her wallet to the back pocket of her jeans before stuffing her hands in her front pockets. She could not wait to change out of mainland clothes and slip into loose flowing dresses and only open toed sandals. Helena had already decided she would spend this time as the absolute epitome of eccentric author.

She found herself watching the friendly woman as she pinched off bits of muffin and ate happily. At the sound of her name, Helena startled and grabbed her drink. She wove around toward the exit. The woman caught sight of her and waved brightly. Helena returned the gesture and found that her cheeks ached.

The drive around the island took about thirty minutes. As it turned out, the coffee was in the opposite direction she needed to travel. She cursed her mistake as she drove through Kailua Kona on the way toward her destination. The GPS indicated her turn was approaching. The woeful inaccuracies of the pronunciations by the voice kept her entertained as she neared her destination.

A lamp at the base of a steep driveway marked her arrival. She turned up the paved, tree lined path. When she shut off the engine, she marveled in the relative silence. The padlock containing the house keys hung on the front door. She flicked the numbers to the combination and caught the keys before they fell out. It was barely noon when Helena finished checking the house and unpacking her bags. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she padded to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter along with a set of car keys. She picked up the note and opened the refrigerator. Empty. She tisked and read the note:

HG,  
Hope you like the place. Clean sheets are on the bed already. Didn’t have time to stock the fridge. Sorry! Mi casa es su casa. Good luck on the writing!  
Hugs,  
Leena

Helena smiled. Leena and she had worked together for a few years at a literary magazine until one day Leena quit. It was sudden and left everyone reeling. Leena spent the next two years travelling. Helena often got postcards from exciting places. This was a fortuitous situation of planets aligning. Technically Helena was housesitting while Leena spent two months in Asia. Sixty days in paradise, that’s how Leena sold her. Helena attached the house keys to Leena’s car keys. The rental car, she decided to wait and return tomorrow rather than make a second trip to the airport.

Back in the rental, she headed down the driveway back toward town and the Target to stock her pantry with writing fuel. There were fewer tourists this direction from the airport. Helena quickly filled her cart with necessities: snacks, tea, toiletries and sun screen. She paid, put the bags in her trunk and walked down to the liquor store for two bottles of red wine.

After eating a late lunch, Helena poured herself a glass of wine and wandered out to the backyard. “Stunning,” she hummed as she took in the sight. The back of the house overlooked the ocean from the top of a cliff. The fresh salty air did wonders for her smog riddled lungs. She sat her glass on the arm of a wooden chair and walked back inside to retrieve her laptop.

Helena lowered herself onto the chair and adjusted the laptop across her thighs. She took a long drink from her glass and opened her document. The sun was just lowering to her line of sight, she squinted against the glow. Helena drummed her fingers over the keyboard while scanning the previous paragraphs. She had never wanted to write a romance novel, of all things. Artie had convinced her it was the best next step to broaden her audience and so she found herself in her current position: ten chapters into a terrible novel, sitting on an uncomfortable chair, getting drunk on wine.

A growl that surprisingly came from her, told her the level of annoyance she felt. She chewed on the inside of her lip. Artie only needed the first five chapters. She made a habit of being two deadlines prepared so she never felt rushed. Helena hated every line, every character and every setting so far which is why she was putting off sending this in. Another grumble escaped her defenses as she composed Artie’s email with his precious first five chapters.

As she took another sip of wine, she debated taking a pen name for the drivel she was generating. Her laptop clicked closed with barely a new page and a half of text and she returned through the glass French doors. She shuffled to the bar where her phone sat charging. Laptop abandoned and wine glass drained, Helena opened an application on her phone to search for the nearest non-chain coffee shop.

The phone lit up with several pings. Most were chains. One piqued her interest called Endless Wonder. It seemed to be a little off of the beaten path. She zoomed in on the map to view the shop. The red location marker flashed the address when she clicked on it. Helena grabbed a pen and opened small square notebook she kept in her bag to copy down the information for Leena’s vehicle’s onboard GPS. Placing the empty wine glass in the island sink, Helena yawned and rolled her stiff shoulder muscles. She found a pair of black yoga pants and traded her jeans for them and slipped into a purple tank top.

A forest green yoga mat was rolled up in the corner of the living room by the fireplace. Helena picked it up and returned outside. She walked up toward the middle of the backyard. Tall, lush green trees and bamboo lined the sides of the yard, secluding Leena’s home from her neighbors. Helena unrolled the mat and sat down tentatively. The ocean view was still visible over the edge of the clip. She gracefully pulled herself onto her feet and stretched her long arms over her head.

While the sun made its way lower in the sky, Helena floated through various poses. The tension from hours on a plane, cramped in a too small space and hours in a car—both before and after her flight—slowly rolled away under each stretch and contortion of muscle. She ended sitting cross legged. The backs of her hands rested lightly on her knees with her palms facing up.

She inhaled deeply and held the breath before letting it ease out of her mouth. Her sight focused softly on the horizon as her chest rose and fell slowly. Sleep came easy that night for the first time in years. By the time sunlight streamed through the bedroom windows, Helena woke feeling rejuvenated. She stretched her arms over her head and groaned contentedly.

The car rental return was basically empty so Helena quickly settled the bill and made her way through the airport parking lot to Leena’s car. The CR-V smelled like cinnamon. It made Helena smile. She pulled her notebook out of her satchel and punched in the address to Endless Wonder. The drive this time felt substantially quicker. Soon she was turning off the main road and into a gravel parking lot. The place looked, on the outside, like an old barn. Helena slid her sunglasses on top of her head and readjusted her knee length pale blue skirt. 

There were two signs next to one another: Endless Wonder and Curiosities, they read. An ampersand was placed a little crookedly between them, obviously after the signs were already in place. Helena’s was not the only car in the gravel lot. Metal tables lined the patio on front of both stores. She walked up onto the porch and opened the door. A young woman, with red hair and an infectious grin greeted Helena at the entrance. “Welcome to Endless Wonder!” the girl beamed, her arms spread out with a flourish like a circus ringleader as she bowed low, “You owe me ten bucks, Bering!”


	2. Beautiful Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Sarah Blasko.

“No! Claud! You were supposed to come get me so I could see,” a disembodied voice floated from the other store next to the coffee shop, “Gimme a minute, I’m buried in boxes.”

Claudia grinned at Helena, “I’m Claudia. We’ve got some unique drinks here so take your time and peruse ye olde menu,” she motioned above the register, “If you need a tour of what we got, just let me know.”

“Oh good heavens,” Helena startled at the sight.

The menu looked more like an art installment than a listing of offerings. The chalk board ran from one end of the counter to the other, about fifteen feet in all. It contained coffees, teas, sandwiches, breakfast pastries and desserts. Helena’s eyes could scarcely take it all in. Claudia watched Helena’s expression with laughter in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Hemingway’s Typewriter?” Helena queried.

“Yeah, it’s a dark roast with a little bittersweet chocolate in it,” Claudia sang, “If you want, I can ask you a few questions and guess what I think you’d like. Lot of first timers do that then branch out later,” she hopped back around to the other side of the bar.

Helena shrugged, “Certainly, why not.”

“Okay,” Claudia cracked her knuckles dramatically, “First question: Coffee or tea?”

“I believe I’ll test your coffee before I trust you with tea,” Helena joked.

Claudia clutched her hand to her chest, “The lady doth wound me. Okay, London, what’s your favourite book?”

“This I’m curious to hear,” the disembodied voice rang over Helena’s shoulder.

Helena turned to look and found herself staring into the green eyes of the woman from the day before. “Hi again,” she smirked.

Helena cleared her throat, “Hello again. I didn’t realize the welcoming committee would follow me on all my coffee excursions.”

“Ha!” the woman laughed.

A smile tugged at Helena’s cheeks as she looked back toward Claudia. “I’m sorry, what was the question, dear?” she requested.

Claudia looked back and forth between the two women and chuckled, “Favourite book.”

“I don’t know, I quite like mysteries over other genres I suppose. Who doesn’t love a good puzzle?” she replied thoughtfully.

“All right, final question and this is the important one. Are you ready?” Claudia waggled her eyebrows.

Helena nodded and saw the other woman move to the end of the counter near the other store. “Favourite time of day?”

Helena’s eyebrows knit together, “That’s the final question?”

Claudia nodded solemnly with her fingers placed against her temples in concentration.

“Okay,” Helena started, “I’d have to say nighttime. Right after most of the world has gone to sleep. That moment when a quiet calm settles on everything and the night creatures sing their lullabies.”

A dreamy smile had replaced Claudia’s wide grin. “I like you,” Claudia said suddenly.

Helena’s cheeks pinked. “I—thank you,” she stuttered.

“We should keep this one, Myka,” Claudia moved around to the espresso machine and set to work on Helena’s drink.

Myka studied Helena then abruptly disappeared back into the other store. Claudia sighed and Helena absently twirled a ring around her pointer finger while she waited at the register for Claudia to finish with her coffee. “So, what Endless Wonder have I earned with my answers, Claudia?”

Claudia smiled brightly and proudly placed the creation in front of Helena, “You got yourself a Bronte’s Eyre of Mystery.”

“Clever girl, what’s in it?” Helena picked up the blended concoction.

“It’s a dark chocolate espresso with a hint of black cherry,” Claudia grinned, far too pleased with herself.

Helena took a sip. Her eyes involuntarily closed and she moaned, “Good girl. Next time we’ll talk tea.”

“Yes!” Claudia exclaimed and pumped her fist in the air.

“What do I owe you?” Helena dug through her satchel for her wallet.

“How ‘bout you promise to come back and we’ll call this one on the house?”

“Are you certain?” Helena was taken aback by the easy comradery that fell between them.

“100%.”

“Then I shall take my drink here and perhaps we’ll get to that tea discussion this afternoon,” Helena smiled.

Suddenly, Myka loped back into the room and plopped a book heavily next to Helena’s arm. Helena startled slightly. “I knew you looked familiar,” the smile on Myka’s face returned.

Helena looked down at the book; it was her most recent novel, Murder in Britannia. She raised her hands in surrender, “You’ve caught me, agent.”

“Damn! You mean I missed a perfect opportunity to give you War of the Wells? Ugh, fail!” Claudia groaned.

Myka winked at Claudia and returned her attention back to Helena. “So your sort of business, does that mean we get a new book from you soon?” 

Myka’s expression was so sincere it made Helena’s chest tighten. “If I can ever get the damn thing written, perhaps,” Helena offered.

Myka scowled, “Right, Claudia you will keep her fully caffeinated. I will serve as bodyguard. That book’ll be finished in no time and as reward we get to read it first,” Myka’s face lit with laughter and anticipation.

“My agent might kill me if I did that,” Helena sighed.

“On my honour, m’lady, none shall know of our secret sneak peek,” Claudia winked and crossed her fingers over her heart.

“Scout’s honour,” Myka held up three fingers in front of her chest.

“I’ll consider it. Meanwhile what kind of shop do you have next door, Miss…”

“Bering. Please call me Myka, though. It’s a bookshop.”

“Of course it is. What better pairing is there than coffee or tea and books?”

“Not a one,” Myka affirmed.

Myka and Helena unconsciously drifted nearer during their conversation. Helena leaned back when she looked down and found herself uncomfortably close to Myka. She reached between the book on the counter and Myka’s hand for her coffee. Myka watched the movement; Helena’s thumb grazed the back of Myka’s hand as she reached across. Helena turned her eyes up to Myka’s and took a long sip of her drink through the straw. Myka smirked again and turned to Claudia who was nearly bursting from hiding her laughter. Myka jolted back at the sight. Claudia mimed a knife cutting the air. Myka wadded a napkin and threw it at the girl. She ducked dramatically.

Helena stifled a laugh and excused herself to occupy a table on the patio. Claudia started guffawing the second Helena had pulled her laptop out of her bag and sat down. Myka’s face was an adorable shade of red. _For Christ’s sake, Wells,_ Helena chastised herself. She opened the document she had temporarily titled “Worthless Pile of Shite.” She stared at the handful of paragraphs she had managed to carve out yesterday before Helena dropped her head onto her arms in front of her laptop. “Write a romance novel, he said. It’ll be great for your career, he said. Bollocks. I can’t even flirt properly anymore. How am I supposed to write a romance novel?”

With a groan, Helena lifted her head off the table to meet brown eyes staring at her intently. “Not to judge, but I don’t think this is how you write a book,” Claudia scrunched her face in confusion.

“No, it is certainly not how one writes a book. Of course if one wasn’t writing the most terrible book in the history of books, one would not be in this position,” Helena sighed, exasperation seeping from her pores.

“No way. The worst book ever written is…well I should probably keep that opinion to myself but let’s just say it rhymes with Nifty Maids of Lay. That shit is the worst and look at all the money it dragged in.”

Helena huffed, “Now you sound like my agent. That’s precisely what he would love for me to write,” she ran her hand through her black hair and drained the rest of her coffee.

“Curbside service. You want another?” Claudia nodded at the empty cup.

“Please, I’m going to need it,” Helena nodded, “You might want to start me a tab,” she half joked.

“Roger that, oh captain my captain,” Claudia saluted and disappeared back into the store.

Helena sighed again and started typing on the document in front of her. Before long, Claudia returned with her drink. Helena slipped her a ten dollar bill. “Be back with your change and Myka’s grabbing a book for you. To inspire you,” Claudia made a wide circle with her hands.

This charming creature, Helena decided, might just save her from herself while she was on the island. She sipped at her drink and glared at her screen ready to throw the thing at any provocation. Helena did not notice when Myka sat down across from her. “A romance novel, huh?” she grimaced.

Helena jumped, “You’re making it quite the habit to startle me, Miss Bering,” it sounded harsher than Helena intended and she groaned, “Apologies. Yes a romance novel.”

Myka slid a book across the metal next to Helena’s laptop. “Give this a read, if you haven’t already, see if you find that inspiring,” Myka winked at her.

Helena found herself focused on the woman’s lips and had to clear her throat to turn her focus elsewhere. She looked down at the book in front of her. “Jacqueline Carey?”

“Oh yes,” Myka smiled broadly, “Beautiful fantasy erotica. It’s a series so if you decide you like it, well you know where you can come for the rest,” she pointed her thumb behind her.

“All right. What do I owe you for the book?” Helena picked up the hardcover and ran her hand over it before turning it to read the back.

“The book is mine. Consider it incentive to come visit us again soon. Besides, if you like it, I have copies for purchase here.”

“Thank you. Are the two of you this nice to every stranger that comes through your doors?” Helena asked.

“Only the pretty ones,” Myka winked.

Helena’s throat flushed pink and she smiled shyly. Before she could think of any sort of response, Myka continued, “We’ll let you work now. No more interruptions. Promise,” Myka got up and returned to her shop.

Helena watched her walk away, a heat slowly growing in the pit of her stomach like a fluttering of wings beneath her skin. Myka fought the urge to look back as she re-entered her store. _Be cool, don’t over sell it._


	3. Your Lips Are Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by St. Vincent.

Myka yawned and swiped at her eyes while her alarm blared next to her head. Her toes curled as she stretched and another yawn contorted her features. “Turn it off already, Mykaaaa!” Claudia whined from another room.

Myka laughed and reached over to her phone and turned off the whooping alarm. “Thank you. Gods, Myka, change your alarm,” Claudia added as she made her way to the kitchen.

Claudia poured water in the coffeepot and turned on the iPod sitting in a speaker cradle in the living room. “Shame this thing’s so old we can’t just set it to start playing instead.”

“Oh my god, Claud, every morning, if it bothers you so bad go get a clock radio or something. Or better yet, you’re handy, make something work yourself,” Myka smiled over the empty cup she now held in her hands.

“I just don’t understand why you have to use some fog horn/alien warning system alarm,” Claudia proceeded to imitate the alarm with astounding accuracy and volume.

Myka grimaced and covered her ears, prompting Claudia further, “Yes! That’s how I feel every morning.”

“Maybe I can find something gentler. But you’re responsible if it fails to wake me up, understood?” Myka conceded.

“Fan-fraggin-tastic,” Claudia grinned as the Runaways poured through the speakers.

Myka poured coffee into her mug once the pot had enough for both of them. She sat her cup down and filled Claudia’s then handed it to her. By the time Myka finished with her creamer, Claudia was already flipping through a tech magazine at the kitchen table. “Remind me why we open our stores so early? Technically I don’t have to open the same time as you,” Myka groaned into the steam rising from her mug.

“I have to open early, I run a coffee shop. I’d miss the majority of my moolah makin’ if I didn’t. You, well, you just lurve me too much and that’s why you open at the ass crack of dawn. Speaking of conversations we have every morning,” Claudia winked.

Myka collapsed against the table and whined, mock kicking her legs beneath her. “Get it out, morning glory, or you’ll miss your favourite part of mornings,” Claudia laughed.

“Shit!” Myka gulped coffee and ran to the bathroom to shower quickly.

She towel dried her hair when she got out and ran her fingers through the curls. A touch of mousse was the final addition which she scrunched into her hair to try and curb humidity from turning her locks into a lion’s mane. Myka pulled a deep v-necked lavender thin cotton t-shirt over her head. The weather, according to her phone, was going to be slightly cooler today with a high chance of rain in the afternoon so Myka pulled on her dark denim jeans which she haphazardly tucked her shirt into before fastening her belt into place. She quickly swiped blush onto her cheeks and mascara across her lashes then put on her glasses. “All yours!” Myka shouted as she clumsily hopped into her socks.

“Meet ya down there in a few,” Claudia said as she disappeared into her bathroom.

They did not share a bathroom, but they did learn quite early on that their hot water heater could not handle both of them showering at the same time. That fateful morning, Myka was certain all of the Big Island could hear her and Claudia screaming under the frigid water. Myka brought her tall black boots with her to the couch where she sat down to slip them up her legs. She finished her lukewarm coffee and turned off the nearly empty pot on the counter. She dumped the last into her mug and drank it quickly before sitting her cup in the sink.

Myka grabbed her keys from the bowl by the front door along with her grey jacket and locked the door behind her. It was still dark out. Myka walked briskly from their home down the hill to their shops. The old barn came with the property. Claudia had been the one to buy the land and decided later to convert the barn to shops. Due to a series of very unfortunate events, Claudia found herself in possession of quite a chunk of change won in legal settlements over the years. After the last tragedy, Claudia decided it was time for a new life so she moved to Hawaii and had not looked back since. Myka could relate and so she and Claudia became like family almost immediately.

The sky was starting to lighten and Myka picked up her pace. She quickly let herself in the back entrance and wove through the store to the front. She picked up a patio chair and marched down to the end of the gravel parking lot that overlooked the beach. She plopped her chair on the grass with the back facing the water. Myka straddled the chair and rested her arms and chin across the top of the back of the seat. She watched the horizon intently. The sky slowly started painting itself in pinks, oranges and yellows like the flowers they had planted all around their shops. 

Then she saw them and her face lit like a child on Christmas morning. Dolphins jumped and splashed in the water. She could barely see them from her vantage point but she knew what they were from a couple years of watching them. When the sun pulled itself from beneath the water, their silhouettes danced across the yellow orange orb. Myka pulled her sunglasses attachment from the pocket of her jacket and popped them into place on her glasses. Reluctantly, she eventually pulled herself away from her spot at the sound of Claudia’s morning crowd started pulling into the parking lot. Myka waved congenially as she returned her chair to the patio.

Claudia nodded toward the cup of coffee that awaited Myka on the counter. She made her way back through to her store and flipped the open sign in the main window then pulled up the sign that said to use the coffee shop entrance. Myka usually helped Claudia with the two waves of morning rush. She rarely had guests before noon so she just filtered them through the coffee shop while she helped Claudia keep her head above water. “Mornin’ Mykes! Mornin’ Claud!” a voice shouted over the din of guests chatting idly waiting for their drinks.

“Hey Pete,” Myka smiled over the register.

“’Sup Lattimer?” Claudia nodded while she steamed milk.

The bell over the door jingled as more customers flooded in and out. Pete drummed his hands over the countertop pretending to be unable to decide what to order. Myka rolled her eyes and sighed at him. He purposefully put himself at the back of the line so he could exasperate the ladies. Myka folded her arms over her chest and waited while he hemmed and hawed for what seemed like ages. The last of the guests filtered out with their coffees. Claudia came to join Myka at the register. They both knew what he was going to order but the last time Claudia had started making his drink before he ordered, he decided to go with something different just to mess with her so she waited.

While they waited, the door chimed again. Claudia and Myka looked over. Myka’s face reddened and Pete turned to look while Claudia beamed, “Mornin’ HG!”

Pete let out a low whistle and waggled his eyebrows at Myka who looked away quickly to hide the quickly spreading blush.

“Good morning, ladies,” Helena crooned at them.

Pete’s smile broadened and he whispered to Myka, “English too? Myka you already working on diplomatic relations between our two countries or should I check with Amanda about how she feels about an open relationship?”

Myka choked on the coffee she had taken a sip of and spat it into the sink behind the counter. “Peter Lattimer!” Myka growled when she was finally able to talk.

“Are you all right, Miss Bering?” Helena asked as she approached the counter.

“Yes, thanks,” Myka smiled awkwardly, grateful for the choking incident as an excuse for the redness of her face.

“Hi,” Pete started and thrust his hand out to Helena, “I’m Pete. Nice to meet you.”  
“Helena, a pleasure,” she replied politely.

“Pete are you gonna order or should I call your girlfriend and tattle on your shameless flirting?” Claudia quipped.

Pete laughed and finally said, “Beam Me Up and a Godzilla claw.”

Claudia nodded. Myka was recovered enough and took Pete’s money. When she handed him the change, he winked at her and said, “Go get ‘em, slugger.”

Myka reddened again and shook her head. “Get to work before I kick your ass, Lattimer.”

Pete pretended to be shot and staggered over toward the other end of the counter, “You wound me, Mykes.”

Helena watched with furrowed eyebrows and covered a laugh that was building. Myka let loose an exaggerated sigh. “If you three looked anything alike, I would say you were siblings,” Helena finally said.

“Now that is not altogether incorrect, madam,” Pete grinned, “I’m the brother they never wanted but somehow ended up stuck with.”

“Oh shut up!” Claudia laughed and tossed a towel at Pete which he dodged Matrix style.

A wistful look passed over Helena’s face. Myka watched as Helena fought to school her expression. Longing? Grief? Helena turned a tight lipped smile in Myka’s direction. Myka responded with a genuine broad smile at the woman. She could not be entirely certain, but she thought for a moment that Helena blushed under the expression. Myka cleared her throat. “I’ll let Claudia take your order if that’s okay. Deliveries,” Myka explained and quickly made her way around the counter.

Helena watched her quick escape through the door behind Pete. Pete watched Helena with a look of amusement on his face as he shoved a bite of donut into his mouth. “Here ya go,” Claudia pushed Pete’s drink at him.

“Thanks, kid,” he smiled, “I’ll see you ladies tonight!” he shouted loud enough that Myka could hear from next door, “Nice to meet you, Helena,” he waved with the donut hanging precariously out of his mouth.

Myka pushed her glasses up her nose and took another drink of her coffee, the liquid steaming her glasses. She sat the cup down. Her eyes crossed, staring at the steam on her lens. She blinked quickly and made her way to the stock room. The buzzer at the back sounded almost as soon as she entered. She pulled open the door and picked up the two boxes that sat on the concrete. A young man rounded the corner with the next batch of boxes for Myka. She signed the tablet offered to her, “How many today, Joe?”

“Ten,” he replied before disappearing around the corner again.

Myka whistled and picked up the next batch and deposited them on the ground inside. “That’s the last of it,” Joe replied, sitting the boxes just inside the door.

“Thanks, see you next week,” Myka waved at him and locked the door back behind him.

She sighed over the boxes and started opening them, entering each book into her inventory system. It was a fancy set up for a small shop but Myka was a touch OCD so she had splurged for a more sophisticated system than what she had grown up around. She checked the watch around her wrist. The next set of customers would be filing into the coffee shop in twenty. Myka quickly unpacked the boxes, scanned each book, magazine and journal. She left the knick-knacks for later. She filled her little cart with the new arrivals and wheeled the cart behind the register. She pulled the special order items off the cart and placed them on a shelf below the register to contact people later in the day. Myka drained the rest of her coffee and tossed the cup in the recycling bin in the back.

She rounded the corner back into the coffee shop. “Tea’s on the counter,” Claudia called.

Myka picked up the flowery, caffeine-free, herbal tea Claudia left for her and made her way back to the register side. Helena sat at one of the tables, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. When she lifted her fingers from the keys of her laptop, she clutched at a locket around her neck. Myka startled when Claudia walked up behind her and whispered, “Enjoying the view?”

Myka flicked Claudia with a towel as she passed and shook her head. “Wait’ll Todd gets here,” Myka warned.

Claudia’s eyes widened and she snarled, “You wouldn’t.”  
“Oh I absolutely would,” Myka grinned.

“You scurvy dog!” Claudia growled.

Myka laughed. She returned her attention to Helena. She was met with near black eyes looking softly at her. Myka looked away with a shy smile on her face and composed herself, “How’s the book coming?”

Helena barked, “It’s a sack of shite is what it is. I’m completely buggered,” Helena grimaced, “I’m sorry about that.”

Claudia covered her mouth in laughter and Myka’s eyebrows raised. “That is single handedly the most stereotypical British thing I’ve ever heard anyone say outside of a Monty Python sketch,” Claudia choked out.

Helena sighed and dropped her head to the table. Claudia motioned for Myka to go over. Myka shook her head aggressively. Claudia cocked her head to the side. Myka huffed and took her drink over to Helena’s table. She tentatively reached out and patted Helena on the shoulder, “There, there,” she attempted.

Helena’s shoulders shook with unrestrained laughter. Myka’s eyes widened and she looked back at Claudia whose expression matched Myka’s. Claudia shrugged and shook her head. “You’re not one for comforting people are you, Miss Bering?” Helena looked up at the woman whose face flushed at the question.

“I—well—I mean—I just,” Myka stuttered, eliciting a louder laugh from Helena which Claudia joined over her shoulder.

“No, she’s really not,” Claudia replied.

“Hey!” Myka squirmed, “I’m not that bad.”

Helena reached to Myka’s hand and patted the back of it gently, “There, there,” she joked.

Claudia guffawed behind them. Myka’s eyes rested on the hand on top of hers that lightly rubbed her knuckles. What Helena intended to be a humourous gesture shifted into something else entirely when Myka looked up at Helena with larger than normal pupils. Helena’s hand stilled on Myka’s. Helena cleared her throat and looked away, willing the warmth in her belly to cool. Myka pulled her hand back and took a sip of her tea, looking everywhere but Helena’s direction. She quickly noticed that Claudia quit laughing while whatever passed between Myka and Helena settled. The bell over the door dinging jerked Myka out of her distraction and she quickly scrambled back behind the register. Claudia leaned in close to her, “What on earth was that?” 

Myka focused on smiling at the slowly growing line of customers in front of her. Every now and again she caught Helena glancing at her from over her computer.


	4. Wait It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Imogen Heap.

“Holy guacamole, Batman, was it just me or was that second rush more hardcore than usual?” Claudia groaned and collapsed against the bar.

Myka took a drink of the watery tea and frowned at Claudia, “Every last one of them was grumpy.”

“Was it just us?” Claudia looked at Helena who busily pretended to be working.

Helena gave up the deception and nodded agreement, “It did seem as though each was more perturbed than the last. Of course, maybe your fellow Pete set the good humour standard at an impossible level to match.”

Myka snorted into her drink. Claudia laughed, “Well observed, Wells.”

Helena tilted her head at Claudia in appreciation. Myka stretched her impossibly long body then planted her hands on her hips. “Right, well, my own shop is calling. She hates when I neglect her.”

“It’s my experience that a beautiful woman should never be neglected,” Helena automatically responded, not bothering to hide her eyes trailing up Myka’s form, “Perhaps I should lavish my attentions on her.”

Myka flushed and choked on a yawn. Claudia bit her lip to keep the guffaw at bay. Myka stuttered awkwardly and tripped her way out of the room. Claudia could not help herself as she made her way around the counter and lifted her hand in Helena’s direction, “Up top, HG. That was smooth.”

Helena chuckled and obliged the hive five. Claudia dipped her hand around the counter and pulled out a towel to start a once over of the tables. It was quiet, save the clacking of Helena’s fingers against the keys of her laptop which was a melody all its own. The silence was interrupted by a series of tumbling thuds, a yelp and a shout of “I’m fine!” from Myka’s shop. Claudia and Helena rushed over the threshold anyway. Claudia disappeared into the backroom while Helena shifted nervously in front of the counter. “I said I’m fine, Claud,” Myka moaned with a hand on her head as Claudia led her out.

“Great,” Claudia replied, “Then you won’t mind submitting to an examination to confirm your assertions,” she dragged a limping Myka back to a table in the coffee shop side and thrust her into the chair.

Myka sighed, “Yes doctor.”

Claudia leaned down to Myka’s face and held a finger up for Myka to follow. Myka whined, “You don’t even know what you’re doing.”

“Yes well, HG, do you know how to check someone for a concussion? Tweedledum over here decided it’d be a riot to throw boxes of books down on her head.”

“I told you, I dodged. Nothing hit me. It sounded worse than it was,” Myka lifted three fingers, “Scouts honour.”

Claudia sighed loudly and motioned at Myka. Helena took a step forward. “If you dodged then how did you manage to wind up on the floor?” Claudia continued and moved aside.

Helena knelt down in front of Myka who dutifully looked everywhere but at Helena. “In the act of dodging, I may or may not have twisted my ankle,” Myka replied meekly.

Helena gingerly took the foot Myka had avoided putting weight on in her lap and unzipped her boot. She slid the shoe off and Myka cleared her throat uneasily. Helena glanced up at her, Myka’s face was a shade barely lighter than crimson. Helena ignored the blush that seemed to only make her more attractive and returned her attentions to the ankle in her lap. “This may hurt, darling.”

Myka nodded and Claudia ran off to get Myka a cup of water. Helena pulled the sock down to Myka’s toes. Helena’s fingers against Myka’s skin elicited a groan from Myka which she coughed to cover. Helena looked up at her, brow knitted, “Did I hurt you?”

Myka quickly shook her head with too much vigor and grimaced. 

“You did take a knock on the head, didn’t you?” Helena demanded.

Myka nodded with far less vigor and took a sip of the water Claudia placed in her hand. Helena rolled Myka’s ankle lightly. It did not appear to be broken, only slightly sprained. “An ice pack for the ankle,” Helena stated.

Claudia disappeared back around the bar to fetch one. Helena sat up between Myka’s knees, pulled Myka’s glasses up to sit on top of her head and placed her hands on the sides of Myka’s face. Myka was barely breathing, her pupils dilating and constricting as Helena settled her face close to Myka’s. “Your pupils are responding evenly. Are you having any focusing issues?” Helena asked.

Myka took a moment to respond, her voice lost in the nearness of Helena, whom she realized smelled like coconut and mint. “I’m a bit blind without my glasses,” she shrugged after a while.

Helena smiled and slipped the glasses back down onto Myka’s nose. Myka blinked and tore her eyes from Helena’s face. Claudia was stifling a giggle; Myka leveled a glare at her. “I can see just fine,” she grumbled.

Helena’s hands rested on her lap, she had not moved from her spot between Myka’s knees, “Headache?”

“A little, but its already fading,” Myka reddened as she turned to look back at the door.

Pete stood outside, staring through the glass: mouth gaping. He quickly threw up two thumbs up and mouthed that he would be back. Helena turned to look as she rose from her knees. “I don’t suggest any naps any time soon just to be safe. Was that Pete?”

Helena looked back the other direction for confirmation from Claudia who had long since vanished. Myka took another drink to assuage her dry throat. “I dunno,” Myka mumbled.

“Righty-ho then,” Helena returned to her laptop and tea.

Myka got up and turned to go back to her side. “Your boot, darling,” Helena nodded at the discarded shoe.

“What?” Myka asked and looked at the ground, “Oh. Right. Thanks.”

Myka vanished back through the doorway. Claudia returned with an exasperated groan and plopped down on the chair next to Helena. Helena absently ran her hand through her hair, “Had I known flirting with her would’ve led to a near tragedy I’d have never done it.”

Claudia blew air through her lips and shook her head, “She can dish it, she just can’t take it. It’s been a long time,” Claudia stood up, “Her story to tell, not mine. Sorry.”

Myka pushed her cart out to the middle of the store and finally unlocked her front door and removed the sign to use the other door. She grabbed a handful of books and hobbled to the shelves to stack them. She felt eyes on her back as she stood up. She glanced at Helena, who stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and one leg crossed in front of the other. Myka bit her cheek and rubbed the back of her neck. “Thanks,” Myka offered the silence.

“I’m sorry, Myka,” Helena apologized to Myka’s back.

Myka turned around and squinted behind her glasses, “What for?”

Helena’s shin length white skirt floated around her and she moved further into the shop. “I had taken yesterday’s conversation as something it clearly was not. Obviously I made you uncomfortable and for that I’m sorry,” she continued, running her finger down the spine of a hard cover book.

“You didn’t,” Myka cleared her throat and pushed up her glasses, “I mean, I’m not uncomfortable.”

Helena nodded, arms crossed over an equally flowing pale yellow top, noting that Myka did not contradict the reading of the situation wrongly. She turned and made her way back to her laptop to resume working. Myka shoved her hands deep into her pockets and cursed under her breath. Claudia stomped over to Myka, “Myka Ophelia Bering, a beautiful woman aimed major game at you and you’re just gonna let her think you’re not interested? If you didn’t have a head injury I’d slap you across the back of it,” Claudia turned and walked back over to her side, shaking her head the whole way.

Myka groaned and picked up another armful of books from her cart. She cast a glance over her shoulder at Helena whose brow was knitted together in concentration. Helena clacked at the keyboard, not on the novel but an email to Leena:

I’m out of my depth here. The book is shite, I can’t seem to convince Artie of that fact and my flirting literally nearly got someone killed. What is wrong with me, Leena? Have I lost my mojo? I had mojo once, didn’t I? Gods, this is pathetic. How is India? I bet you’re having a lovely time and don’t have a moment to spare for a useless old British woman. Ugh! Men are so much easier than women.

Helena pressed send and closed up her laptop. She drank the last of a cup of earl grey tea and gathered her belongings into her bag. “Checkin’ out already, HG?” Claudia asked.

“Yes, it seems the muses aren’t interested in cooperating with me today,” Helena groaned amidst a stretch.

“So, if you aren’t busy tonight, you should come back by around 8. Tonight is poetry night. It’s usually pretty interesting, the crowd anyway. Some of the poetry really sucks. Maybe you’ll find your muses then?” Claudia said with a shrug.

Helena smiled, “That actually sounds interesting. I may see you tonight. Good afternoon Claudia.”

Myka listened to the exchange, leaning against the wall. She waited until she heard the jingle of the bell over the door, signifying Helena was gone before making her way back into the coffee shop. “God Claud, did you really just invite her to tonight?”

Claudia smirked, “Yup. Better bring your best, Mykey. And no I won’t take you off the list.”


	5. Must Be Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Frou Frou.

“I can’t do it, Claud. You have to take me off the list. I’m a reader not a writer. Holy shit, why did I let you talk me into this?” Myka paced their living room frantically, tossing her arms over her head in panic.

“So it was a good idea to close early today and change for tonight. Apparently some of us need to have a meltdown,” Claudia groaned at the melodramatics.

“I’m not like you. I’m not creative. I’m very,” she chopped the air with her hands and searched for a word.

“You’re a chop?” Claudia guessed.

“No, literal, straight forward, analytical? See, I can’t even think of words right now, how on earth am I supposed to read a poem?” Myka continued flinging her arms around.

Claudia dodged the assailing limbs and planted herself in front of Myka. She grabbed Myka’s wrists when they came near her and pulled lightly on her arms, forcing Myka to look down at her. “If you’re really gonna freak out on me like this, I’ll let you off the hook. Just don’t lie to yourself that you aren’t creative. You’re no Claudia Donovan, but really, who is?” she added with a wink.

Myka sighed and one side of her lips quirked up. “You could take my spot. You and your guitar. I could man the bar.”

“Smartest decision I ever made was getting that liquor license,” Claudia mused and walked toward the couch, “Go get changed for hotness McBritish lady.”

Myka bit her cheek and disappeared into her bedroom.

_____________________

Helena begrudgingly pulled herself off the couch. She normally was not one for naps but something about Leena’s house just made her melt into complete relaxation. The phone buzzing on the counter interrupted her lazy stretching and she jogged over to retrieve it. “Hello,” she yelped before checking the caller ID.

“Who are you flirting with, Miss Wells?” Leena chirped.

“Hello, my dear. How are you? Me, oh I’m fine thank you,” Helena snarked.

“Yeah, yeah, insert pleasantries. Now, who are you flirting with on my fair island?”

Helena sighed and walked back to the couch where she collapsed with a groan, “Just some book shop owner.”

“Please, please, tell me you mean Myka Bering?” Leena’s excitement was barely contained.

Helena simply shook her head, “One would think that after years of being your friend, your ability to just know things would become less astounding.”

Leena made a kiss noise through the phone, “You adore me and my gifts.”

“Too true, darling,” Helena conceded.

“It’s Wednesday, right?” Leena continued.

“I do believe so.”

“Great. You have to go to the Poetry night at Endless Wonder. Order a Wanderings of Oisin.”

“Let me guess, an Irish coffee? You know I’m not big on whiskey or coffee after 3pm for that matter.”

“Trust me, HG, you’ll barely taste the whiskey the way they make it. This is an event you don’t want to miss. They do it once a month. Oh and it’s outside so wear a jacket or something. It gets chilly that close to the ocean. Myka is good people. She deserves someone equally good to sweep her off her feet.”

Helena ran her hand through her hair, “She’s an interesting woman, that much is obvious.”

“She’s also attractive and smart and funny and everything that you look for in a partner.”

Helena rolled her eyes. Leena continued, “Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

Helena laughed, “Yes, ma’am.”

Leena’s smile could be felt over the phone, “Did you bring that sexy corseted back jacket of yours?”

“You have a memory like a steel trap, I swear,” Helena chuckled, “Yes. I did.”

“Good. Wear that with some super skinny jeans and one of your clingy red silk tops. If you didn’t bring one there’s probably something in my closet. I don’t think I brought them all with me. Oh! And those boots that go up to your knees.”

“Anything else I can do, your majesty?”

“Nope. I think that covers it. Have fun. I love Myka to bits and I love you more. Maybe you’ll find your muses tonight.”

“That’s the gist of what Claudia said earlier as well.”

“She’s wise beyond her years.”

“So how is your trip so far?” Helena asked as she meandered to the bedroom and pulled out the outfit Leena suggested she wear.

“It’s wonderful. I’m headed to New Delhi tomorrow.”

Helena smiled into the phone, “I’ve always admired your adventurous spirit. I’m not sure I could stomach a two month trek across a continent solo. Not anymore, anyway.”

“Pfft,” Helena imagined Leena waving her hand dismissively and Leena continued, “You know me, I could make friends with rocks. So long as there are people around, I’m never solo.”

“One of these days you’re going to give me permission to make you a character in one of my books.”

“One of these days,” a voice calling time for breakfast interrupted Leena then she continued, “Hey, I gotta go. Have fun and please don’t kill Myka with your flirting. She’s fragile.”

“Fragile, sure. You know she gave me a book to read that’s not far off from pornography.”

“That’s a story I want to hear…via email. Bye HG. Say hi to the girls for me.”

“I shall. Be safe, Leena. Goodbye,” Helena ended the call and dropped the phone onto the bed.

She draped the outfit across the bed and took undergarments to the bathroom to take a shower.  
_____________________

Myka pulled at the hem of her cream blouse that nearly perfectly matched her skin. She grimaced as she pulled her brown belt through the loops in her jeans. Claudia knocked on Myka’s bathroom door. “I’m clothed.”

Claudia opened the door and scowled at Myka’s choice. “Nope,” she shook her head and dragged Myka by the hand back to her bedroom via her closet, “No vanishing into the scenery tonight, Myke.”

“Claudia, please stop it,” Myka sighed and plopped onto the bed, “I’m not ready for all this yet.”

“Listen you started the flirt train, you obviously like HG. Don’t sabotage something before it has a chance to start. I know you’re still dealing with the Sam mess, then your dad, then...”

Myka bit the inside of her cheek and turned away from Claudia’s all too sincere face. “Myka,” she continued, unperturbed, “Be brave. Own your inner badassery.”

Myka’s shoulders bounced in a silent laugh, “I’ll try Claud just don’t push too hard. I know you’re just trying to be helpful but I’m not sure I’m ready for anything serious.”

“Who said this HG thing has to be serious? You two could just...well…you know,” Claudia’s face reddened, eliciting a burst of laughter from Myka.

“Go get ready, kiddo. I’ll find…something better to wear and start setting up. Pete and Amanda should be here soon to help. Don’t forget your guitar,” Myka shoved the younger woman from her room and stalked back to her closet.

Ten minutes and ten shirts later, Myka was pulling on brown cowboy boots over her jeans in the living room. Claudia appeared from her bedroom, “That’s more like it, Myke,” she grinned and waggled her eyebrows before vanishing into her bathroom.

Myka shook her head and pocketed her keys from the table, closing and locking their front door behind her. She jogged back down the hill and ran into the back of the coffee shop. Pete and Amanda were already standing in front of the door. Myka ran to it to let them in, “Sorry guys, you weren’t there long were you?”

“We just got here,” Amanda replied eyeing Myka curiously.

Myka blushed, “God Pete, what did you tell her? Whatever it was, it’s not true.”

Pete laughed good naturedly, “Hey, I only tell the truth as I see it, Mykes, and judging from ye olde outfit, I assessed the situation just fine.”

“So all I managed to get out of Pete is that she’s hot. Please tell me more than the Neanderthal over here,” Amanda pleaded as Myka locked the door and lead them through the shop.

“Pete move tent while lady folk talk. Where Pete find tent?” he said, scratching his head with one hand and pounding his chest with the other.

“Storeroom,” Myka pointed and Pete opened the door near the back exit.

“Okay, Bering, dish,” Amanda grinned broadly and laced her arm into Myka’s.

Myka went to rub her eyes then remembered both the contacts and mascara and went after her temple instead. “It’s Helena Wells.”

Amanda’s brow knitted trying to place the name then they shot up in realization, “Like the Helena Wells that writes the Victorian mystery novels? That Helena Wells?” Amanda whistled, “She’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah,” Myka replied, “Even more so up close. Pictures do her no justice.”

“You’re smitten,” Amanda released Myka’s arm and gave it a light tap.

Myka stuttered and ran her hand over the back of her neck. At that moment, Pete popped out of the storeroom, “A little help, please?”

Myka shot forward to help and escape Amanda’s interrogation. Pete struggled to pull on the giant blue tent, Myka grabbed at the back end while Amanda opened the back door and held it open for them. They did not usually use the tent, only when rain threatened. The sky was dark with menacing gray clouds waiting to drench anything and everything in their path. Pete, Amanda, and Myka worked quickly to put up the tent and drape a line of tarp between the back door and the tent. Myka unlocked the door that held the tables and chairs they used for the event. Claudia made her way down the hill to the tent. “You guys are speedy. Lemme sit this down and I’ll be right back,” she held up her guitar case and jogged the rest of the way to the shop.

Pete, Myka and Amanda had started a chain passing chairs out to one another and sitting them randomly under the tent. When Claudia reappeared, she started rearranging the chairs so the tables could be placed around the groups easily. All was said and done, including setting up the stage—a small platform which closely resembled a large box rather than a stage—within twenty minutes. All four of them moved inside the store to rest. “How about a little pre-party drink?” Pete asked.

“One root beer coming right up,” Claudia grinned.

Amanda rubbed Pete’s arm, the smile that stretched across her face at him told the story of how proud she was at his long sobriety. She laid her head on Pete’s shoulder after Claudia handed him his drink at the booth they shared. “So, Claudia, tell me all about Helena Wells,” Amanda said.

“She has mad game, it nearly made Myka kill herself with books today,” Claudia giggled.

Myka crossed her arms over her chest and scowled, “Come on Claud. That was completely unrelated.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Claudia turned her attention back to Amanda, “HG is super gorgeous. If I had the slightest inclination I’d be tempted to flirt her right out of Myke’s grasp.”

Pete and Amanda chuckled while Myka reddened. “Oh God,” she ducked behind the bar.

“What the hell?” Claudia looked down at Myka.

“Her car just pulled up,” Myka whined.

“And hiding under the counter was your first instinct?” Amanda criticized.

Myka stammered and plucked at a curl that had fallen out of her loose bun. “I’m more impressed that after two days, she already knows what car she drives,” Pete commented.

“It looks like Leena’s car. You know the psychic girl that comes here a lot?” Claudia supplied.

“Ah yes, the girl with the third eye,” Pete moved his hands about like they circled an imaginary crystal ball.

“Stop it, Pete. Leena’s a sweetheart and she makes a ton of money with the psychic thing,” Myka defended from her hiding place.

“Hey. You’re the one that doesn’t believe in that stuff. I totally do,” Pete retorted.

“So are you going to hide there all night or are you gonna come out soon?” Claudia asked as she kicked Myka in the side with her shin.

Myka sighed and pulled herself up to standing. 

“You gotta admit it’s nice to meet someone that translates time the same way as you. Ten minutes early is not on time, it’s ten minutes early. You should go invite her in so we can start interrogating her,” Pete poked.

“As opposed to your idea of on time which is ten minutes late?” Myka growled, “You go get her Claud.”

Claudia shook her head aggressively, “Absolutely not. If you want to invite her in, you go do it yourself. Don’t be a little chicken.”

That remark earned Claudia a glare from Myka. Lips pursed, she walked out into the parking lot away from her “friends.” Once outside the building, Myka’s stomach started doing flips. She took a deep breath and knocked on the window of Helena’s car. Helena squealed and jumped. Myka could not believe such a high pitched girly noise came out of the woman’s mouth. Helena’s face reddened. She had one hand on her chest while the other pressed the button to roll down the window. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack today, Miss Bering?” Helena observed.

Myka grimaced, “Sorry. I wasn’t sure how to get your attention.”

“Well, for future reference, knocking on a window may not be your best bet. I sometimes involuntarily punch when startled. Consider this your warning,” Helena said the last with a quirk of her lips.

Myka grinned apologetically, “Sorry. Listen why don’t you come on in,” Myka motioned over her shoulder.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly intrude. I have a terrible tendency to be early to everything. I’m quite used to waiting,” Helena deflected, “Besides, I have some reading to do,” she waved the book Myka lent her lightly.

Myka’s smile brightened. Helena admired the joy that radiated from the woman. “Come on, Claud wants to see you,” Myka pulled at the handle of the door.

Helena unlocked it and turned to the passenger seat to grab her purse and stuff the book into it. She took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the vehicle. When she turned to face Myka, she was finally able to take in the sight. Myka’s face went slack at the sight of Helena. Helena did not have the opportunity to notice Myka’s response to her, too caught up herself, in the soft turquoise very very low cut top that clung to Myka’s chest. The involuntary “wow” that fell from Myka’s mouth jerked Helena out of the fog that descended on her. Helena smirked and shut the car door then leaned up close to Myka’s shoulder, “The same could be said of you, my dear. Shall we?”

Myka nodded her head and cleared her suddenly arid throat.


	6. Throw Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Chasing Furies.

Once they opened the doors, Endless Wonder filled to bursting both inside and out within minutes. It was a sight Helena was very glad to observe. She never would have guessed that on such a small island the diversity would be so interesting. Not only in skin colour but also in gender identification, sexual orientation, personality, the list went on. She silently wondered if it was Claudia and Myka’s creation of a safe space that brought such uniqueness out in droves. Leena had been completely on the mark to encourage her to attend. _If I can’t find inspiration here, I may as well give up writing. Perhaps it’s not too late to become an engineer…_ , her idle musings were interrupted by Pete and Amanda, whose acquaintance she had only just officially made. She smiled politely at the couple and took a sip of her drink.

“So, HG, you mind if I call you HG?” Pete began.

Helena shook her head, “It’s quite fine.”

“So, HG,” he restarted, “Whaddaya think of our humble little shindig?”

“To be honest, I didn’t think it would be quite so crowded,” Helena looked around her as she spoke, she had carved herself a tiny corner of a table toward the back of the tented area by laying her bag in the empty seat next to her, thus far no one had tried to displace her.

Until, “Mind if we join you?” Pete asked.

“Please,” Helena nodded in acquiescence and smiled to herself. 

She took her bag out of the chair on her left and moved it to the chair on the other side. The notebook in front of her, she shifted closer and tucked her book back into the bag. She had not really been reading it, more attempting to look unapproachable. The string lights she helped the group hang did not truly provide enough light to read by nor did the tiki torches that flickered all along the perimeter.

“Wait’ll the kids start doing their readings. It’s…special? A lot of it is really bad angsty teenage angst,” Pete grimaced.

Amanda shook her head at him and chastised, “I dare you to go up there and read and poem you wrote, delving into the deepest recesses of your psyche.”

Helena smiled, “I had no idea you had a poet’s soul, Amanda.”

Amanda flushed and batted the comment away, “Oh I don’t. It just takes a lot more bravery than Petey boy over here has right to criticize,” she smiled at her husband.

Ever the genial company, Pete conceded, “You’re not wrong about it taking all sorts of confidence. I could totally recite a poem up there though,” he stood up from his seat—Amanda hissed at him—he cleared his throat and began, “I once knew a girl from Nantucket…”

“Stop it right this instance, you overgrown child,” Amanda pulled Pete back down into the chair next to her, his grin was wider than the Cheshire Cat, “Really, you’re impossible,” Amanda finished.

Helena covered her mouth with the back of her hand to keep from laughing. She appraised the two of them and their dynamic. She cleared her throat and opened her notebook, “So tell me, how did the two of you meet?”

Pete’s face softened when he looked in Amanda’s eyes and started to answer, “Well, we met at basic. We’re both Marines…”

“He made a moronic comment about women not being able to keep pace with the men,” Amanda interjected.

“That I did, I was kind of a pig back then, also a drunk,” Pete continued.

Amanda wrapped her hand around Pete’s. “I was fortunate enough to miss the majority of his terrible drinking days. Not long after we met, he started going to AA meetings, and I got to meet the real Pete. That’s the man I fell in love with,” she spoke to Helena but her eyes were all for Pete.

It was so incredibly sweet and Helena feared it might make her slightly ill. Still, she jotted down the looks they exchanged and the little touches they shared that marked their closeness. “How long have you been together?” Helena asked.

“Pfft. God, uh, six years?” Pete asked Amanda who raised an eyebrow in response, “I’m kidding, Manda Bear. It’ll be seven years in two months. Married for five of those in three months.”

“Manda Bear?” Myka snickered over Helena’s shoulder, “What powers of persuasion do you have that you got him to use that pet name in public, Helena?”

Helena looked up at Myka who beamed down at the table. Pete fiddled with the straw of his root beer while Amanda just shrugged. Pete grimaced, “She’s disarming okay? It just came out before I could stop it.”

“I’ve been called far worse for far less so I shall take that as a compliment,” Helena replied.

Myka sat a glass down in front of Helena as she spoke, “It’s from Claudia. She’s trying something out and wants your take on it.”

Helena’s hand brushed against Myka’s as she took the cup. Helena let her finger trail along Myka’s wrist as she pulled away. The brief exchange felt, to Myka like slow motion. She shifted slightly away from Helena’s back and watched Helena sniff the drink. Helena’s lips parted to rest on the rim of the cup. A blush swept across Myka’s face and she quickly looked away. She turned toward Pete who was all but falling on the ground laughing. Amanda had enough grace to simply cast her a knowing smile. Vaguely, she heard her name. “What?” she shook her head, shifting curls loose from its bun.

“I said, what is in this? It’s quite delicious,” Helena repeated.

“Claudia told me to see if you could guess what’s in it,” Myka crossed her arms, in an attempt to regain her composure.

“All right. I believe it’s Earl Grey tea, I taste, perhaps honey and lavender? I don’t place the alcohol. I assume it has alcohol in it, yes?” Helena asked.

Myka lost herself again in Helena’s face. The way her nose wrinkled when she thought, the way she looked at Myka when she said her name, _Shit_ , Myka realized she was being spoken to again.

“Earth to Mykes,” Pete snapped in her periphery.

“Sorry, what?” Myka prayed it was not as obvious as she feared.

“Shall I go speak with Claudia myself?” Helena grinned and pushed away from the table.

_Nice work, Bering. Be **more** obvious next time_ , Myka cleared her throat. Helena stood up in front of Myka, drink in hand and looked up at her, Myka held her breath. She again found herself praying it was dim enough that the maroon her skin had turned was not painfully obvious. She took a step back from the proximity of coconut and mint that wafted from Helena’s skin. Helena smirked and excused herself from the table. Myka sank into Helena’s chair and dropped her head against the table.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so damn flustered, Bering. You got it B-A-D, bad,” Pete jibed.

“Oh my God, why does she make me so stupid?” Myka groaned, “And why does she smell like coconut and mint?”

Amanda patted the top of Myka’s head, “She’s a beautiful woman. I think it’s safe to assume that she makes most people stupid. The coconut is probably sunscreen and I’ve no idea about the mint.”

“Thank you, see, this is why I love your wife, Pete. So rational,” Myka leaned up.

“I know. I’m a lucky man,” Pete crooned.

“Oh God. A lucky man that might make me puke. Cool it, mister. There are impressionable young people around,” Myka warned.

“These twentysomethings are **not** impressionable, Mykes. We’re like old fogeys over in the corner. They probably don’t even realize we’re here,” Pete replied.

Amanda slapped Pete’s shoulder and Myka glared at him, “Never imply the women around you are old. Besides, we’re barely in our thirties. We’ve plenty of good years ahead of us.”

“Indeed, I am far from an old woman,” Helena rejoined the conversation.

Myka shot up out of the seat, “Sorry I stole your chair.”

“Please sit down, Myka,” Helena bent over the chair that held her bag and dropped it on the ground between her and Myka.

Myka sat back down in the seat and looked everywhere but at Helena. “You didn’t tell me Claudia was planning on naming this after me,” Helena said, “Sorry to interrupt your conversation. She just gave free samples out to everyone inside when I came in and gave approval, saying ‘and here’s the drink’s namesake.’ I was quite embarrassed. Please continue your conversation.”

“Oh no, we weren’t talking about anything,” Myka offered too quickly.

“So what is the drink called?” Pete asked, saving Myka, she mouthed a thank you.

Helena blushed and cleared her throat, “She’s called it the Beautiful Victorian.”

Pete chuckled, “Nice.”

“When is the poetry bit of this evening supposed to begin? I’m still not quite used to this time change.”

“Oh shit,” Myka flushed, “My fault,” she ran out back inside to help Claudia close up the bar and usher everyone out of the building.

Helena, Pete, and Amanda sat quietly together while a large group of people filtered out of the coffee shop holding drinks and chatting. Claudia appeared behind the group, carrying with her, a guitar case. She sat it off to the side of the stage in exchange for a clipboard and stepped up onto the box. She whistled loudly to get everyone’s attention. “Hey everyone. Welcome to this month’s Poetry Night. We’ve got a ton of new faces out here in addition to our oldies but goodies. It’s a super long list tonight so I’m gonna impose a one piece limit. As uszh, we gotta get this wrapped up by midnight or the cops’ll come yell at us. I get cranky when I get yelled at so if I tell ya to speed it up, you better speed it up. Comprende?”

Claudia paused for the chorus of yeses from around the tents. “Great now let’s get this party started. First up we got, Luna.”

Claudia stepped down off the platform as a tiny girl who barely looked 15 let alone 21 shyly took the stage. Halfway through her poem about, ironically, the moon, Myka rejoined the group and sat back down in the chair between Amanda and Helena. “Anybody else gonna comment on the fact that her name is Luna and her poem’s about the moon?” she asked.

Helena noticed the knot her hair had been tied back in was totally abandoned now and her curls hung loose around her shoulders. She mused to herself whether she could write a sonnet about those curls. Her hand nearly reached up to brush a curl back from Myka’s cheek but she quickly redirected it to her own hair. The evening passed quickly through both good and bad poems. “All right people, we are down to our last two performers for the evening. This one may or may not kill me,” Claudia started.

“Oh please don’t, Donovan,” Myka muttered.

“You know her and love her. She’s my trusty sidekick…”

“Oh Jesus.”

“…and owner of Curiosities. Put your hands together for a very, very shy Myka Bering.”

“Shit,” Myka muttered under her breath and stood up from her chair.

Pete started whooping, Amanda clapped loudly and patted her on the back as she stood up. Myka’s shoulders were up around her ears. She rolled her neck and willed the red from her cheeks. Helena sat up and watched Myka make her way to the stage. At the base of the stage, Myka leaned over to Claudia and whispered, “I will kill you in your sleep.”

Claudia smiled broadly and blew a kiss at Myka. Myka stepped up onto the stage and loosed a deep breath. Helena found herself propped up on the table with her chin on her fists, leaning forward in her chair. When Myka exhaled, she followed suit, not realizing she had echoed Myka’s tension in her own body. “Hello,” Myka waved before stuffing her hands deep in her pockets, “I’m more of a reader than a writer so please forgive Claudia for her error in judgment,” Myka smiled and looked back at Claudia who shrugged a wave, making the crowd laugh.

Myka inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke and the whole audience leaned forward collectively. She began:

“Sometimes at night when I close my eyes  
I see the shifting there of colours  
Where unbidden thoughts become my dreams  
The line between virtue and sin blur  
Within there I hear the quiet screams  
Of a woman lost inside her fears

The voice of truth she often fears  
The mocking speech, dull gray the eyes  
In judgment o’er the dreadful screams  
He paints her in dreary colours  
Her hopes or his, the changes blur  
In the ashes—once were her dreams

Yet when she can see her dreams  
The loss lessens her fears  
The memories all blur  
Tears don’t oft fill her eyes  
Nor black and white colours  
Time diminishes screams

Except late at night when everything screams  
From the deep recessive corners of her dreams  
Violent reds and bruise kissed colours  
Give voice to those fading fears  
Not til blinking and frantic when she opens her eyes  
Do the nightmares and memories blur

She’ll try to recall the night in a blur  
Dying and distant like her screams  
Beneath the lids that protect green eyes  
From the harsh judgment of her dreams  
And the voice that a little girl fears  
Painting her skin in shameful colours

It’s a book whose pages she colours  
That fade in and out in a blur  
Never wanting to turn the sheets she fears  
The next will give reign to her screams  
So she becomes the one who destroys her dreams  
The daughter sees herself through her father’s eyes

Then the eyes turn from green to gray colours  
When her dreams become a vacant blur  
And screams fade beneath fears”

The crowd was silent. Myka shifted nervously from one foot to another and quickly turned to walk off the stage and back to her seat. Helena leaned over to Amanda, “Did she just recite a sestina?”

Amanda shrugged, jaw slack. Pete leaned toward both of them and spoke out of the side of his mouth, “Someone should clap. I’m gonna clap. You two need to join in.”

Pete put his hands together and Amanda and Helena began clapping as well. The rest of the room slowly joined in by the time Myka wove her way back to her seat. She sank deep into the chair and took Helena’s tea cocktail away from her and took a long drink. She attempted to hand it back. Helena waved it away, “Keep it. You can owe me.”

Myka curled in on herself, thankful when Claudia finally took her place on the stage with her guitar. Myka could not pay attention to what was being said and barely noticed when Claudia started strumming on her guitar. Helena leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, “That was a lovely sestina…your father seems like a difficult man to please if that was in any way biographical.”

Myka huffed a small laugh. “He was…difficult is a good word.”

Helena placed her hand over Myka’s where it rested on her knee. “My family has seen its share of difficulties and estrangement as well,” she offered hesitantly.

Myka pulled her hand out from beneath Helena’s and stood up, “I’m sorry. Please excuse me.”


	7. Moon and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Bat for Lashes

Myka never let anyone get close. Not really, not since Sam. She had layers of well-constructed walls built high up around her. These walls, she passionately defended, aggressively when necessary. What had possessed her to share the poem she did was perplexing. That fact annoyed her the most, if she was honest with herself. She leaned up against the counter and heaved a heavy sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest. She heard the back door swish open and closed. With eyes closed, she said, “No more drinks tonight. Restroom’s to the left…your right, sorry.”

“You okay, Mykes?” Pete ventured.

Myka opened one eye and glanced in the direction of his voice. “Yeah,” she replied, “Just needed to get away.”

“Okay cause H.G. has spent the better part of the last five minutes discussing the origins and difficulty of composing a sestina and then performing it from memory. I explained you had a…whaddya call it…eidetic memory? She replied,” Pete folded his arms over his chest and attempted a feminine British accent, “‘Truly? Fascinating.’”

Myka huffed and turned her head toward Pete still half looking at the floor, “You’d think it’d be easier talking about Dad by now.”

“It’s never easy dealing with difficult parents, Mykes. Even after they’re gone, sometimes especially after they’re gone,” he moved to lean against the counter next to Myka and bumped her shoulder.

Myka nodded slowly, staring off into space. “I guess. Ugh!” Myka shook her head and pushed away from the counter, “Is Claud nearly done? I’m exhausted.”

Pete shrugged, “You know how she gets when she starts playing, it could be hours. If you want to leave just go, we’ll stick around and help her clean up. H.G.’ll be bummed you snuck off though.”

Myka laughed, “I can’t exactly sneak off,” Myka’s eyes widened and she wrung her hands, “My destination lies beyond the tent.”

Pete snapped his fingers, “Damn, I left my cloak at home or we could whisk you off like you’re Dracula.”

“Where was your vibe before you left the house? You let me down, Lattimer. Now I have to sneak away like a mere mortal,” Myka affectionately chastised.

“If given enough time, I’m sure we could come up with an alternative. So, Mykes,” Pete cleared his throat, “What’s the deal with you and Wells?”

“My, what a lovely segue,” Myka snarked.

“You know me, Master of the Non Sequitur. Really though, there is some serious heat between you two. I don’t know what she was doing earlier…” Pete’s face scrunched, “God, I don’t know how to say it so it doesn’t sound really dirty.”

“You mean when she was checking to see if I had a concussion?” Myka offered, cheeks warming at the thought.

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Pete laughed which earned him a punch to the arm, “Ow. Hey, I’m just callin’ it like I see it, Mykes. You two have chemistry for days.”

Myka sighed loudly and planted her hands on her hips. Pete continued, “You can’t deny it and if you try to well then I’ve three words for you: liar, liar and pants.”

Myka’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “Wouldn’t ‘liar, liar and fire’ work better?”

Pete raised his hand in mock catching of a football, “Deflection interception!” he made crowd cheering noises then sobered, “Do you like her or not?”

“Yes,” Myka groaned, “Happy? Yes, I am very attracted to her. She’s…stunning, talented, smart—if her writing is any indication—and did I mention stunning?”

“Yeah you said that. So what’s the hold up? Go get your flirt on, girlfriend.”

Myka shoved her hands in her back pockets and gave Pete as pathetic a look as she could muster, “It’s too scary. I don’t wanna.”

“All right, ya giant toddler. Listen, nobody’s gonna force you to do something you don’t want to do but, personally, I think you’ll be kicking yourself in the ass if you don’t at least try to put yourself out there. You kicked cancer’s ass, you can do this.”

Myka blew air through her closed lips, “Fine. Wish me luck.”

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Pete clapped her on the back and Myka stumbled, “Oops, sorry.”

Myka exited the shop and returned to the table. Amanda looked up at her and winked. _They really need to tone it down._ She pulled the chair between Amanda and Helena and sank back into it. “Sorry about that,” she half smiled at Helena.

Helena shook her head, “No need to apologize. Are you all right?”

Myka nodded, “Yeah. I’m good,” she smiled and suddenly remembered that she had stolen Helena’s drink, “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I stole your drink. I meant to bring you another,” she cleared her throat and only stumbled a little over the words, “Would you like to come with me and I’ll get you another?”

“Oh, my dear, that would be lovely, but I will need to drive soon so I should pass for now,” Helena responded.

_God, I’m bad at this_ Myka thought to herself as she screwed up her courage, “Maybe I can repay you with dinner tomorrow?”

Helena smiled broadly, “I think I’d very much like that. I’ve not taken in much of the island, I’m afraid, so aside from fast food chains—which I normally avoid like the plague—I’ve not been out to eat yet.”

“How do you feel about fish?”

“In general fish and I get on well, just so long as I don’t have to go out and catch it myself.”

Myka laughed, “It’s a bit of a drive so…” Myka rubbed the back of her neck, “I could come pick you up from wherever you’re staying if you want. Around 6?”

“I’m staying at my friend Leena’s house,” Helena replied hesitantly.

“God, she’s got a great spot up on the cliff. A couple miles from here, yeah?” Myka responded.

“You’ve visited Leena’s home? Of course you have. She spoke very highly of you earlier. I swear she makes friends with just about everyone she meets. I’ve always quite envied that ability,” Helena rambled.

“Yeah she comes down here a lot. Claud and I visit when we can. She throws some pretty great parties. How are her plants? I bet she left you a list a mile long on how to take care of them,” Myka instinctively leaned closer as she talked, resting her chin on her fist.

“Yes, there was a list on the refrigerator door. It’s not as involved as I was afraid it would be. It’s mostly just remembering which ones are to be watered every day versus those to be watered once a week. I’ve rather a black thumb so I’m quite worried I’ll wind up killing them all,” Helena groaned.

Myka laughed, “She’s got quite a gift for greenery. So I’ll swing up the hill around 6 tomorrow then?”

“Yes. How shall I dress? Is it fancy? I’m afraid I didn’t bring anything much nicer than what I’m wearing at the moment.”

“Oh no. You’re overdressed. It calls itself a grill but it’s really just a dressed up bar. Jeans and a decent shirt is nice enough. I don’t upgrade to formal wear until about the fifth date…”Myka’s eyes widened, _Shit_ , “I mean…it’s not…or well it is but…only if…I mean…”

“Ah, why didn’t you say so sooner, I shall dress to impress as it were,” Helena winked at her.

Myka felt her face burning and she replied without thinking, “You’re dressed to impress now. I’m in trouble if it gets better,” Myka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, _What the fuck, Bering?_

Helena smirked and leaned in close to Myka’s ear to whisper, “We’ll see how much trouble we can actually get into tomorrow, my dear.”

Myka felt like a cartoon and swore her gulp was audible. It took her a moment to notice that everyone was clapping. She blinked rapidly to reorient herself and joined the applause. Myka finally tore her eyes away from Helena’s profile to look at Amanda and Pete, who simultaneously gave her a subtle—for them—thumbs up. “All right, kids. Drive safe. If you can’t drive, call a cab. Don’t be dumb,” Claudia said over the microphone.

“That’s our cue,” Pete jumped up out of his chair and immediately started toward the front to help Claudia disassemble the stage.

Amanda groaned and got up from her seat and started to pick up the cups from the tables. Helena stood up from the table and gathered the cups on their table. Myka interrupted her, “You don’t have to do that. I bet you’re exhausted. It’s like 3am California time and if you’re an East Coaster, you’ve pulled an all-nighter.”

“I actually took a nap this afternoon so I’m not as tired as I feared I would be. I don’t mind, Myka.”

Myka nodded and started moving chairs toward the storage door. She fished the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. The chairs, she stacked as she brought them in. Pete and Claudia barreled into the room with the broken down stage. Claudia sang, “Nice work, Mykey! Pete told me all about your date tomorrow!”

“Yeah okay, can you start in on the teasing after we get home and the other subject of discussion is no longer in the vicinity?” Myka glared at them.

Claudia held her hands up in surrender after they deposited the stage against a wall in the corner just as Helena and Amanda entered the room with chairs under each arm. “Whoa. Five’s a crowd!” Claudia shouted and she and Pete hopped out the door, “We’ll start the tables.”

Amanda nodded, “Helena and I can bring the chairs if you want to stack them, Myka?”

“Yup,” she agreed and took the chairs from Helena.

The quintet finished putting everything away faster than it took them to assemble. Myka was busy rolling up the string lights when Helena picked up her bag and announced she was heading out. “Hold on. I’ll walk you out,” Myka called from inside the storage room.

She dropped the lights in their plastic bin and jogged up to the back door which she opened and ushered Helena through. “You out, HG?” Pete asked when they entered.

“Yes. It was lovely to meet you both,” she graciously waved to Pete and Amanda who also waved as they carried the tent into the other storage room.

Claudia was busy behind the register, counting their takings for the evening, “Thanks for coming out, maybe if you’re still around next month, we can have a special Helena G. Wells reading from one of your books. Now that’d draw a crowd. God! It could be a theme night! Everyone has to dress up in some way…”

Helena laughed, “We shall see, Claudia.”

“Yeah, sorry, sometimes I get a little too excited,” Claudia apologized, “Drive safe. Myka you walking her out?”

Myka nodded. Helena quipped, “Why is everyone so concerned about walking me out? I didn’t park a mile away. Is it quite so dangerous after dark? People in Los Angeles aren’t as concerned as this.”

“Not dangerous from other people, no, but the parking lot does overlook a pretty steep cliff and animals like to scurry at night,” Myka replied.

Claudia snickered, “Yeah, that’s all.”

Myka shot her a withering glare which elicited further laughter from Claudia and Pete. “Come on,” Myka coaxed Helena forward by linking their arms.

Right on cue, as soon as they walked out the front door, a raccoon scuttled across their path. Helena yipped. “See? Many dangers,” Myka smiled and linked her arm with Helena’s.

The walk was brief through the empty parking lot. Helena pulled her keys out of her bag as they neared her car. “Well, this is me,” she winked.

“Drive safe. The roads are horribly lit, read not lit at all,” Myka cautioned, shoving her hands in her pockets, suddenly feeling awkward.

“I will. Thank you for seeing me safely to my vehicle,” Helena leaned in and kissed Myka on the cheek, “So does this count as our first date thus making tomorrow number two?”

Myka stuttered, “Uh, no…I mean…”

“I’m just wondering, since I tend not to kiss on the first date,” the smile on Helena’s face was positively devious in the moonlight, “Though I could make an exception. I’d hate to be too forward.”

Myka blinked slowly and opened her mouth to respond but instead closed it again. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Myka,” Helena added before Myka could make up her mind to speak.

Helena opened the car door when Myka tentatively gripped her wrist, turning Helena back to face her. Myka’s heart thudded in her chest, a fire lit low in her stomach as she guided Helena back toward her. Myka tilted her head down to the slightly shorter woman. Her lips grazed Helena’s in a soft kiss. It lasted only a moment, just long enough for both of them to want more, then Myka pulled away. “Drive safe, Helena,” she said and turned back to the shop, leaving a pleasantly stunned Helena staring back at her as she walked away.


	8. Come On, Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by A Fine Frenzy.

“How about this one, Claud?” Myka shouted over her stereo and threw open her bedroom door to then lean against it.

“Uh, well first, is that supposed to be your sexy face cause it looks more like your impending diarrhea face,” Claudia half apologized under Myka’s disappointed gaze, “Sorry Myke, the outfit is okay I guess,” she shrugged.

“UGH!” Myka growled and slammed her door shut, tossing off the brown t-shirt onto an ever growing pile of shirts on her bed.

“Incoming!” Claudia shouted through the door. 

Myka flopped onto her bed in her tank top and jeans and buried her face in the covers. “I can’t do dates, Claud. I’m a mess.”

“Oh cool your jets, skippy. Your problem is that you’re picking stuff you’d wear to work. You are going out with a super-hot British lady. Bookstore attire is not your friend. No cotton t-shirts, no button downs.”

“But I said casual, I don’t wanna be overdressed,” Myka groaned.

Claudia rolled her eyes and sighed, “One can be casual and sexy at the same time, 85% of that is attitude, the other 15% is clothes that bring out your assets,” Claudia dropped onto the bed next to Myka and smacked her across the rear, “Up. Find me something emerald, something dark purple and something wine coloured. Go, go, scoot.”

Myka grumbled and stomped to her closet where all her clothes were colour coded. She pulled out a flowy emerald scoop neck, an eggplant coloured thin strap tank top and a tight three quarter length sleeve burgundy top. She took all three items and threw them onto the bed next to Claudia, careful to avoid hitting her with the hangers. “All right, that’s better. The jeans are fine, what shoes were you planning?”

Myka shrugged, “I dunno. I’m already taller, I’m not sure I want to look like a monster next to her…but then what if she wears heels and I’m way shorter?”

Claudia snickered, causing the crease in Myka’s brow to deepen. She pushed up her glasses. 

“Go put contacts in and wrangle that hair, I’ll find you shoes and pick one of these tops and a jacket,” Claudia shooed her out of the room.

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Myka asked, touching her curls.

“You’ll see. Go,” Claudia sighed.

Myka went to the bathroom and turned on the light. One half of her hair stuck up from static electricity while the other resembled a nest of some sort, “Ah. Yeah,” Myka said and pulled her glasses on top of her head.

Her contacts went in easily enough, the hair was another matter. She had to dampen it and try to finger comb it out. She squeezed a dollop of gel into her hands and worked it into her hair, scrunching handfuls to activate the curls. While she worked, Claudia joined her in the bathroom and hung the shirt she chose along with a jacket on the door. “Boots are by the door. You know I can’t be your stylist every time you have a date, right?”

Myka smiled at Claudia through the mirror, “You’re a life saver.”

“I know, it’s my superpower. Don’t sneak out without my approval of the finished product okay?” Claudia commanded as she left Myka alone in the bathroom.

Myka exchanged her white tank top for the strappy silk eggplant one Claudia chose for her. As the fabric slipped over her head, she said a silent prayer that she would not get cold at some point in the evening, at least not in a well-lit area. Myka experimentally pulled her hair back and examined herself through a squinting, scrunched up face. “Should I straighten my hair, Claud?” she shouted over the music.

“No! Do not touch the curls!” was the response.

“All righty,” Myka sighed and applied eyeshadow that subtly matched her shirt, making the green in her eyes and the shirt, pop.

Mascara, a little blush, lip gloss and the brown suit jacket completed the look. All that remained were shoes and a bit more confidence than Myka wielded in that moment. Claudia rolled out of her bedroom in her desk chair, leaning dangerously near the floor while Myka zipped her boots. “Up,” Claudia nodded as she uprighted herself in the seat.

Myka quickly zipped the other boot and stood with her arms out to her sides, turning a circle, looking incredibly uncertain. Claudia sneered. “I knew it!” Myka shouted, dropping her arms dramatically to her sides, “I look ridiculous. I’m not going. I’ll just…shit I don’t have her phone number. What’s Leena’s number? She has a house line, right?”

“Oh my stars and marshmallows, Myka, calm down. You look great. Just take a deep breath. I was sneering at how uncomfortable you look. Maybe you should pre-game and do a shot of something. No, that’s irresponsible. You should definitely get a cocktail the second you get there though,” Claudia got up from the chair and reached up to put her hands on Myka’s shoulders, forcing her to look down at her, “You’re smart, you’re pretty, you’re quite the catch M. O. B. now go get the girl and have fun.”

Myka nodded slowly and turned. Claudia kicked her in the behind when she passed. Myka grabbed her keys and shoved her wallet and phone in the pockets of her jacket. She took a breath and squared her shoulders, “I can do this. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck!” Claudia shouted and rolled herself back into her bedroom. As Myka shut the door, she heard Claudia cussing at her computer, “Really? You assholes couldn’t wait two minutes before barreling into the dungeon?!”

Myka smiled and headed to her truck. The drive up to Leena’s house took far less time than Myka expected and so she pulled onto the base of the driveway fifteen minutes early. She debated whether she should drive on up the hill or sit in the car until it was closer to time. She dug around her glovebox hoping to find a book tucked away somewhere to pass the time. “Damn,” she sighed. 

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time, hoping the time on the dash was incorrect. As it turned out, the dash was incorrect, but it was incorrect in the opposite direction Myka hoped for by about two minutes. She rolled her eyes, put the car back in drive and ascended the steep driveway. She pulled up behind Leena’s car and turned off the ignition. Myka pulled out her phone, hoping against hope the time had passed faster than she knew it had. Her phone flashed fifteen to six. “You’re always early. It’s just something she’s going to have to get used to and be okay with if it’s going to work anyway,” Myka said to herself.

Her seatbelt clattered toward the door and Myka straightened her jacket, “You’re a catch, Bering,” and with that, she climbed out of the truck, marched herself to the front door and rang the doorbell.

“Bollocks, she’s early,” Helena groaned, trying to at least get her lipstick swiped across both her lips before scrambling toward the door.

She rubbed her lips together and ran a finger along the line of her bottom lip as she walked to the door. Myka stood on the other side, her hand at the back of her neck. She smiled up at Helena in apology, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think I’d be this early,” her eyebrows wrinkled.

Helena could only laugh and invite her inside. “Would you care for a drink, darling?” Helena offered.

“Oh, the roads are a little too curvy to pre-game. Thanks though,” Myka smiled and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Helena ushered her into the living room, “Have a seat, please. I shan’t be much longer.” 

She disappeared into—what Myka assumed was—the guest bedroom area. The urge to glance into the space was strong but Myka fought it and instead visited the plants lining the French doors to the backyard. She knelt down and touched the leaves of a pink spotted plant.

Helena ran a brush through her hair and tied it back into a high ponytail. She did a final check of herself in the mirror. The flowing black skirt and tight fitting bright orange tank top complimented her figure but she also hoped it was relaxed enough but not too much of course. She rolled her eyes at herself, slipped her sandals on her feet and made her way back out to the living room. Myka stood looking out into the backyard. Helena cleared her throat and grabbed her clutch from the kitchen island. “Sorry about the delay,” she apologized, packing her phone and keys into the small black bag.

Myka stuffed her hands in her pockets and turned around, “It’s no problem, I’m sorry I was so early.”

Helena finally allowed herself a moment to give Myka a once over. 

“You look really nice,” Myka said.

“As do you, my dear. Shall we be off?” Helena smiled.

Myka nodded and they made the trip back down the hill toward town in awkward silence. The restaurant was located at the back of a strip mall area overlooking the ocean. It was tucked in not far from the Target Helena visited to do her shopping. “I had no idea this was back here,” she marveled.

“Yeah, most folks miss it if they’re just driving past. They’ve got some good fish. I usually don’t get down here often but it’s a nice bar,” Myka replied and pulled into a parking space.

“Two for Bering,” Myka shouted over the din around the hostess station.

“In or out?” the young woman replied.

“Out if there’s no wait, otherwise in is fine,” Myka responded, “Shit, sorry. Is that okay with you?” she asked Helena who nodded in response.

The hostess led them through the restaurant and out the back patio that sat directly over the empty beach. They wove around the quietly talking couples to a secluded table on the end next to a heat lamp. The hostess lit the candle on the table and handed the women their menus. Helena took a deep breath, letting the ocean smell wash over her. She smiled with her eyes closed, listening to the water ebb and flow. “A very good call, Myka.”

Myka blushed and slipped her jacket onto the back of her chair. A waiter made his way over to their table. Myka ordered a vodka tonic while Helena opted for wine. The waiter returned while Myka was still intently studying the menu. Helena smiled politely at him. “I’ll have the mahi-mahi.”

Myka chewed on her lower lip, lost in thought. “Myka, my dear, are you ready to order?”

“Huh?” Myka looked up, “Oh sorry, uh the Land and Sea burger please, medium. Thanks,” she handed her menu to the young man and Helena again smiled at him and handed her menu as well.

Myka took a gulp of the vodka tonic. “Are you all right?” Helena asked before taking a sip of her wine.

“What? Yes. I’m sorry. I’m just really nervous. It’s been a long time,” Myka blurted.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve had dinner? Oh my darling, no wonder you’re so thin,” Helena teased.

“What? No, I meant a date.”

“Yes, I know what you meant, that was my failed attempt at lightening the mood.”

“Oh God Helena, I’m sorry,” Myka shook her head and laughed.

She took another sip of her vodka tonic and smiled at Helena, “Can I get a do-over?”

“Certainly.”

“How has your day been so far?” Myka attempted to ignore the uncomfortable knot in her stomach.

“All right I suppose. I slept a large chunk of the day away. I may’ve underestimated my jet lag.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry,” Myka started after swallowing a bit of water.

“No need to apologize. I enjoyed myself last night. That was quite the collection of people and I had no idea Claudia was so talented.”

“Yeah, Claud’s got a gift. I keep telling her she should try and do something with it but she’s pretty content with what she’s got going right now. How’s it going with the writing?”

Helena rolled her eyes and shook her head, “My agent emailed me back and said he hated the first five chapters and that I was to rewrite them immediately.”

“Ouch,” Myka grimaced, the alcohol slowly warming her belly, “That’s harsh, did he tell you why?”

“He said my characters were flat and unbelievable.”

Myka cringed, “Well that’s not a helpful critique.”

Helena nodded amidst a sip of wine, “Mm, speaking of books, that book you lent me is positively pornographic.”

Myka laughed, “Oh no it’s really not. I’m sorry your Victorian sensibilities are so delicate.”

Helena cringed, “I beg your pardon, I am not a prude.”

Myka raised her hands still smiling, “I never said you were. That’s the word you chose.”

“Oh come now, Americans equate Victorian England with being prudish. I’ll have you know if one knew where to look and what questions to ask, it was not difficult to find consenting partners of all kinds,” Helena launched into a lecture.

Myka hid her grin behind her glass, “Is that so?”

Helena scoffed and rolled her eyes. The waiter came up behind Helena and placed their orders in front of them. Myka requested a refill of her water. Helena ordered a second glass of wine. Dinner progressed with the discomfort lost amongst laughter and good natured jibes. With the bill settled, Myka and Helena made their way out of the restaurant. Helena linked her arm around Myka’s as they walked back to her truck, “Well, Miss Bering, that ended better than it began.”

Myka chuckled, “Yeah, it did. Sorry about the weird awkward. I got too in my head,” she opened the passenger door for Helena and helped her climb in.

Myka took a breath and walked around to her side. She opened the driver’s side door and hopped up, “So if you aren’t too bored with me yet, I thought maybe I could take you to get some ice cream.”

“Never bored, my darling,” Helena smiled over at her.

Myka bit back a groan, the warmth in her belly returning but not from the alcohol. She cleared her throat and looked away from Helena who was leaning closer toward the middle of the bench seat. “It’s close to our shops. Shouldn’t take too long to get there.”

“Righty-ho,” Helena quipped and buckled herself in, she crossed her legs and leaned against the passenger door to watch Myka under the passing lights of cars.

“So what brought you to this island, Myka?”

“That…that is not first date topic material,” Myka coughed.

“Good thing this is our second date, then.”

Myka snickered, “True. Uh short story version, I needed a change.”

“A change from what?”

Myka sighed and glanced at Helena who looked very comfortable in the seat with her arm behind her head, against the window. “My parents passed away and I needed to get out of Colorado Springs. Pete and Amanda were stationed down here. I came to visit them for a couple weeks which turned into a couple months which turned into Claudia asking me to move in and open a bookstore next to her shop.”

Helena sat up and touched Myka’s leg, “I’m so sorry.”

Myka shook her head, griping the steering wheel tightly, “It’s fine. It was ages ago.”

“I shouldn’t’ve pushed. I’m sorry,” Helena sat back against the seat.

“Don’t sweat it. Really. It’s okay,” Myka smiled, “I tend to save the depressing stuff for dates 6-10.”

Helena nodded, suddenly distant. Myka quietly kicked herself and reached out for Helena’s hand. “Are you okay over there?”

“Yes darling,” she replied, wiping at her face with her free hand, “The mood got quite macabre did it not?”

Myka bit the inside of her cheek and squeezed Helena’s hand, “It did but it is my opinion that ice cream cures most anything and thankfully, we are here.”

Myka turned the truck onto a gravel driveway that lead to a tiny grocery store with an even tinier ice cream shop inside. She pulled the truck off to the grass. “Hold on a minute,” she jumped out of the car and ran out to the passenger side.

“Such gallant behaviour, if you aren’t careful, Miss Bering, I might become too accustomed to such treatment,” Helena replied as she took Myka’s hand and stepped down.

“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve stepped into a hole and nearly face planted out here. You gotta watch your step,” Myka deflected.

As if on cue, Myka stepped into a hole and went lurching forward. Helena reached out and helped steady her, linking their arms together again. “Case in point,” Myka laughed.

They made the rest of the short and, Helena noted, apparently perilous trip to the door unscathed. Myka opened the door and ushered Helena through. “Hey Vanessa,” Myka waved at the woman behind the counter.

“Hello, Myka,” Vanessa smiled, “You made it just in time. I was about to close up.”

“Does everything here close so early?” Helena asked, “It’s only nine o’clock.”

“Pretty much. Local stuff closes around 9 or 10. It’s the chains that stay open late for the tourists,” Vanessa replied.

“We’ll be quick,” Myka assured the woman and disappeared around a shelf leaving Helena standing in front of the ice cream menu.

“Excuse Myka’s manners. I’m Vanessa,” the woman reached out to shake Helena’s hand.

“Sorry!” Myka shouted without appearing, “Vanessa, Helena, Helena, Vanessa.”

Helena shook the woman’s hand with a smile, “A pleasure. Now, if you don’t mind my asking, which ice cream would you recommend?”

“Oh that’s easy, the chocolate macadamia nut,” Vanessa replied.

“Then I shall have a scoop of that.”

Myka reappeared at Helena’s side holding two bottles of water and a bag of Twizzlers. Vanessa handed the ice cream out to Helena and made her way back over to the register where Myka was already sitting her items out. Helena’s brow creased, “Aren’t you going to get any?”

“I don’t eat sugar,” Myka smiled.

Helena raised an eyebrow at the Twizzler bag. “Except for Twizzlers,” she conceded, “but is licorice really candy?”

Vanessa sighed, “Yes. Hers too?”

Myka nodded. Vanessa told her the total and whispered, “Nice work,” as she took the money from Myka’s hand.

Myka blushed and took her bag and Helena who was too lost in yummy noises over the ice cream out the door. She walked Helena around to her side and laughed when Helena sadly dropped her spoon into her cup, “I seem to have eaten it all.”

Myka shook her head and took the empty container from her and deposited it into the trash then got back in the vehicle. She handed Helena one of the water bottles and took a sip of her own before starting the car. The quiet that descended on them during the short trip home was more companionable than awkward for which Myka was grateful. It was not the worst first…second date she had ever had. She had no read on how Helena had felt about the date however. Eventually, Myka turned up the driveway leading to Leena’s house and put the car in park. She wrung her hands over the steering wheel, “I had a nice time.”

“So did I,” Helena replied, holding her clutch in her lap.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow…or whenever,” Myka drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, “I should…I could walk you to your door. Make sure you get in.”

Before Helena could respond, Myka had hopped out of the car and was walking, very determinedly, to her side. Helena stifled a laugh and unbuckled. Myka opened the door and helped her down, Helena pulled her keys out of her purse and watched Myka shuffle her feet. Helena found it endearing, if a little ridiculous, the level of insecurity roiling off Myka’s shoulders, like a high schooler who had never been out with a girl before. Helena reached out and took Myka’s hand out of her pocket and pulled her closer. Helena looked up at Myka, “I had a lovely time and I would like to do this again but I would like to see a little more of the bookstore Myka and perhaps a little less of this nervous teenager Myka,” Helena kissed Myka’s cheek, “Get home safely, my dear. And I will see you tomorrow.”

Helena opened the front door and stepped in leaving Myka standing on the front porch alone. She still felt the warmth of Helena’s lips on her cheek. “Right,” Myka said and returned to her truck.


	9. Bouquet au Coeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Jorane.

“Oh gods, why are you home so early? Do I need to find Twizzlers?” Claudia bolted up on the couch as soon as she heard Myka’s keys in the door.

Myka held up her bag of Twizzlers in one hand, dropped her keys on the table and shrugged her jacket off. Claudia grimaced and turned off the television. “Come on, tell Auntie Claud all about it,” she reached over her back to the sofa table and grabbed a box of tissues.

Myka plopped onto the couch without a word and tore open the candy. Claudia’s eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. Myka pulled a strand of licorice to her mouth and took a bite before turning to Claudia. She winked and Claudia slapped her across the shoulder, laughing, “Spill it, Bering.”

“I think I’m one of the most awkward people on the planet,” Myka shook her head, “It was fine,” she explained, “Except that I acted like someone who had never been on a date before.”

“Ouch,” Claudia frowned and pulled out a Twizzler for herself, “So is there gonna be a shot at redemption in the future or are all bets off?”

Myka chewed on her cheek before answering, “She said she was interested in going out again. It’s just she wants more of the ‘bookstore’ Myka…”

“You did set the bar pretty high on that one,” Claudia interjected.

Myka glared at her, Twizzler dangling from her mouth, “Thanks,” she muttered around it before biting and twirling it in her fingers, “It’s just, what if that Myka is a little too much not me? God, I’m too old to be having insecurity fits like this. What the hell? This woman has messed with my brain.”

Claudia pulled her legs up and faced Myka. She pushed on Myka’s knee with her foot to draw her attention, “Now listen here,” Claudia tried her best for stern, “You’re amazeballs and ‘bookstore’ Myka,” Claudia did air quotes, “And ‘awkward’ Myka are both the same person. There’s also ‘badass’ Myka, ‘nerdy’ Myka—my personal favourite—and ‘loyal, kind, bestest friend on earth’ Myka. I guarantee you when Helena meets all these Mykas, she won’t be able to resist falling in love with you…” Claudia scrunched her eyebrows, “Wait…that means I’d have to find a new roommate. She’d hate all those Mykas. Blech,” she stuck her tongue out like she ate something bad, “Those are terrible Mykas,” she ended with a wink.

A lopsided grin slid across Myka’s face, “I love you too, kiddo.”

“Don’t go getting sappy on me, Bering,” Claudia waved and turned the TV back on, “Heart you too though.”  
_____________________

Myka’s alarm blared too close to her face and Myka startled awake. She quickly reached over and turned off the foghorn alerting her that it was way too early for decent human beings to be awake. She pushed air through her closed lips and fell back against her bed, snuggling her oversized teddy bear to her chest. “It’s Sunday, Mykes! Get up!” Claudia shouted before turning on music full blast.

Myka grumbled and shuffled out to the kitchen, took a piece of dry toast from Claudia’s waiting hand, shoved it in her mouth and returned to her bathroom. She quickly showered and changed for the day. Her mug sat waiting for her on the counter with still steaming black coffee in it. Myka sipped gratefully. She heard Claudia sigh behind her, “You need to scurry or you’re not gonna get everything done in time.”

“I know, mother!” Myka groused while she sat the empty mug in the sink.

She slipped her boots on and pushed up her glasses that had fallen while she was bent over. Keys in hand, she made her way down to the shops. Myka made quick work of setting up for large square tables in front of her shop door. She placed Claudia’s hand written signage in the picture window: Half off Old Inventory Sunday SUPER Sale. In the bottom left corner, there was a stick figure drawing of Myka in her glasses with a cape flying toward the words. From behind the register, Myka started dragging boxes up front and out the propped open door. Claudia joined her halfway through construction of the first table. She handed her a coffee cup and moved over to another table where she started piling books. 

Myka grinned and rolled her eyes. _At least the books are on the table_ she thought to herself, certain she would have to rearrange them all to satisfy her OCD. Once finished with her table, Myka disappeared back inside to pull two 8x10 wooden picture frames. Both contained handwritten signs. One read: Old and dusty 70% off. The other: Shh It’s the Special Stock Collectibles 40% off. She placed the signs on the two remaining tables and loaded them up. By the time Myka made her way back to straighten the table Claudia put together, Claudia already had her store open and serving the laid back Sunday crowd. Myka flipped the sign in the window without the poster to “Open” and sipped her coffee behind the register while she counted her opening till.

It was not long before Myka had a full store of milling customers, sipping their drinks, loading armfuls of books. Before she knew it, lunch time came and went. Claudia snuck over during a lull around 2pm and handed a very grateful Myka half a panini and a cup of floral tea.

Around 4pm, Helena pulled into the overcrowded parking lot. Her eyes widened as she searched for an open space. Fortunately, as she neared the end of the gravel parking, she noticed tail lights flash. She reversed and waited for the car to pull out before she waved thanks and pulled into the space. Helena palmed the keys and pulled her satchel over her shoulder. She strolled up to the bookshop where people milled around tables. She took in the signs with a grin and looked over the items on special. Without much thought, she piled several books into her arms. She marveled at Myka’s collections until she stumbled across a particular book on the Old and Dusty table. She tisked, put the book on top of her stack, then marched inside to wait in the queue.

Helena took in the bookstore, filled to the brim with people, all of them with at least one book to purchase. She smiled to herself. She leaned over and looked through the inside door to the coffee shop, she smiled and dipped her head toward Claudia who waved. The line slowly dwindled in front of her and she shifted from foot to foot, rearranging the books in her arms, placing the offending book on the bottom of the pile. Finally, she made it to the front of the line. She plopped the books on the counter and smiled up at Myka who was quickly arranging the till. “Hi, did you find everything okay?” Myka asked without looking up.

“Quite, darling,” Helena replied with a grin.

Myka’s face brightened and a shy smile replaced her guest service veneer. “Hey. I didn’t expect to see you today,” Myka pulled the books toward her and began scanning, “Liked the first book, then eh?” she laughed, holding up the remaining books in the series Myka had let her borrow the first day.

“I find the world very compelling,” Helena returned, “I, however, find it quite disturbing that my debut work would be on a table categorized ‘Old and Dusty,’ truly Myka, I thought you valued me more,” Helena carefully kept all notes of teasing out of her voice.

Myka’s hand shot to the back of her neck, her cheeks flushed slightly and she cleared her throat. “I—uh—well sorry?” she grimaced.

Helena rolled her eyes and shook her head, “I’m teasing you, my dear. I could sign it though. Perhaps that would help it sell at a higher price?”

A burst of laughter snuck past Myka’s lips and she shook her head, “If you sign it, I’m keeping it for myself.”

It was Helena’s turn to look embarrassed. She bit her lip and fought a grin. “Total’s 30,” Myka said, snapping Helena back to the present.

Helena dug the bills from her wallet in exchange for the paper bag of books. “See you in a bit, Helena,” Myka smiled.

Helena dropped the bag of books into the car and returned to the mostly abandoned coffee shop. She sat her bag at an empty table then set up her laptop. She pressed the power button and sat a notebook from her bag next to the machine before heading to the counter. Claudia smiled brightly at her and handed her the blended drink that she had grown to love. “If I’m not careful, Claudia, they are liable to revoke my British card. These are intoxicating,” Helena smiled and handed Claudia her total and tip which she now knew by heart.

Claudia beamed and waved Helena away with a contrite “aw shucks.” Helena returned to her seat and logged into her computer. She took a sip of her drink and opened her email. Staring angrily at her was a new email from Artie. Helena fought an annoyed grunt as she opened the email.

Ms. Wells,

Upon further consideration, I am forced to concede that perhaps a romance novel is not within your wheelhouse to provide for us. We had, obviously, hoped to capitalize on this trend of steamy over the top romance for housewives. Perhaps your skills are limited in this arena. You may return to your standard fare of Victorian mystery as that seems all you are capable of creating at this time.

Arthur Nielsen

“What the fuck,” Helena seethed.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she knew that Artie was attempting to get under her skin and light a fire to prove his words wrong. She ran her hands down her face before hitting the reply button. Her fingers drummed over the keys as she calmed herself and composed her response.

Mr. Nielsen,

I know precisely what you are attempting to do with your email. You and I both know I’m your bestselling author so I politely advise that you refrain from insulting me in the future or I will take myself elsewhere for representation. I have already begun an entirely new story. It will take some time until chapters are ready for you, however. I will attempt to have the first chapter to you by the end of the week.

Helena G. Wells

Helena pressed send and quietly cursed to herself, she had not started a new story and, in fact, had no clue what kind of story to write instead. She looked around her at the exposed wood walls of the coffee shop, at Claudia’s smiling face behind the counter and then further through the door to Myka who took a moment to cast a blinding smile in her direction. Helena smiled in reply and opened a new document to begin typing.


	10. Before the Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by My Brightest Diamond.

Helena typed furiously on the keyboard, hardly breaking to blink away the dryness in her eyes. She reached out for her drink where she left it but found only air. “Ah!” Claudia groaned and raced to the side of the table, “Nearly had it.”

She placed the blended drink down next to Helena’s outstretched hand. Helena’s brows creased as she looked up at Claudia. “You’ve been working nonstop for the last three hours. I’d managed to refill you and replace the cup once already. I thought I could sneak in another but alas no.”

“Ah, sorry,” Helena shook her head and rolled her neck, “Sometimes, when I’m very lucky, I go into a bit of a writer’s trance. It doesn’t happen often but it’s nice when it does. Of course that usually just means that I’ve a load of editing to do once I look back over what I’ve written,” she chuckled with a hint of self-deprecation.

“Any chance for a preview?” Myka leaned up against the door frame between shops.

Helena’s skin heated and she fumbled to save her document and close the screen. Myka leaned back with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided grin, “Someone’s awfully eager to hide her work,” she waggled her eyebrows.

“Yes, well, I told you what they wanted me to write. It’s not precisely something I’m comfortable sharing with friends, particularly this early in the process,” Helena defended.

“Prude,” Myka winked.

Helena rolled her eyes but smiled back at her. 

“I need to run up to the house before we start closing up. You okay for a bit?” Myka asked, “My shop’s already locked up.”

Claudia nodded from her spot, still standing next to Helena. Myka disappeared back into her store. “You need anything?” she asked one last time.

Claudia bit her lip and thought for a moment then shook her head, “Nope. Thanks Myke.”

Myka shoved her hands in her pockets and disappeared once again. Claudia waited until she heard the door click closed before taking up the seat across from Helena in the empty coffee shop. “So, you’re writing lady porn,” she stated matter-of-factly.

Helena’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped, “I—what—why do,” she spluttered.

“I peeked, sorry,” Claudia shrugged.

Helena sighed, “It’s what they want. Or at least, it’s sort of what they want. I think they expect something slightly more heterosexual but that’s been done to death, has it not?” Helena defended.

Claudia nodded slowly, “You think your publisher—agent—whoever’ll be pissed?”

“I don’t know. I’m hoping at this point, he’ll simply be glad to receive chapters at all,” Helena shrugged and took a sip of her drink, “I think I should’ve switched to decaf.”

Claudia gestured at the drink, “Already switched, your highness.”

“Claudia, my darling, whatever would I do without you?”

She rose from her chair and shrugged at Helena, “Dunno. Drink too much caffeine and get jittery?”

Helena smirked and raised her computer screen with a sigh. She stretched her tight muscles, enjoying the burn as they uncoiled and read over her words. She blew air through her lips and drummed her fingers lightly against her keyboard. “It seems my motivation has abandoned me.”

“How much did ya get done?” Claudia asked after wrapping up with a customer.

“I’d have liked to get two chapters but as it stands I’ve enough for one. I will likely revisit and rewrite the whole lot when I sit down later this evening,” Helena sipped on her drink, “I’m not certain how comfortable I am starting the book with sex,” she rolled her neck.

“Usually people get to know one another before jumping into bed, that’s true,” Claudia replied, “Though if they are expecting ‘erotica’ why not get right to the point?” she shrugged.

Helena chuckled, “Quite right. Though I think I should like a little tension leading to the event,” Helena chewed on her lip, “Is there a dance club anywhere near here, Claudia? Perhaps it would be helpful to watch the build-up so to speak. It’s been so long since I’ve been in such a position.”

Claudia tossed her cleaning rag from one hand to the other while she thought. The door to the bookshop slammed shut and Myka made her way to the front of her store. She came back through the door and smiled, “What’d I miss?”

“There aren’t any clubs on this side of the island are there?” Claudia asked, “They’re all on the Hilo side, yeah?”

“Hun, you go to clubs more than I do. There’s some bars over here but the,” Myka made house music type beatboxing noises, “clubs are over on the more civilized side.”

Helena raised her eyebrows in silent laughter at Myka’s response. Claudia’s eyebrows were also raised, “That was a very Pete-esque response, Mykes.”

“He called while I was up at the house,” Myka shrugged, “He needs to know when we’re available. Wants to have a party in the next couple weeks. So why are we discussing clubs?”

“Research,” Helena offered.

Myka nodded, expectant of further explanation. After several seconds of silence lapsed, she added, “For?”

“The book, dear.”

“HG wants to watch the build-up to a hook-up for research purposes,” Claudia waggled an eyebrow.

Helena rolled her eyes, “Precisely the reason I need to observe current mating rituals or I would likely use a sentence phrased just like that. Somehow I don’t quite think that’s what a reader would enjoy. ‘They looked into each other’s eyes from across the room, feeling the build-up to a hook-up between them.’ Doesn’t quite have the ring I want.”

Myka snickered, “Yeah. Doesn’t really do it for me.”

Helena feigned offense with a hand clasped to her chest, “You wound me. It’s the best sentence I’ve ever not written.”

Claudia rolled her eyes, “You could just video tape the two of you interacting and watch it back.”

Myka crossed her arms over her chest and turned fully to Claudia, “Or if you want some unresolved sexual tension, you could just watch Claudia interact with Todd in its complete awkward, nerd glory.”

Claudia’s eyes widened and she ducked behind the counter. Myka turned toward the parking lot and a wide, bright grin stretched across her face. She walked over to sit next to Helena. Myka leaned in close to Helena’s ear. Helena shuddered when Myka’s breath grazed her skin, “Prepare to be dazzled,” she smirked.

Helena forced herself to look away from Myka’s smiling lips so near her own. She swallowed thickly and turned back toward the door and watched a tall, thin blonde man with glasses walk in. “Hey Todd,” Myka chirped.

He smiled awkwardly and waved at Myka. From behind the counter, there was a loud thunk followed by a groan from Claudia. Todd ran the rest of the way to the counter and leaned over toward the noise. Myka fought a giggle, “You okay, Claud?”

Claudia appeared behind the counter, hand rubbing her elbow, “Yes, Myka thank you,” she gritted out.

They watched Claudia’s demeanor slide from pained to a tentative shy grin, “Hey Todd. What can I get you today?”

Todd smiled back at her and stuttered briefly then cleared his throat, “A Mistaken Identity please.”

Claudia nodded and they exchanged money before she moved over to the espresso machine to begin his drink. Todd moved over to the pick-up side of the counter and leaned against the bar, watching Claudia work. Myka nudged her elbow into Helena’s side and nodded at them. Todd all but rested his head on his arms watching Claudia. Claudia glared intently behind furrowed brows, trying to ignore all three sets of eyes boring into her skull. She popped the lid on his drink and placed it on the counter in front of him. Todd reached for it while Claudia’s hand still lingered, brushing their fingers together. He smiled shyly as her face flushed nearly as red as her hair. “Thanks, Claudia. See ya later.”

“Bye Todd…” Claudia bit her lower lip and bounced on her heels as he walked toward the door, “Hey Todd.”

He stopped and turned back to look at her. She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck, “You, uh, I mean—” Claudia glanced at Myka and Helena who quickly looked away toward Helena’s computer and pretended fiercely not to pay attention, “You want to go get a drink sometime?” she finished with a shrug.

Todd’s jaw dropped a little but he quickly closed it and nodded, “Yes,” he replied simply and turned back to leave.

Helena and Myka watched him walk determinedly toward his car, fighting off a fit of laughter. Helena leaned toward Myka, “How long before he realizes a simple agreement isn’t enough?”

Myka swallowed, distracted by the feel of the back of Helena’s arm against her side, her hand resting near Myka’s thigh. Myka cleared her throat, “I say he gets backed out before he realizes.”

“I say he gets to the end of the parking lot all together,” Helena chuckled.

Helena turned to look at Claudia and leaned back. Myka missed the warmth immediately and pretended not to stare at Helena’s lips under the guise of watching Todd. “Aaand I lost,” she sighed.

Helena turned back to the door in time to see Todd pull out of the parking lot, “I seem to have lost as well.”

Claudia was wiping furiously at an imagined spot on the counter, desperately ignoring the two women making bets on her crush when the phone rang. She jumped and reached for the cordless next to the register, “Endless Wonder, Claudia speaking.”

Claudia’s face turned beet red and she quickly turned away from the green and brown eyes staring intently at her. After a moment, she replied, “Yeah, sounds great. I’ll see you then. Bye.”

Claudia turned around and returned the phone to its cradle. Myka stood and began clapping in the girl’s direction. Helena merely smiled and tugged on Myka’s shirt to sit her back down, “Congratulations, Claudia. Well done,” Helena smiled supportively.

“Nice work, kiddo,” Myka beamed.

Claudia waved them off with a grin. Myka turned back to the woman sitting next to her and cleared her throat, “Now, about this club problem of yours…”


	11. Eavesdrop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by The Civil Wars.

“For God’s sake, Helena, pull yourself together,” she scolded her reflection in the bathroom mirror, “I suppose this is karmic retribution for teasing Myka about behaving like a teenager on our first date,” she continued to herself while she brushed blush across her cheeks.

She closed the bathroom door and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her black jeans hugged her so tightly they looked painted on while the emerald silk tank hung loosely over her chest. Helena exhaled slowly, “This isn’t a date, this is merely a research excursion.”

As she ran her fingers through her hair, the doorbell rang. “Bollocks,” she muttered, “Always early.”

Helena forced herself to walk slowly through the living room. She shook her arms out lightly at her sides and smiled before opening the door, “Myka, darling, you’re…”

“Early, I know. Sorry, it’s my thing,” Myka apologized with a crooked grin.

Helena stepped aside, allowing Myka entrance and letting her eyes wander. It was a play in opposites, Myka’s purple tank top stretched tightly across her chest and was tucked into a soft flowing dark brown skirt that ended just above the knee, showing off her long legs. Myka’s grin grew broader, catching Helena’s gaze around her thighs. “If they’re too much of a distraction I could always go home and change.”

Helena rolled her eyes and smiled, “Yes, darling, you caught me. I’ll just be a few moments. Would you care for some water?”

“I’m good,” Myka replied and moved into the living room to sit on the couch.

“Fuck,” Helena muttered to herself once safely back in her bedroom.

She pulled her boots on and zipped them then quickly did another once over in the mirror. “Don’t forget a jacket. It’ll get cold tonight,” Myka shouted from the living room.

“Right,” Helena replied to herself and grabbed her jacket off its hanger.

She did one last check of the bathroom, making sure everything was off, unplugged and put away before heading back to the living room. Myka’s arms were draped over the back of the couch, her legs crossed at the knee. She leaned back when she heard the clack of Helena’s heels against the wood floors and smiled brightly, “Ready?”

Helena nodded and picked up her purse and keys. Myka carefully lifted herself off the couch. Her keys clinked together in her hands. Helena busied herself in her purse and did not notice when Myka stopped next to her. Myka tiptoed in her sandals and placed a soft kiss on Helena’s cheek, “You look unbelievable by the way,” she smiled and walked on out the front door.

Helena cleared her throat to wipe the grin off her face and locked the door behind her, leaving a light on in the kitchen for when she returned home. The passenger door to Myka’s truck was open and waiting for her. Myka was adjusting herself in the seat by the time Helena had climbed in. “You know those heels make you almost six foot tall,” Myka commented, “Your feet are gonna be screaming after all night on those stilts.”

“Is someone unused to not being the tallest woman in the room?” Helena teased.

“Maybe,” Myka smirked and backed out of the driveway, “Though it might be nice to not be the giraffe in the room for once. I’ll let you enjoy that title.”

“Is it completely pathetic to admit that I’m a bit nervous?” Helena asked once they pulled onto the Mamalahoa highway.

“Nervous?” Myka quickly glanced in Helena’s direction.

“Mmm,” she nodded.

Myka reached out and put a hand on top of Helena’s, giving it a quick squeeze, “Why nervous?”

Helena sighed, “I always experience a bit of anxiety when I’m beginning a novel. I’ve been working on it all week but it’s a particularly strong sensation right now. I’ve never written outright romance. I’m not entirely certain I recall how one goes about wooing a person. It’s been a decade since I’ve been to a club and half that since I’ve even been in a relationship.”

Myka smiled in sympathy and took a deep breath, “Firstly, ‘wooing?’ Secondly, you’re just going to observe. There’s no pressure on you to even have fun. I am happy to play bodyguard for the evening and keep the unwashed masses away because they will be all over you, with you looking like that,” her thumb rubbed circles across Helena’s knuckles.

Helena’s eyes drifted to Myka’s hand on hers. She smiled at the easiness of the gesture, “And who is going to keep these unwashed masses away from you?”

Myka snorted and rolled her eyes, returning both hands to the steering wheel, “I’ll be just fine. Trust me.”

Helena studied her profile. Her hair was pulled into a low loose ponytail that hung over her shoulder, leaving Helena an unobstructed view of Myka’s long neck. She imagined trailing her fingers down Myka’s skin, her throat grew suddenly dry. Helena looked away quickly, willing the warmth from her cheeks. She watched the landscape shift from lush green grass to dry, cracked black earth and back again to green grass. She jolted when something tapped against her shoulder. “Earth to Helena,” Myka accentuated each word with a poke from—what Helena could now see was—a CD case.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Helena asked, taking the case from Myka.

“I said we’ve got about an hour to go and I’d rather not listen to static the whole way. Unless you want me to fall asleep and we die on Saddle Road. It happens…a lot,” Myka replied.

Helena stilled and took as subtle a deep breath as she could muster.“It’s that difficult to get to the other side of the island?” she asked, forcing nonchalance into her tone. 

She unzipped the case and flipped through the CDs inside.

Myka shrugged, “It’s just a bit of a winding road made particularly more difficult after full dark which it’ll be soon.”

Helena yawned to release the tension building in her ears, “Are we going up as well?”

“Yeah. Mauna Kea’ll be on the left here soon-ish. We’re gonna go through the clouds if there are any. You should really come up here during the day. It’s stunning,” Myka pointed ahead and toward her left.

Helena instinctively leaned forward to look in the direction Myka indicated but Helena could not see much. “It gets so dark at night, the sun is barely out of the sky but it’s still difficult to see much beyond the headlights all ready,” she whined.

Myka chuckled, “Yeah. It’s weird how dark it actually gets without all the light pollution.”

Helena poked Myka in the side and rolled her eyes.

“Hey! Don’t poke the driver!” Myka squealed.

“Ticklish are we?” Helena smirked, “I shall file that away for later.”

“Oh hardy har,” Myka deadpanned.

Helena pulled a CD from the case and put it in the player. “Whaddya pick?” Myka asked.

“Something I’ve never heard of before. It began with an H I believe, I’m not certain,” she replied.

Myka nodded and returned her attention to the road. They continued their small talk for the remainder of the trip. Before long, they arrived at the club Claudia had suggested they visit. “Well, it’s about half past ten, think that’s late enough on a Friday for the twenty somethings of Hawaii to make their way to the bars? The place looks pretty empty…” Myka surveyed the nearly empty parking lot and suddenly had second thoughts about letting Claudia convince her to trek to the other side of the island instead of going to any of the bars Myka actually visited on occasion.

Helena sighed, “We’ve come all this way, we may as well say we at least went inside.”

“Okey dokey,” Myka replied and turned off the ignition.

The pair made their way to the large wooden double doors of the club. Myka swung one side open and motioned for Helena to enter. They were greeted with the low thrum of a bassline. A bouncer near a second set of doors—stained glass—nodded them through. Helena leaned in to Myka and buried her head against her shoulder, “He didn’t even bother to see identification. Have we gotten that old?”

Myka chuckled, “I think we’ve reached that age, yes. Come on. Let’s get a drink.”

They made their way through a maze of booths and tables surrounding the perimeter of the dancefloor and headed toward an oversized bar. A beautiful woman about their age greeted them, “Welcome to the Warehouse, ladies. I’m Abigail Cho. I assume you’re Myka and HG?”

Myka’s eyebrow shot up in immediate suspicion. Abigail laughed congenially and motioned for them to follow her. They cautiously made their way around the bar and followed Abigail to a small curved staircase leading to a platform. “I assume from your faces, Claudia didn’t tell you she called ahead to let me know you were coming?”

 

“Uh yup,” Myka replied, still a bit hesitant.

“We’ve set up a space for you up here, Miss Wells, Miss Bering. It overlooks the entire club which should give you a good view of the place as well as some privacy. Of course we aren’t hiding you away up here, you’re welcome to come mingle but from Claudia’s description of your needs, that didn’t sound like something you’d find appealing,” Abigail explained.

“I’m sorry, but what, precisely, did Claudia say to you?” Helena interjected.

Abigail turned her warm smile toward Helena, “She said that you were writing a book and needed to conduct research while also still getting enough privacy to have a…how did she put it…a ‘not date, date,’” Abigail nodded along with the quote of Claudia’s words.

“Sounds like Claud all right,” Myka muttered.

“There’s a dedicated bartender up here,” she motioned to a sleeker bar than the main one in the corner, “And a private restroom,” she pointed in the opposite direction, “I’ll be around through most of the evening if you have any questions or needs while you’re with us. It was a pleasure to meet you both,” she extended her hand to each woman and exited with a smile.

“Somebody’s angling to get a mention in the book,” Myka winked.

Helena laughed, “It would seem that way. Would you like a drink?”

Myka nodded, “Vodka tonic please.”

Myka hung her jacket over the back of a plush dark wine coloured couch, tucked her skirt slightly between her legs and leaned over the railing overlooking the floor below. People were slowly trickling in and filtering toward the bar. The DJ looked barely eighteen with floppy dark hair and oversized headphones around his neck. “A hand if you don’t mind, Myka dear?” Helena reached her elbow out, allowing Myka space to take her coat and join it with hers on the couch then took the glass offered her. “They are definitely angling to be included in the book. The drinks are apparently on the house. Or perhaps we are old enough that they assume we will not be drinking our body weight in shots.”

Myka snickered and turned back to the railing, “Maybe. I’ll only be having the one since I have to drive us back tonight anyway.”

“You know, I could drive back if you’d like or we could get a hotel room somewhere. You did say this was the civilized side of the island,” Helena offered as she leaned next to her.

Myka turned her body to face Helena, “Miss Wells, are you trying to get me to sleep with you already?”

While Myka’s voice kept a light teasing tone, something inside Helena clenched and sent heat spiraling through her core. She cleared her throat, “My darling, if I wanted to get you in bed, I’d prefer it was my own for our first encounter. I do have some class.”

Helena rolled her eyes up from Myka’s lips and took a sip from her Manhattan with a smirk. Myka’s lips parted slightly and she whispered mostly to herself, “No fair.”

Helena took the opportunity to make a smooth escape to the couch which was positioned near the railing. She sat her drink on the glass table next to the couch and crossed her legs. Myka was still standing, sipping her drink. The tables on both sides of the couch held small lamps emitting a soft warm light that became the majority of the illumination in the club as someone dimmed the lighting and turned up the music. A low din was growing in front of them and cliques formed around the tables and booths. Myka turned her attention back to the crowd in front of and slightly below her. She felt eyes boring into her backside and blushed. “Myka, dear, I am quite enjoying the view but if I’m going to get any work done, I would appreciate it if you weren’t in my direct line of sight.”

Myka turned away from the railing and placed her cup on the opposite table before smoothing her skirt behind her and sitting. She pulled her legs up beneath her and stretched her skirt over her feet then began scanning the crowd again. _Focus. Work, Myka. You’re not a horny teenager_ , she rolled her eyes at herself and rubbed the back of her neck.

Myka was so focused on looking out at the crowd below that she did not notice Helena staring at her profile again. Helena took another sip of her drink and scolded herself, _Focus,_ then turned back to look at the bar area.

Myka’s eyes were trained on a group of large muscled college age guys none too subtly staring at a group of thin blondes huddled at a corner of the bar. Myka shifted her weight toward the center of the couch, readjusting her legs to the other side. She placed her hand on Helena’s leg, her eyes staying focused on the two groups making tentative eye contact. Helena looked down at Myka’s hand, all coherent thought draining from her head. After several seconds, Myka squeezed Helena’s leg and pointed, “I think these guys are about to go over to those girls,” she whispered above the music.

Helena’s skin tingled at the loss of contact and she shifted closer to Myka barely paying attention to where she had indicated. A deep breath later and Helena’s eyes adjusted to what Myka was trying to show her. She watched a group of young men led by one with sandy blonde hair in a tight white cotton shirt make their way toward the bar. She shifted her attention to the bar and a group of young women huddled together giggling, from the looks of it, trying to slyly point at the group approaching them. The one, Helena assumed was the alpha female ran her finger along the edge of her lips and tossed her white blonde hair around toward the males. Both groups waited until their respective alphas approved or disapproved of one another. The women made bashful eye contact with the men. “It’s like watching Animal Planet,” Myka whispered.

Helena snickered, “Indeed.”

The young woman playfully ran her fingers along the young man’s arm and inclined her head toward the bar. “Apparently that’s the universal signal to buy them drinks,” Myka remarked as she took a sip of her own.

Helena gave a hum of agreement as the young men broke off to find a woman to speak with and gesture the bartender over. Various levels of interest played across the group ranging from attraction from both sides to attraction by one party to the cast off pair that wanted nothing more than to escape the other’s company. Helena pointed out the unfortunate pair and their mutual looks of disgust and closed off body language. They continued watching the interactions until they finished their drinks and made their way to the dance floor. Even the disinterested couple seemed to have struck an accord to deal with one another. “Maybe they realized they could be friends, instead of lovers,” Myka offered, “Reminds me a bit of me and Pete actually.”

They watched the two laughing together, seemingly at their comrades, then dancing with enough space between them to still be dancing together but give off the vibe that they were not together. “Pete had a crush on you?” Helena interrupted, finally processing Myka’s statement.

She laughed, “Little slow on the uptake there, Wells. Yeah, he tried to ask me out ages ago before he met Amanda. It was a disaster. Ten minutes into an uncomfortable dinner and we realized we should just be friends. Then I met Sam and he met Amanda and…” Myka’s voice trailed off.

Helena pulled her leg underneath her and turned toward Myka allowing her space to continue. Myka laughed and glanced sideways at Helena, “This is not early dating conversation, Helena.”

Myka took a sip of her drink; Helena reached out and laced her fingers together with Myka’s. Helena smiled gently, “I’ll not push. God knows there’s enough in my closets I am loathe to share. You may share or not share however much you wish. There’ll be no judgment from me.”

Myka toyed with Helena’s hand and finished her drink, enjoying the pleasant warm buzz of the alcohol. She unwound their fingers and sat her empty cup on the table then turned back toward Helena and rested her head against her arm over the back of the couch. Helena cleared her throat and drained her drink quickly, “I’m going to get another drink. Would you like something else?”


	12. Anything Could Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Ellie Goulding.

“Water, please,” Myka smiled.

“Ever the responsible one,” Helena winked.

Myka’s head tilted following Helena’s movement away from her. She noticed Helena’s sculpted shoulder muscles beneath the straps of her top bunch and flex as she moved. Myka wondered if Helena’s skin was as soft and delicate as it looked. Helena leaned forward against the bar while she waited for the bartender to finish her request. Myka chuckled and shook her head at the black pencil heels Helena had chosen. Laughter still danced in her eyes by the time Helena returned. “What?” she asked as she handed Myka her water.

“Thanks. Those heels,” Myka replied and took a sip.

“What about them?”

Helena sat her drink down and crossed her legs, kicking the top leg out in front of her, “I think they look quite nice.”

“Oh that’s no question,” Myka responded, “They just look uncomfortable is all.”

Helena waved the comment away and retrieved her Mai Tai. She returned her attention to the now crowded dance floor. She held the straw and umbrella back and took a long drink from the glass. Myka watched her throat bob. With her free hand, Helena ran fingers through her hair. Myka rested the side of her head against the back of the couch. “You’re incredibly beautiful, you know?”

Helena smiled and turned her face toward Myka. Her hand reached to smooth her hair behind her ear. Helena watched Myka watch the movement. Helena smirked. She trailed her fingers across her cheek and brought it to her bottom lip which she traced lightly. Myka smirked in return and glanced up at Helena’s eyes. “Subtle,” Myka grinned.

Helena wet her lips with her tongue before replying, “It worked, did it not?”

Myka’s eyes had flicked back to her lips at the movement. Myka took a deep breath and shook her head. “That it did,” she admitted, grateful for the dim lighting in the club.

Myka turned abruptly away from Helena and took a drink of her water. She absently watched bodies moving against each other on the dance floor. Her hand darted to her collar bone, drawing a line across it. She felt heat flood through her. Helena watched Myka’s chest rise and fall in quick shallow breaths. Myka pulled her feet out from under her and crossed her legs. Her skirt drifted at the movement revealing an expanse of thigh. Helena nearly reached for the exposed skin without thought but Myka quickly adjusted the fabric to hide herself away again.

Helena took the moment to school her own shallow breathing and take a drink of welcomingly cool liquid. _Christ_ , Helena scolded herself. She turned and placed her glass on the table. “Excuse me, Myka,” Helena stood and made her way to the restroom.

Myka exhaled slowly and drank more water. Helena knocked lightly on the door before opening it. As it turned out, it was a restroom with several stalls and a row of sinks. Helena leaned over the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She turned on the cold water and wet her throat. She closed her eyes briefly, collecting her thoughts. 

Helena’s breath hitched as she imagined thin arms slip around her waist and turn her. Soft lips fell against hers lightly at first then grew hungry and demanding. Helena’s stomach clenched along with muscles lower. Her eyes fluttered open to her very flushed reflection alone in the restroom. She shook the remnants of the brief fantasy free. “Christ,” she muttered and pulled a handful of paper towels from the dispenser to dab at her throat.

From her spot on the couch, Myka downed her remaining water. She walked to the bar. The man refilled her glass and slid it back to her. Myka smiled in thanks and returned to the couch. She sank against the plush cushions. With her feet firmly tucked up under her and her skirt spread carefully covering her skin, Myka gazed back out at the crowd. She draped her arm across the back of the couch and shifted her body toward where Helena would sit when she returned. Myka tried to make her placement appear as nonchalant as possible. Her empty hand reached up to her hair and twirled a few strands. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and rolled her eyes at herself. She glanced back toward the bathroom door. She inhaled deeply and readjusted herself again.

Myka jumped when she heard the clinking of ice against glass next to her. Her hand flew to her chest. 

“Apologies, dear,” Helena grimaced and sat her cup back down.

“It’s…no it’s fine,” Myka stumbled and shook her head half at herself.

Helena took a moment to take in Myka’s location. A smirk spread across her face. Helena lowered herself near the middle of the couch where Myka had drifted. She crossed her legs at the knee. Myka watched the movement from the corner of her eye. Helena’s foot bobbed slightly nearly touching her. She felt Helena shift closer. The cushion dipped where Helena’s hand pressed between them. Myka lifted the glass she held with both hands in her lap to take a drink. She felt eyes watching her. The liquid felt thick going down her throat. She leaned over, elongating her body toward the table where she sat her drink and recrossed her legs. She felt her skirt slide up her leg but focused on tucking her foot close to her body to keep from brushing against Helena’s. She took a breath before sitting back up. Myka dared a glance at Helena.

The look on Helena’s face made Myka freeze. Her eyes were trapped on Myka’s leg. Myka reached down to pull her skirt. Helena’s hand shot forward and trapped Myka’s against her thigh. Myka shuddered. Helena dragged her eyes up to Myka’s lips. Myka’s tongue darted out, unconsciously, to wet them. Helena’s eyes finally looked into Myka’s as she leaned forward. Myka’s breath hitched. Helena’s hand slipped around the side of her leg, pulling Myka closer. Helena’s other hand came up and traced along Myka’s cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the sensation. Helena brushed her lips against Myka’s. Myka leaned into the soft touch pouring her desire into it. Helena pulled back. Both their breaths came in short puffs. 

Myka closed the small space between them again. Her hands slipped onto Helena’s body. The left grasped at Helena’s hip. The right tangled in the hair at Helena’s neck. Helena groaned. Myka smiled into the kiss and bit lightly on Helena’s bottom lip. “We should probably reign it in,” Myka half moaned when Helena’s hand slipped higher up her thigh.

“Quite right, darling,” Helena smiled, laying kisses along Myka’s throat.

Myka balled her hand in a fist full of Helena’s hair and carefully tugged Helena’s head back. Helena’s lust blown eyes blinked and focused again on Myka’s lips which were moving but she could hardly make out words from the thundering of her heart in her ears. “Helena,” Myka repeated.

“Yes,” Helena swallowed thickly.

“I would like to get out of here. Now,” Myka’s voice was barely a trembling whisper against Helena’s cheek.

Helena nodded. Myka extricated herself from Helena’s grip. She stood shakily and finished her water in large gulps. Helena watched dumbly. Myka’s lips were moving again, “…restroom. Finish your drink and we’ll get out of here.”

Once Myka disappeared behind the restroom door, Helena blinked and sucked in a deep breath. “My god,” she muttered.

Helena picked up her drink and finished it in several long sips. She took it along with Myka’s empty water glass to the bar. Her skin still felt too hot so she laid her coat over her arm and gathered her purse. She turned in time to see Myka gliding toward her. Her arm slipped around Helena’s waist and she placed a soft kiss on Helena’s neck before releasing her and collecting her belongings. Myka dug her keys out of her jacket pocket then slid her arm back in place resting lightly on Helena’s hip. “Ground rules,” Myka stated abruptly once they were settled in her truck, “No distracting the driver. I don’t want to kill us. Once we get you home, I’m not staying the night. No matter how damn much I want to.”

Helena leaned back against the door, facing Myka, her leg tucked underneath her. Myka carefully kept her hands on the steering wheel, the urge to resume what they started a near overwhelming sensation in her core. “Before we head out of here, I’m going to stop and get gas and us both some water,” Myka’s eyes fell to Helena’s slightly parted lips, “We are thirty somethings and making out in a car like teens is not okay anymore,” she mumbled to herself.

Helena smiled and Myka grimaced. Apparently her internal monologue was not as internal as she had hoped. Helena pulled herself up and half crawled across the bench seat toward Myka. Myka’s eyes darted to the cleavage offered up from Helena’s position. “You are fucking trouble,” Myka groaned and pulled Helena up into her arms.


	13. Hologram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Katie Herzig.

It was hurried and fumbling, the way they came together. Myka could taste the pineapple on Helena’s lips. The soft sweetness mingled with her hurried breaths. The sound of approaching voices cut through the haze of Helena’s hands running up her legs. Myka jolted and pushed Helena back. Helena felt suddenly like a teenager. She adjusted her top before reaching back for her seatbelt. The latch clicking home broke whatever daze Myka had vanished into. Myka turned the key in the ignition. The truck grumbled to life. Helena watched quietly. Myka put the truck in gear and drove away. They sat that way, in a heavy silence, through Myka’s stop at the gas station. Then through both their bottles of water. Myka gripped the steering wheel so tight that Helena felt convinced the thing would break beneath her grasp.

They weaved around dark curving roads, the only relief to the night being the bright lights which Myka dimmed with each stray car they passed then turned back up again. Helena cleared her throat. Myka sighed loudly and ran a hand through her hair. Helena watched Myka’s shoulders drop a fraction. “I’m sorry, Helena.”

“For what?” Helena hazarded.

Myka chanced a peek in Helena’s direction. Helena noticed dried paths down Myka’s cheeks. Myka exhaled slowly, “I was in love once,” Myka paused, “Or I thought I was, I don’t know.”

“Myka,” Helena squeezed Myka’s arm and traced circles over her skin with her thumb.

“He was married. We had moments together. Stolen moments in cars and hotel rooms. Then he died,” she cleared her throat, “I haven’t really. I mean I have but nothing serious you know?”

Helena’s hand drifted to her locket as she deciphered the subtext of Myka’s words. Before Helena could reply, Myka continued, “I’m just…” her voice trailed off, “My life has a tendency to blow up as soon as I get attached to someone or something.”

An abrupt laugh burst out of Helena. Myka’s posture straightened and both hands resumed their tight grip of the steering wheel. Helena quickly explained, “I’m so sorry. I know a thing or two about one’s world blowing up,” she released the locket to softly fall against her chest.

Myka nodded slowly allowing Helena space to share or not share whatever she wanted. The silence in the car drifted between them. Helena watched the mountains they passed between, her neck craned awkwardly to try to catch the top. “I miscarried several years ago,” she finally said.

Myka glanced at her. Her hand hovered between them before falling back on the wheel. “I’m so sorry,” Myka settled on.

Helena rested her head on the glass. “I’m more okay than I was for a while,” Helena continued, “I, unfortunately, processed that loss by getting involved with a man who had a daughter. I think I broke his heart a bit when he realized it was the life I was building with them that I loved more than I cared for him.”

Myka nodded at the road in front of her. Helena smiled distantly, “I suppose I’m guiltier of blowing up my own life. Not certain that’s exactly a glowing endorsement for myself but there it is,” she spread her hands out in front of her then dropped them back in her lap.

Myka huffed a laugh and shook her head, “I slept with a married man, Helena. I’m not sure I’m in a space where I could or would judge you.”

Helena laughed, “Quite the pair aren’t we?”

Myka nodded and shot Helena a quick smile. “So, while we’re sharing deep, dark secrets, is there anything else you want to purge?” Myka’s hesitance was so thick Helena could almost taste it.

Helena shrugged, “Well, I’ve a long list of ex-lovers, most of whom were men. None serious, not even the father of the baby I lost. I don’t have a particularly close relationship with my family. I used my brother’s name to publish a handful of terrible short stories when I was a teenager. I believe that is the extent of the skeletons in my closets,” Helena said the last with a smile.

“I see,” Myka nodded slowly, “I dunno those short stories might be a deal breaker. If you don’t let me read them, that is.”

“We haven’t yet progressed to that point in our relationship, I’m afraid,” Helena winked, “And you?”

Myka sighed and a knot formed in Helena’s stomach. Myka bit the corner of her lip before launching into a blur of words. Helena shook her head, “I’m sorry. I did not catch a word of that.”

Myka popped her neck and slowly repeated, “I didn’t have a good relationship with my dad and before we had a chance to really repair it, he passed away. Mom followed not long after. My sister and I don’t talk often. I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer about five years ago but I’m in remission now.”

Myka took a deep breath and put the car in park. Helena sat with her mouth open in Leena’s driveway. “You’re home,” Myka smiled weakly.

Helena blinked once then twice. “If I believed in a deity, darling, I would say that someone seems to have it out for you.”

Myka laughed, “I’m inclined to agree.”

Helena looked back out at her temporary home then turned back to Myka, “Come inside, please.”

Myka’s lips thinned into a line. She shook her head regretfully, “I really shouldn’t. I’m not ready. I’m sorry.”

Helena’s eyes lit up. Myka’s eyebrows knitted together. Helena clarified, “I meant to talk. I believe the best course of action is that we try being friends. If you happen to fall madly in love with me as a result, then so be it,” she winked.

The lopsided grin that spread across Myka’s face made Helena’s heart feel light in her chest. Myka turned off the car and walked behind Helena up the driveway to the door. They traded favourites for the first hour: books, movies, music, tv shows. Embarassing stories came next, flowing more freely thanks to glasses of wine. At three am, they found themselves snuggled next to one another with their arms linked under a blanket on Leena’s couch, watching The Cutting Edge. Helena drifted to sleep barely twenty minutes into the movie. Myka made it slightly further before dropping her head atop Helena’s which rested on her shoulder. 

Light streaming in the windows, woke Myka in the morning. She blinked and rubbed her very dry eyes. Sleeping in contact lenses was her least favourite thing. Her entire body ached, every small movement induced a groan. Next to her, a pair of feet pushed into her side. “Ow,” Myka whined.

Helena stretched and groaned loudly, “Sorry, darling.”

“Shit,” Myka cursed and felt around the couch for her phone before her eyes landed on it on the coffee table.

She clicked the home button. She relaxed back against the sofa, “Oh thank god.”

Helena dug her toes underneath Myka’s leg and yawned, “What time is it?”

“It’s six. But it’s also Saturday,” Myka explained, “We don’t open until nine. Plenty of time to shower and change.”

Helena smirked seductively at Myka who rolled her eyes in response, “At my own house. Claudia’s already gonna give me hell. I’m _not_ showing up at the shops freshly showered and changed from here.”

Helena pouted, the gesture making Myka want to capture those lips and put them to better use. Instead she tossed the cover off her lap over Helena’s head and stood up, stretching. “Oh my god, I’m so sore,” she groaned.

Myka bent forward, elongating her back, as she grabbed her phone. Her back cracked as she twisted in search of her shoes. “Are you doing that on purpose?” Helena asked, eyes peeking over the top of the blanket.

“Huh?” Myka asked.

Helena shook her head, “Apparently not.”

Myka clasped her hands and raised them over her head, lengthening to her tiptoes and looking around the room. “Ah ha!” she bounded toward her shoes, hiding a small smirk.

“You were doing that on purpose, you vixen,” Helena teased.

Myka winked at her and leaned down to where Helena lay on the couch. Myka tilted Helena’s chin up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Helena smiled up at Myka. “I could get used to this.”

“Me too,” Myka admitted.


	14. New Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Yael Naim.

“Myka Ophelia Bering!” Claudia shouted from her bedroom at the sound of the door clicking softly closed behind Myka.

Myka grimaced and plugged her phone in at the plug by the door. “Yeah, it’s just me.”

Claudia appeared suddenly in her doorway, her red hair stuck up awkwardly in several places and the green striped pajamas Myka had gotten her for Christmas were slightly askew. “Spill many but not all details,” she demanded.

“Can it wait until after I’ve showered and you put the coffee on?” Myka pleaded.

Claudia’s face twisted into a glare, “Fine. Just hurry.”

“Yes ma’am,” Myka saluted as she passed.

She quickly gathered a pair of pale hole riddled jeans, undergarments and a loose gray scoop neck top. The shower was exactly what her aching muscles needed. The steam loosened the knots in her neck which she rolled gratefully under the water. Once out and changed, Myka finally dug the contact lenses out of her eyes. She sighed at the relief and pushed her glasses up her nose before combing out her hair. A handful of mousse was scrunched into the curls and she was nearly ready to face the world. The world, in this case, was an anxious Claudia nearly bouncing in the bar stool, drumming her fingers across the island surface. Myka shook her head at the sight, “When is your date with Todd? Because this,” she waved her hands in Claudia’s direction, “Is not a good look on you?”

“You know what? Back off and spill the beans,” Claudia punctuated the demand by sticking out her tongue like a small child.

Myka laughed and sat down next to Claudia, who pushed a coffee cup toward her. “It was fine.”

Claudia glared at her. Myka sighed, “It was good. I mean she’s gorgeous and…”

“Okay, I have eyes, number 1 and number 2, those aren’t the details I want,” Claudia said around a sip of coffee.

Myka waited. Claudia rolled her eyes, “Fine sorry, continue as you wish.”

Myka grinned and recounted the evening leaving out the “gory details,” as Claudia called them, about making out in Myka’s truck. When Myka finished, Claudia put her hand on Myka’s, “You told her about Sam and your parents and the cancer, everything?”

Myka smiled down at her friend’s offered comfort. “Yeah. Just sort of ripped the band-aid off.”

“You okay with that? Still, I mean, ya know after?”

Myka took a gulp of the cooled coffee. “I think so. I mean, I don’t plan on running off at the moment,” she looked up and winked at Claudia, “But you know me. That could change at any time.”

Claudia smiled and playfully slapped Myka’s arm. “HG strikes me as the type who’d follow. I mean, so long as you didn’t throw some below the belt punches before you fled.”

A smile spread out over Myka’s face which she tried to cover with her hand. Claudia laughed, “You got it bad don’t ya?”

Myka crinkled up one side of her face and pinched her finger and thumb close together, “Little bit.”

“Happy is a good look on you, Myka,” Claudia smiled.

Myka smiled shyly and stared into her coffee. She took a deep breath, “Go shower then you can tell me all about your raid group last night. Sounded like it was a bunch of noobs.”

Claudia growled, “Oh my god, you’ve no idea.”

The younger woman got up and put her mug in the sink then bounded off to her bathroom. Part of Myka wondered if adulthood would ever truly catch Claudia and dim some of her childlike qualities. She hoped not. She hoped Claudia stayed the same forever. A fog of melancholy settled on Myka’s shoulders. She wished Claudia had not mentioned running. Myka knew Claudia meant well but it gave all Myka’s lifelong insecurities space to surface. She shook herself, extending her arms out away from her body and tried to physically shake the feeling away. “Shit,” she muttered into her mug.

Myka leaned back against the back of the stool. She pulled her knees into her chest and studied their exposed wood beam ceiling. Her eyes traced the knots and whorls along the planks. Myka did not notice when the shower shut off or even when Claudia carried her boots from the doorway to sit on the couch and put them on. Claudia watched Myka for a moment after her shoes were tied. “All right,” she spoke loudly and stomped toward Myka.

Myka blinked and looked back at Claudia, “Shit, you’re ready?”

Claudia raised an eyebrow and nodded exaggeratedly at Myka. “Yeah, Space Case, get your shit together and get out of your head. I see what you’re doing and it’s probably my fault because I mentioned running. But stop it!”

“Thanks mom,” Myka deadpanned.

Claudia took Myka’s empty mug and put it next to hers in the sink. “I will mom all over this place if you don’t pull yourself together. You have until we get to the store. I’m all for wallowing but don’t do this to yourself. At least not until you have a good reason to, okay?”

Myka rolled her eyes. Logically she knew Claudia was right. She was creating a mess where none needed to be yet. “Messes make themselves,” she tried to rationalize; “I shouldn’t make them for myself.”

Claudia sighed and turned Myka toward her in the chair. She put her hands on Myka’s shoulders and got her face close to Myka’s, “I hate going all ‘pull yourself up by the bootstraps’ cause sometimes you can’t,” she looked away and steadied herself, “But I know you, Myka. It’s okay to be happy. It’s not necessarily a trap. Can you just let it be? You’ve smiled more in the last couple weeks than the entire time I’ve known you. Will you try not to poke at it and find things to justify running?”

Myka looked down at her hands, folded in her lap, “You’re right. I know you’re right.”

“Don’t make me call Pete because I will,” Claudia winked.

Myka laughed at this. Claudia patted her shoulder, “There’s my Myka. Ready to face the weekend warriors?”

“Absolutely,” Myka stood, “Not.”

Claudia snatched her keys from the bowl near the door, “Great. Let’s not be ready together.”

On the walk down to the shops, Claudia regaled Myka with the stories of the failed raid the night before. Before meeting Claudia, Myka had not understood things like aggro and dps and tanks and heals in the context Claudia spoke about them. It made Myka feel like she had when she began learning Russian or French when she was younger. Now, like then, she spoke the language of the MMORPG with some level of authority despite not having played more than in passing when Claudia insisted. The fact that she would even use the acronym for it speaks volumes to her progress down the path to gaming nerd. As opposed to “nerd nerd” as Claudia currently called her.

Myka allowed herself to feel the warm morning sun on her skin. She willed the warmth into her core. Hoping it would burn away all the doubts and fears that surfaced moments ago. She blew air through her lips. Claudia glanced sideways at her as she unlocked the backdoor. “You good?” she asked.

Myka moved her head in a vague nod and shake which wound up looking more like a circle. Claudia rolled her eyes and flipped on the interior lights. Claudia craned her neck toward the front door and the body leaning against it. “Pete’s here,” Claudia said and disappeared into her stockroom.

“Got him. Hope this doesn’t mean he and Amanda had a fight,” Myka sighed.

Myka picked her way between the tables toward the front. Pete extricated himself from the front step at the sounds of Myka turning the lock. He motioned to the car parked in the lot. Myka followed the movement. She sighed in relief when Amanda hopped out of their SUV. “You guys couldn’t call and let us know you were waiting?” Myka asked through the wood framed screen door.

Pete waited for Amanda to make the short walk up to the porch before holding the door open for her. With the pair inside, Myka closed and locked the doors back. Pete whirled on the spot. “Okay Mykes, dish.”

“Claudia,” she sighed.

Amanda put her hand on Myka’s shoulder, “Just in case it didn’t go well.”

“Wow you have no faith in my social skills, huh, Claud?” Myka scoffed.

Claudia brought her till out with her and shrugged, “You don’t have the best track record, Bering.”

Myka blinked slowly, “You’re not wrong,” she turned back to Pete and Amanda who had consoling and excited expressions respectively. Myka groaned, “It was fine. It was good.”

“She didn’t come home until this morning,” Claudia piped up.

Myka’s eyes widened and she felt heat rush to her cheeks. She grimaced and braced herself for the incoming assault. Pete slapped her back roughly and whooped. Amanda just watched quietly. “Why do you look like someone who’s waiting for the other shoe to drop?” she asked after Pete calmed.

Myka smiled sadly and shrugged. Pete groaned, “Are you having buyer’s remorse? Was,” he leaned in and stage whispered, “The sex not good?”

“Oh my god, Pete,” Myka shoved his shoulders which caused him to burst into laughter, “We didn’t have sex. We just talked.”

Amanda rolled her eyes at the juvenile beside her and pulled Myka aside. Pete moved back to the counter and high fived Claudia who giggled quietly to herself. Amanda walked with Myka to her store and picked up a stack of books, allowing Myka space to occupy herself and talk. “Pete’s joking aside, you don’t look like someone who had a good night,” Amanda hazarded as she shelved a book.

Myka bit the inside of her lip. “Gimme a second,” she offered and vanished into her store room. She turned the dial on the safe and retrieved money for the register. When she pushed back out through the door, Amanda had taken up residence on the counter. Her legs dangled in front of her next to the register. Myka pulled the cash from her blue bag and unlocked the register drawer with a key from her pocket before acknowledging Amanda’s presence. “It was heated,” she finally offered her friend with the closing of the drawer.

Myka leaned back against the counter and stared in front of her. “That can be good and bad, sometimes both at the same time,” Amanda replied and hopped off the counter.

She moved into Myka’s line of sight and leaned against the wall opposite her. Myka sighed, “She has some baggage.”

“So do you.”

“I know. That’s—I mean shouldn’t that be a red flag or something? We can’t both have major baggage,” Myka toyed with a curl, wrapping it around her finger.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Amanda slapped lightly at Myka’s elbow.

Myka looked up at her and crossed her arms defensively. Amanda rolled her eyes, “Oh my god, you’re serious. Pete!” she shouted.

“Yes ma’am!” he saluted through the doorway.

“Get the Twizzlers out of the car.”

Pete’s eyebrows drew together in concern. “It’s nothing we can’t work through,” Amanda clarified.

Pete nodded. The smell of coffee slowly wafted over to the bookshop. “Now what’s this we can’t both have issues nonsense?” Amanda asked as she dragged the slightly taller woman through to a table.

Claudia was already walking over with two steaming mugs. She sat them on the table and addressed Amanda, “She’s poking at it before it’s old enough to poke at.”

“Why? I thought you really liked her?” Amanda asked.

“I do. A lot. That’s…that’s part of the problem. I’m pretty far gone this quickly? I like to think I’m a fairly logical woman. I calculate and identify risk and reward factors before making major decisions. HG shorts out my brain,” Myka turned the mug slowly between her hands, “I feel out of control.”

Amanda leaned back and grinned. Pete returned with the Twizzlers and plopped them on the table. Claudia brought a coffee to him and one for herself. They all stared expectantly at Amanda. Her face had broken into a wide smile, “Myka Bering, do you love this woman already?”

Pete choked on his coffee. Claudia stifled another giggle. Myka glared at Amanda, determined to wipe that grin off her face. “That’s ridiculous. We’ve not known each other long enough.”

“Mykes,” Pete started.

Myka leveled a glare at him that made him recoil and hold up his hands in surrender. Myka sighed, “No, I don’t. Not yet. I could. Eventually,” she said into her coffee in a voice barely louder than a whisper. She cleared her throat, “But that doesn’t mean anything and I shouldn’t let it get there. She’ll leave soon and life will go back to normal.”

Claudia’s head hit the table with an audible thud. “Ow,” she groaned.

Pete ran his hands down his face. Amanda continued staring at Myka, contented, like a cat. Myka rolled her eyes in exasperation and stared out the front windows. The trees shifted lightly on a breeze. Myka swiped the Twizzlers from the table and picked herself up, “It’s time to open.”


	15. Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Mary J. Blige.

Myka was, thankfully, swamped all day. By the time she was counting down her till, the Twizzler packet was empty. She shouted across the way to Claudia, “Maybe we should think about hiring someone to split time between shops.”

Claudia appeared with an iced kiwi green tea in a plastic cup for Myka. “Today was a bit of a nightmare, huh?” she replied as she handed Myka the drink.

“A bit,” Myka laughed.

Books were strewn everywhere and shoved halfway back onto the shelves. Magazines were askew amongst the rack and wall. Handfuls of pens and pencils were interspersed around the store like some grand game of hide and seek. “I really wish people would keep better rein on their kids. It’s a warzone in here.”

Myka’s obsessive need for order was screaming at her to immediately stop what she was doing and straighten everything in sight. “It’s gonna take at least an hour to clean up in here,” she continued.

“Perhaps less with some assistance?” that deep alto made Myka shiver.

Helena leaned against the doorframe between shops. The corner of Myka’s lips quirked involuntarily. Claudia caught the look before Myka schooled it off her face. Myka hid behind a sip of her tea. Helena rubbed her hands together and entered the bookstore further, “Where shall I begin?”

Myka smiled full now, “You’re a lifesaver. If you could collect all the pencils from wherever they’ve been shoved and straighten the magazines that’d be amazing,” she resumed counting her till.

Helena nodded and slipped around the counter to quickly kiss Myka’s cheek, “As you wish, my darling.”

Myka flushed amidst stifled snickering from Claudia. She glared in Claudia’s direction. Claudia disappeared back across the threshold. A few moments later, driving guitars filtered through the speakers that they shared. Myka sped her counting, separating the amount for deposit from the amount to start her till in the morning. She placed the cash in zippered bags and dropped them into her safe in the back room. She let the door swing softly closed behind her. She watched Helena move around the store, dipping down to retrieve writing utensils. Myka looked down at the small pile that formed on the cluttered counter. She sighed at the mess and gathered the discarded items all around the register. Once they were divided by section and author, Myka made her way around to shelve the items. Myka tried desperately for nonchalance when she asked, “So what did you do today?”

Helena leaned around a bookcase displaying new releases and smiled brightly in Myka’s direction, “I visited the volcano.”

“It’s nice up there,” Myka nodded absently, now straightening her displays.

“It’s fascinating and surprisingly cool considering,” Helena deposited another handful of pencils on the counter.

“Did you visit the caldera or the actual volcano?” Myka gathered another handful of books from a display table.

“The volcano. I snuck into a group of tourists and listened to their guide explain some things for a time. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to visit the caldera with me one evening,” Helena smiled over her stack of periodicals.

“I—it’s difficult with the store,” Myka replied.

A chair screeched across the floor next door. Myka rolled her eyes, _Of course she’s eavesdropping._ Myka cleared her throat, “I’d be happy to go with you if I can sneak out of here early one day. I’d hate you to miss seeing anything because of me.”

Helena’s eyebrows crinkled, “It’s your company I’m more interested in, Myka.”

“Oh,” Myka stumbled, “Well, the caldera really ought to be seen during the day. It’s a gaping hole in the ground and it doesn’t erupt. But maybe we can have a picnic at Kaloko-Honokohau. Have you ever been on a paddle board?”

Helena chuckled, “I have not.”

“What’s funny?” Myka asked, the last of her armful of books unloaded.

Helena cleared her throat, “I am more of a land creature.”

“Oh.”

Claudia cursed quietly to herself next door. She shook her head at the awkward and silence that ensued, “Hey, HG, you oughtta come up to the house after this. Pete and Amanda are gonna order pizza and play games. Unless you’re scared of getting your ass whooped,” Claudia shouted into the silence.

Myka lifted her eyebrows and shrugged with a smile. Helena nodded at the strange air that descended between herself and Myka. “Is that all right with you?” Helena asked Myka.

“Of course, but fair warning, Claudia and Amanda are incredibly competitive,” Myka winked, desperate to shake off her insecurities.

Helena nodded and shouted back, “I am a terribly sore loser, Miss Donovan, and as such I don’t lose often.”

“Oh it is on! Challenge accepted!” Claudia smiled.

Myka grinned at the way Helena fit with all of them. It was rare and she was grateful for it. Still, her thoughts shouted in the back of her head that this was temporary. She chewed the inside of her lip as Helena relayed her pizza preferences to Claudia. Myka toyed absently with magazines along the wall shelf. A hand snaked around her arm and gently turned her. Myka looked down into Helena’s near black eyes. She smiled and something in her relaxed. She leaned her forehead down against Helena’s and sighed, “I’m weird today I’m sorry. I’m glad you’re joining us.”

Helena nodded with their heads still pressed together. Myka wrapped her arms around Helena’s waist and pulled her into a tight hug. Helena rubbed light circles along Myka’s lower back and pecked her neck then pulled away, “I’m going home to change into something more comfortable and pick up drinks and snacks. Any requests?”

Myka sighed and burrowed her face into Helena’s neck. “Twizzlers and lemonade for Pete,” Myka’s lips grazed along Helena’s skin as she spoke.

Helena shivered and goosebumps erupted along her arm and neck. Myka pulled back with a giggle. Helena shook loose of Myka’s grasp, “Oh that is filed away for later exploitation,” Myka smirked.

Helena rolled her eyes and batted at Myka’s shoulder. “Twizzlers and lemonade? Nothing else specific?” Helena asked.

“Just you,” Myka grinned.

Next door, Claudia made barfing noises, “Copious amounts of popcorn, HG, if you’re taking requests.”

“Righty-ho,” Helena saluted and gathered her purse.

Claudia locked the front door behind her and returned to Myka’s side of the building. “You’re welcome,” she shook her head.

“Thanks, I kinda needed the assist, huh?” Myka blushed.

Claudia laughed and plucked through the stack of pens and pencils, separating them, “You were floundering over here. Get out of your head, seriously. Even if this is limited to a couple months, she makes you happy.”

Myka nodded and squared her shoulders, “As usual, you’re right Claudia. Even if it’s just a fling and it probably is, it’s nice,” Myka smiled at a magazine she righted on the shelf, “She’s pretty great.”

“She is, now let’s get this crap cleaned up and get back to the house. There’s no telling what Pete and Amanda have gotten into,” Claudia plopped the stacks of pens and pencils back in their jars.

“You should invite Todd,” Myka winked.

Claudia rolled her eyes, “I think the whole Scooby gang is a little much for a first date.”

“Yeah. We don’t want to scare him off before he has a chance to fall madly in love with you. Board Game Amanda is pretty terrifying.”

“Uhm, pot, meet kettle, Board Game Myka is pretty terrifying too.”

Myka crossed her arms defensively, “I am not scary. I just like games to be played by their set rules. You and Pete cheat.”

A chorus of “nuh-uh”s and “yuh-huh”s followed the pair through their final checks, out the back door and up the hill.

Claudia pushed open their front door and immediately shielded her eyes, “Everybody better be decent or you’re out!”

Amanda’s face reddened and Pete scowled, “It was one time, Claud, and we were just making out. Nothing to get your undies in a twist.”

“I have been scarred for life, Pete. Thank you very much,” Claudia groaned.

Myka slipped off her shoes and carried them to her room. Pete replied as she walked past, “Do we need to have a birds and the bees talk with you? Your date with Todd is in a few days right?”

“NO!” Myka, Amanda and Claudia shouted in unison.

Myka closed her door behind her and collapsed on her bed, letting her shoes fall from her hand, next to the mattress. She pushed air through her lips and tossed her glasses off before covering her eyes. Exhaustion hit her like a brick. She startled at the sound of the door closing and voices rising. Myka wiped the drool from her chin and groggily made her way to her bathroom. She stretched and grumbled at the knots that had reformed in her muscles. “Shit,” she wiped at a drool spot on her shirt then stripped the top off and rummaged quickly through her closet. When her eyesight did not sharpen, she felt at her face and found her glasses absent. There was a light rapping on her bathroom door which Myka did not hear as she grumbled to herself and searched through her sheets for the missing glasses.

“Ah ha!” she mumbled and pushed the glasses up her nose. 

Myka walked back through the closet, still only in her bra and jeans, and opened the bathroom door. She squeaked at the person washing their hands at the sink. Helena jumped at the sound and gripped the sink in surprise. Myka exhaled and pulled her hair back with her hands, reaching around Helena for a hair tie. Helena admired the sight before her with a smirk. Myka’s abs pulled and twisted as she wrangled her messy hair back to tie up her curls. “What?” Myka squinted and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror over Helena’s shoulder, “Shit!”

Myka ducked back through the closet amidst Helena’s giggles. She threw on the nearest shirt she could find which was an oversized loose tank top that completely defeated the point of even putting on a shirt in the first place. The bathroom door opened and shut and Myka put a tight black tank on and tossed the oversized one back over top. She shook her head at herself and returned to the bathroom to do a once over and splash water on her heated face. She took a deep breath, closed the door leading to her room and exited the bathroom door that opened to the living room. “All right suckers, who’s ready to lose?”

Pete nodded at her, “Sleeping Beauty awakens eh?”

“Yeah sorry about that,” Myka rubbed the back of her neck.

Claudia and Helena had their heads together off in the corner inspecting one of her many engineering projects. They were whispering conspiratorially and pointing at various parts of the gadget Claudia held in her hand. “What are Professor Bunsen and Beaker over there looking at?”

“I resemble that remark, Bering,” Claudia shouted over her shoulder.

Helena turned with a giant grin painted on her face, “Claudia was just showing me her attempt at creating her own wireless sound system. She’s really quite talented, Myka. You neglected to mention.”

Claudia scoffed, “Yeah, Myka, how dare you fail to mention that I’m a super genius/mad scientist?”

Myka took a slice of pizza and waved it in their general direction, “That’s why, you’re monopolizing her.”

Amanda pulled a board game out one of the bookcases framing the television and waved it at them, “I wanna be the bioterrorist this time. Pandemic is probably the safest bet for not scaring HG off these nights.”

“Ya got some competition in the genius department, Claud,” Pete shouted over his shoulder while clearing the pizza boxes off the ottoman between the couches.

“Them’s fightin’ words, Pete, and I sure as hell ain’t fighting Amanda. Her guns are as big as my head,” Claudia put away the torn apart sound system and helped Pete.

Amanda flexed proudly and sat the box on the ottoman where Myka sat on the floor alone. “How about those guns make some popcorn?” Myka smiled around the pizza in her mouth.

“Myka, what would you like to drink?” Helena asked from the kitchen.

Myka watched her load a tray with filled glasses for everyone while she thought, “Uhm, water’s fine.”

She watched her extended family and Helena busy themselves around the kitchen, performing various tasks. A feeling of contentment settled in Myka’s bones and she sighed. _It won’t last,_ she reminded herself, _Enjoy it while you can._ Helena watched the same distant look she observed earlier slide across Myka’s face. She nudged Claudia with her shoulder and nodded in Myka’s direction. Claudia turned to look at Myka and groaned, “Hey there, Distracted Pants, set up the game board.”

Myka stuffed the last portion of pizza crust in her mouth and tossed a thumbs up toward the kitchen. Helena leaned closer to Claudia, “Have I done something wrong?”

Claudia shook her head, “Nah, Myka just…”

“Mykes is being Mykes. She’s waiting for the other shoe to drop,” Pete interrupted, he waggled his eyebrows at Helena, “Apparently you’re too perfect or something.”

Helena snickered, “That couldn’t be further from the truth, I’m afraid.”

“Don’t try telling her that,” Amanda piped in from in front of the microwave.

Myka raised an eyebrow at them, “You guys seem like you’re up to something shifty,” she feigned disinterest by shuffling a deck of cards.

Pete and Claudia displayed twin looks of innocence. When Myka looked up from the cards, she snorted, “Real convincing.”

Helena carried over the tray of drinks and sat it down on the side opposite where Myka had spread out the various game pieces. She shifted next to Myka and sat on her knees, “So explain Pandemic to me. I assume from the name and Amanda’s desire to be a bioterrorist that it has to do with illnesses and either stopping or spreading them.”

“That’s right,” Myka nodded and finished setting up the board.

Myka proceeded to explain the rules and objectives of the game to Helena who took in the information studiously. Helena nodded with narrowed eyes when Myka finished, “Got it. We work together to eradicate the diseases and stop Amanda. Easy enough.”

Pete, Myka, Claudia, and Amanda burst out laughing. Helena’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, “Have I misunderstood an objective?”

“No, HG,” Claudia gasped through laughter, “But this game is hardcore and we’re gonna play at the ‘oh god please no god’ level.”

“Challenge accepted, I’m quite a fast learner,” Helena cracked her knuckles.

Pete sighed, “You just insulted the card gods. We’re gonna crash and burn.”

____________________

“You’re bloody joking!” Helena shouted in frustration as she turned yet another epidemic card.

“Well, that’s the game,” Pete groaned behind his hands covering his face.

“Again,” Helena demanded, “I see now my pride was the cause of this disaster. I underestimated the situation. It shan’t happen again.”

Claudia rolled her eyes and Amanda guffawed, “I think we created a monster.”

Myka rubbed Helena’s back, “Honey, we just played three games in a row where Amanda didn’t even beat us, the cards did. I think it’s time to admit defeat.”

Myka removed her hand and Helena sighed and leaned back against the couch behind her. “Well don’t sulk,” Myka poked Helena’s leg, “Help us clean up. They’ll be other chances to play.”

Helena nodded. They all gathered the pieces and put them into small baggies to go back in the box. Amanda and Pete got up and gathered the empty cups and snack waste. They carried the items to the kitchen. Pete turned on the water and set to washing the dishes. Helena stood and stretched. Myka watched from her spot on the floor. “What time is it?” Helena asked.

Claudia squinted at the clock on the microwave. Amanda, who was drying dishes as Pete finished washing them, answered, “It’s 9:30.”

“Is that all?” Helena replied.

Myka pushed herself up off the ground and returned the box to the shelf by the television. “We usually watch a movie after we finish a game but ‘Manda has to be on base at 5am for PT,” Pete offered.

“You’re welcome to pick a movie if you want to, HG,” Claudia said with a sigh, “I gotta stay up for a raid at midnight.”

Helena looked over at Myka, who shrugged, “Claud plays an online game and a group of people go complete quests together at a certain time.”

Helena nodded, “I know what a raid is, I was more curious your opinion on starting a movie.”

“Ah,” Myka smiled, “No complaints from me.”

“Hold the phone, HG, you know about MMORPGs?” Claudia bounded next to HG as she walked up to the bookshelf holding Claudia and Myka’s movie collection.

Myka watched them for a moment before heading to the kitchen. She began putting away the dried dishes next to them. Myka sighed, “She fits with us, huh?”

Pete turned off the water and dried his hands with a paper towel, “She does.”

“Myka Bering, stop that right now or I swear I will snap you on the ass with this towel,” Amanda threatened.

Myka laughed and held up her hands, “Yes, ma’am,” she continued putting away cups.

“Two weeks from today works for you too, right Mykes?” Pete asked as he helped Amanda slip into her jacket.

“What?” Myka shook her head, “Oh your party. Yeah that should be fine. Claud and I planned on closing the stores at 4 so we can come help you guys set up.”

Amanda hugged Myka, Pete followed close behind then they whistled at Claudia. Claudia turned and waved, “See you guys! Drive safe.”

“Let us know when you get home,” Myka added and closed the door behind them.


	16. Gimme All Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Alabama Shakes.

Myka turned back to the pair of women huddled in front of the television. Myka could not help but smile at their conspiratorial giggling. Claudia turned first to Myka. “I’m putting on jammies. I’ll be back,” with this she bounded to her bedroom and closed the door.

“Pajamas sound pretty great,” Myka sighed as she and Helena met in the middle of the room.

Myka wrapped her arms around Helena’s waist. Helena hummed agreement and placed a mostly chaste kiss on Myka’s lips. Myka pulled back with a lazy grin, “Did I mention today that you look lovely?”

Helena exaggerated a thinking expression and leaned back in Myka’s arms, “You did not, but feel free to now,” she winked.

Myka pinched Helena’s waist which earned her a look of disapproval and warning. Myka’s head fell slightly back as she laughed. Helena noticed, not for the first time, the long lines of Myka’s neck. Myka shook her head at Helena and looked down at the woman. The television over their shoulders started playing previews for other movies. Myka cleared her throat to try to lessen the heat that she suddenly felt all along her skin. Helena pushed away slightly. Myka reluctantly let go and took a step backward, “So I’m going to put on pajamas. I’m sure I have some sweatpants you could wear if you want to change out of those jeans.”

Helena raised an eyebrow and smirked. Myka rolled her eyes as she passed Helena to get to her room, “I’ll bring you some sweatpants, gutterbrain.”

“Gutterbrain? I beg your pardon,” Helena grimaced, “Please come up with something more creative to call me than that if you must call me other than HG or Helena.”

“You’re the writer, I can’t help that I’m not as creative as you,” Myka shut the bathroom door behind her to prevent further scrutiny.

Helena crossed her arms and sat down on the couch. Claudia snickered behind her, “That’s some A+ flopping there, HG.”

“I do not flop, Claudia,” Helena replied.

Claudia picked the remote up from the ottoman and buried herself in the overstuffed arm chair next to the couch. “What would you call what you just did then?”

Helena squinted at Claudia and bit lightly at the inside of her cheek. Claudia leaned against one arm of the chair and crossed her legs over the opposite arm so that she was facing the TV. “You think about that,” Claudia smiled, pleased she was able to stump Helena.

Myka exited the bathroom wearing a pair of men’s dark grey sweatpants and the same two tank tops. She walked toward the couch and tossed a pair of black pants and a large cotton t-shirt into Helena’s lap. Helena stood with the items, “I have not conceded your assessment, Claudia.”

“What happened?” Myka asked and flopped onto the couch next to Helena’s vacated spot. Helena pointed at Myka, “That is flopping, that’s not what I did.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Wells. I know what I saw. The graceful ruse is spoiled,” Claudia teased.

Helena harrumphed and went to change. Myka raised an eyebrow in question toward Claudia. Claudia shrugged, “She flopped.”

“Great, that explains everything,” Myka deadpanned then nodded at the TV, “What are we watching?”

Claudia clicked the remote to bypass the previews, “She said she’d never seen it. For the life of me I’ve no idea how she managed that.”

Myka’s jaw dropped. Helena emerged from the bathroom with her clothing folded in her hands, “That’s a good way to catch flies, Myka,” she walked her clothing to where her purse sat in a bar stool.

Myka turned and leaned over the back of the couch, “How have you never seen a Star Wars movie?”

“Please don’t be one of those people, Myka,” Helena groaned and returned to the couch, “I just never got around to it. I grew up in a reading house. We did not watch many American movies. Then I got to a certain age and it was just the principle of the thing.”

Myka blinked slowly at Helena. She opened her mouth then closed it several times. Claudia interrupted, “I figured the new one would be a good place to start. If she doesn’t like this she won’t like the original trilogy.”

Myka nodded the point, “Fair. If she doesn’t like this, I don’t think I want to know what she’d think of the prequels.”

Claudia’s eyes widened, “We do NOT mention those atrocities. You know that. Go, penance. Now!”

Myka rolled her eyes and pushed up off the couch. Helena watched her move across the room to a cookie jar in the shape of some small green pointy eared creature. She put the jar in the middle of the kitchen island before walking over to her purse and pulling out a dollar. Myka’s face was reddening. She opened the jar to put the money in. Claudia shouted, “Uh uh, nope!”

Myka sagged, “Really?”

“Yes. She needs to know now just how dorky you are. Don’t hide it. Wave that nerd flag,” Claudia was too pleased with herself.

Myka growled and put the top back on the jar. She muttered something under her breath. Helena looked toward Claudia who was giving Myka a look so vicious it would make the strongest people cower. Myka rolled her neck, “Forgive me, oh cookie jar Yoda. I have blasphemed against all that is good and right in a galaxy far, far away. Take this offering as penance for my sins. May a Wookie rip my arms from my body if I ever mention the films that shall not be named again,” Myka dropped the dollar in the jar and looked back at Claudia, “Happy?”

“Yup,” she smiled like a satisfied cat.

Helena looked back and forth between the pair of them, not quite certain which of her many questions to attempt first. Myka lowered the cookie jar back onto the counter and walked glumly back to the couch. Myka sat down on the couch next to Helena. Helena slid nearer the middle and whispered, “The green thing is a Yoda?”

Myka nodded, pouting.

“What is a Wookie?”

“You’ll see in this movie. Chewbacca is a Wookie,” Myka unwound her arms and relaxed back against the couch.

“And that ritual?”

Claudia laughed, “It was a joint effort between me and Myke. The largest amount of money in the jar was Pete’s because he kept mentioning a certain character,” Claudia physically shuddered, “Right before this one we’re about to watch came out. By the time the dvd released, we had enough money in the jar to buy the movie. It was kinda nice.”

“And the speech?”

Myka pointed at Claudia whose smile shifted from satisfied to blinding. “It’s not enough to just put money in the jar. You have to really understand how you messed up and who you offended.”

“Okay then,” Helena felt a touch of anxiety, “You do both know that this is a lot of pressure to enjoy a film now, correct?”

“You’ll love it,” Claudia asserted.

Myka leaned over and pressed a kiss against Helena’s temple, “Even if you don’t, it’s okay. Punch it, Chewie.”

Claudia shot up suddenly and turned the lights in the living room off. She hopped back to her seat and pressed play. Helena was jolted when the couch shook from the surround sound system they had hooked up. She turned to look at Claudia and Myka who wore matching grins. A small smile of her own crept across her face at these two women she was lucky enough to have in her life. A feeling rose up in her chest that felt eerily like contentment. She pushed the fear that rose in response aside and snuggled herself into the curve of Myka’s arm that was draped over the back of the couch. Myka glanced at Helena and dropped her arm to wrap around Helena’s shoulder.

When the movie ended, Helena sat up. Myka stretched next to her. Claudia turned to Helena expectantly. “Well,” she implored, “I’ve never gotten to introduce someone to Star Wars before.”

Helena cleared her throat, “It was good,” she shrugged.

Claudia’s face fell. Myka glared at Claudia. Helena apologized, “I was not raised with these films and there were many things that did not make sense. If I had seen the other films, I might understand better. I very much liked Finn and Rey though and that Poe fellow.”

Claudia threw her hands up, “Fine, that’s fair. You can borrow a set of the only movies that matter if you want to educate yourself further. As for me,” she stood abruptly, “It’s raid time. I need to go get my kill on.”

Helena stood up and hugged Claudia, “I’m sorry to disappoint you. Thank you for inviting me.”

Claudia hugged back and skipped to her room, “I’ll have headphones on if you guys…whatever.”

Myka’s face turned twelve different shades of red which caused Claudia to cackle as she disappeared into her bedroom. Helena placed her hands on the sides of Myka’s face, “You are adorable when you’re embarrassed.”

Myka shook her head at the woman in front of her. She looked into those near black eyes and felt a tugging in her stomach. Myka leaned down and captured Helena’s lips with her own. Helena sighed into the kiss as Myka wrapped her arms around Helena’s waist. When they parted, Helena leaned their foreheads together, “We are certain about this ‘taking it slow’?”

Myka laughed, “You do test my resolve, but yes. I’m not ready I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, my dear,” Helena smiled and kissed the corner of Myka’s lips, “I’m just checking in.”

The pulling in Myka’s chest that made her want to be intimate with Helena was strong. She wished she was ready. She bit her lip and stared off again, pulling away from Helena. Helena dropped her hands from Myka’s neck and grasped her arms, “Hey,” she shifted into Myka’s eyesight on her tiptoes.

Myka looked down at her. Helena continued, “There is no rush. And there’s no expectation. Whatever you decide is fine by me.”

Myka’s hands framed Helena’s face. She kissed the woman, trying to pour all her appreciation into it. Helena melted and wrapped her arms around Myka’s waist to steady herself. She chuckled breathlessly when Myka pulled back, “My knees actually went weak.”

Myka’s eyes widened in delight, “Really?”

Helena batted Myka’s shoulder lightly, “Don’t get cocky, kid.”

Myka twisted her head in a question. Helena’s eyebrows scrunched, “Not the reaction I expected.”

“Did they say that in the movie? Or is it just a coincidence you know and used a Han Solo line appropriately?” Myka’s confusion was plain on her face.

Helena shrugged innocently, “I’m sure I heard it somewhere or had it quoted to me, I did not realize it was Star Wars related. Sadly, I must get going. I’ve not watered the plants today and Leena will be quite cross if I kill any of her children.”

Myka nodded. Helena picked up her pile of clothing and returned toward the bathroom. “You don’t have to change,” Myka offered.

Helena waved off the comment; in the bathroom she inhaled Myka’s lightly floral scented laundry detergent on the shirt, a smell she was beginning to associate with Myka. She folded the clothing and sat them on the corner of the sink. A check of her own outfit and she turned off the light. Myka had on her jacket and held her cell phone. Claudia’s phone beeped in the next room. Myka helped Helena into her jacket and Claudia shouted, “Ok!”

Helena took her purse. Myka explained, “Told her I was going to walk you out so she wouldn’t freak out.”

Helena nodded and wrapped her arm around Myka’s. Myka locked the door behind her. Leena’s Cr-V was not far down the long drive that connected their shops to the house. Helena unlocked the car door and tossed her purse inside. She turned back around to thank Myka. The light from the car was just bright enough that Myka’s face was framed mostly in shadow. Helena observed the elegant lines and features of Myka’s face and neck. Myka deliberately closed the distance between them again. Helena felt like the world was moving in slow motion. Myka’s lips were a hair’s breadth away from her own. She could feel the air as Myka exhaled. Helena fought the instinct to close the space. Her own breathing coming in soft bursts. She watched Myka’s chest rise and fall. Myka had pinned Helena’s back against the side of the car. Helena’s hands balled into fists in her desire not to reach out and break this spell. The electricity between their bodies was a tangible thing. Myka’s hands slid into Helena’s hair. Her fingernails scraped along her scalp. Helena’s eyes involuntarily closed. Myka grinned and closed the distance. Her lips glanced across Helena’s making her arch forward for more. Myka pressed the length of their bodies together. Helena ran her hands along Myka’s back, tugging the taller woman impossibly closer.

Myka’s lips found Helena’s with more purpose this time. Myka’s tongue slid across Helena’s lower lip. Helena sucked lightly on it eliciting a moan from Myka. Helena’s hands slipped under Myka’s shirt and spread heat along Myka’s skin. Myka reached back and removed Helena’s hands from her back, pinning them against the car. Helena took a turn gasping. They panted at the parting. Helena’s entire body ached with want. Myka leaned back in and nuzzled Helena’s neck, placing kisses along her pulse point. Helena’s head thunked against the car window as it fell back to offer Myka more skin. Myka grinned, her teeth shining under the faint light from the car. Helena blinked quickly, willing her eyes to adjust beyond lust blurred vision. Myka pressed another kiss to Helena’s lips, chaste this time despite Helena’s prompting for more. “Drive safe. Text me when you get home.”

Helena righted herself and tugged her shirt down, “Vixen,” she mumbled.

Myka grinned, “You l—like it.”

Helena caught the stutter and smirked. She leaned forward again, shifting the situation back to her favour. “I do, quite a lot actually,” she smiled and kissed Myka once more before getting into the car.

Myka waved once Helena started down the gravel driveway. “Wow,” she muttered when she turned back toward the house, her hand rubbed the back of her neck.

Helena wrung her hands over the steering wheel. She could still feel the ghost of Myka’s hands and lips along where she had touched like she was marked. She forced herself to shake off the desire and focus on driving. There would be time to deal with her arousal once she was safely back at home. It would not do to die trying to get there.


	17. Not Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Andra Day.

Myka pushed a burst of air through her closed lips and watched the tail lights disappear around a bend in the road. She leaned her head back and stared up at the clear sky with all its stars sparkling down on her. “What on earth are you getting into, Bering?” she asked the night.

Helena navigated the dark winding roads back to Leena’s house in silence. She catalogued the way her body thrummed with excitement and paid attention as the currents faded as she neared the house. After locking the door behind her and tossing the keys on the kitchen island, Helena quickly filled the watering can and took care of Leena’s plants. Task complete, Helena retrieved her laptop from her satchel and turned it on as she walked it to the desk in the living room. She deposited her computer then wound her hair in a bun at the top of her head as she walked to the bedroom. Once she secured her hair, she quickly changed into her yoga pants and a tank top. Helena left her clothes strewn around the bedroom floor and grabbed a cardigan from the closet. She walked, barefoot, to the kitchen to fill a glass of water before returning to her computer.

When next Helena looked at the clock it was 8am. She chuckled to herself with a shake of her head. Surveying the wreckage around her, she gathered the empty chip bags and chocolate wrappers and tossed them in the trash can beside the desk. After saving her work, Helena stretched. Her tired muscles cracked and popped in protest. “I am far too old for this,” she shook her head.

Helena glanced down at her word count: 56,000. She was making better progress than she expected on this novel. She had calculated in her head the length she wanted by comparing numbers on the internet, Artie would be mortified. By her estimation, she needed to be nearing the climax—she chuckled to herself—in the next few chapters before she could start her resolution. The resolution. She groaned at the parallels between what she had written and her current situation. If she was able to continue writing as she had been, she expected to finish a week after Leena was scheduled to return from her trip. 

Helena composed an email to Artie and attached the remainder of the first half of the book along with it before she could second guess herself any further. She still kept the last four chapters to herself. Normally she would spend more time editing before allowing another to read it but, as with many other things in her life, she found it too difficult to not overanalyze and tear this apart. So Helena, bravely, pressed send then closed down her computer.

The sun streamed into the large French doors. Helena shucked off her cardigan. She grabbed the rolled yoga mat next to the door and exited to the backyard. The morning air was still crisp, making goosebumps erupt along her arms. She unfurled the yoga mat and laid it on the patio instead of the still dewy grass. Helena began sun salutations. The movements warmed her muscles and unclenched the tension that had settled overnight. 

Helena struggled to keep her mind blank as she moved through each position. She questioned every decision she had made since coming to the island. She had not intended any of her current situations, from the content of the book mirroring her life a little more closely than she was comfortable to Myka. It was all rather more complicated than she ever dreamed. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on her skin when she finally sat down in lotus position. She shook her head at herself and straightened her back. She swore to herself after Christina that she would not be this vulnerable again. Helena’s fists clenched over her knees. 

Grief rose like bile in her throat. Helena scrambled to her feet, the staccato breaths she took only succeeded in tightening the vice on her chest. Her hands blindly reached for the handle on the French door. Stumbling through the door, she barely managed to close it behind her on her dash to the bathroom. Helena collapsed in front of the toilet in time to heave the contents of her stomach.

She felt better after a very long, very hot shower. “Idiot,” she cursed herself.

Exhaustion always made the memories more vivid. Helena climbed under the covers on the bed, still wrapped tightly in a towel. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and opened an email to Leena. “I need a hug. Why aren’t you back yet?” she pressed send.

The last thing on earth Helena liked being was needy. Leena was one of the only people she had ever felt safe being vulnerable with and even still she cringed internally. Her phone began vibrating in her hand. Helena smiled as she slid her finger across the screen and brought it to her ear, “You didn’t have to call.”

“You okay?” Leena asked patiently.

Helena swiped a tear from her cheek and cleared her throat, “Yeah.”

“Christina?”

Helena chuckled wryly, “Yes.”

“Oh Helena. I am so sorry. Can Myka be a hug substitute until I get home? I can leave now if you need me.”

“You will not cut your trip short on my account. I forbid it. I’ll manage. It’s good to hear your voice at least,” she sighed.

Helena listened to Leena adjust the phone and whisper, “Give me a minute,” to someone.

“Are you with someone?” Helena attempted to change the subject.

“I—well, sort of,” the smile was evident in Leena’s voice.

“You’ll tell me all about it when you get home next month?” Helena prodded.

“Yeah. If you change your mind and you need me to come home, I’ll be out of cell reach tomorrow but I’ll be back in service range the day after,” Leena offered again.

“Don’t worry about me, love. Enjoy yourself,” Helena smirked, “And your companion.”

Helena could almost see the blush darkening Leena’s cheeks, “Be gentle with yourself, Helena.”

“I will. Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

Helena clicked end and dropped the phone on the bed. She curled into the covers. It was not long before sleep caught up to her. The rest was blessedly dreamless. Helena woke slowly. She felt around the bed for her phone to check the time. It was earlier than she expected, 1pm, her stomach growled at her. With a sigh she got up and got dressed then brushed her teeth. She pulled her brush through her hair with more effort than was entirely necessary before pulling her hair into a tight ponytail at the top of her head.

Helena retrieved her cell phone and texted Myka: “Have you and Claudia had lunch yet?”

Helena went to splash her face with water. She looked like a truck ran her over. She was screwing the cap back on her mascara when the phone chimed. “No. We got slammed today. Haven’t had a break all morning.”

“How do you feel about burgers?”

Three dots appeared immediately. “Generally we are unopposed.”

Helena smirked and rolled her eyes, “I’ll pick something up and bring it over.”

Helena locked the phone and slid it into her pocket. Within 30 minutes she pulled into the parking lot of the shops. “Damn,” Helena muttered as she backed out and pulled the car toward Myka and Claudia’s house. 

Helena parked the car behind the shops and quickly ate her burger. She checked over her make-up and teeth quickly in the rearview mirror then made her way to the open door at the back of the coffee shop. “Provisions and reinforcements have arrived my little soldiers,” Helena announced.

Pete nodded at Helena in the direction of Myka’s side of the shop. He was behind the counter taking orders. Another man she did not recognize was busy with the espresso machines. Helena wove around the line waiting to put in their orders and through the filled tables. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she entered the bookstore side. The overflow filled the shop. People wandered around with coffees and armfuls of books. Myka was bent over the register. Claudia stood next to her putting an order in a bag. Helena excused herself through the crowded room. Myka grimaced at Helena when she finally looked up. “Thank you,” she mouthed and nodded Helena into the backroom. Helena sat the bags down on Myka’s uncluttered desk.

She quickly made her way back out to Claudia’s shop and grabbed three glasses to fill with water. She put her hand on Pete’s back, “Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, on the way over. Claud put out the emergency Bat signal. Amanda’ll be here as soon as her duty shift ends,” he nodded over his shoulder, “Our buddy Steve got here just after me.”

Helena turned to the other man. His smile was bright, which she returned, “Have you eaten, Steve?”

“Yeah, Myka and Claud haven’t though.”

Helena nodded and took the drinks back to Myka’s office. She exited and tapped Claudia on the shoulder, Claudia turned frantic eyes on Helena, “Go eat.”

Claudia opened her mouth to protest. Helena held up her finger, “Go. I’ll help Myka clear this line down then send her to join you.”

Claudia sighed and hugged Helena tightly before bolting for the backroom. Helena smiled at the young woman. “All right, Ms. Bering, how shall I be of assistance?” Helena asked as she slid her sunglasses on top of her head.

She was nearly blinded by the flashes that went off all around her. “Yeah,” Myka started, “I guess someone took a photo of us at the club. I didn’t realize until Steve told us.” Myka apologized.

Helena swallowed before turning a luminescent smile out to the crowd. Cameras on cell phones flashed again. She raised her voice enough to filter over the crowd, “Everyone, if you’ve a book you would like signed, step to this side please. If you simply wish to purchase a book, please move to your left.”

Helena turned her attention to Myka who looked slightly mortified as the line divided. Helena put her hand on Myka’s, “Do you have a Sharpie, darling?” she whispered.

Myka nodded and dug into the drawer beneath her register. She handed the requested item to Helena with another apology. Helena patted Myka’s hand before taking the pen. She turned the blinding smile back out to the crowd that had gathered on the other side of the register. She could not help the laugh that pushed past her lips at the sight. “Hello, what is your name?” she asked the young man in front of her.

Helena did not notice when Claudia relieved Myka. When Helena finally looked out over the store, it had mostly cleared out, leaving only a handful of dawdlers. Helena jumped when Claudia’s voice broke her concentration. “Thank you, HG,” she handed Helena a mug of hot tea, “We didn’t understand why everyone was here and taking pictures. Steve showed us the article when he got here. You were already on your way. Myka tried to text you to warn you off. I’m so sorry, Hel.”

Helena reached into her pocket for her cellphone. Two text messages awaited her. Both warned her not to come in. She smiled up at Claudia and took a sip of the tea. “I’m just glad I ate before I came in,” Helena laughed, “And that I took the time to apply at least mascara and lipstick.”

Claudia hugged Helena again when Helena sat the mug down on the counter. Helena’s eyebrows arched in question, Claudia shrugged, “Seemed like you could use a hug or three.”

Helena barked a laugh and sighed, “Quite true, Claudia. Thank you.”

“Gotta get back to the grind and find out what kind of payment the boys expect for this,” Claudia smiled shyly, pointing over her shoulder.

Myka locked the front door and hung the sign for people to use the coffee shop entrance. She turned to watch the interaction between Helena and Claudia. She noted the sadness that coloured Helena’s eyes. Myka made her way back to the counter and cleared her throat as Helena took another sip of her tea. “Did you eat?” she asked.

Helena nodded. Myka nodded in response, “I’m so sorry, Helena. I—I tried texting you. I should’ve called to wave you off.”

Helena watched the woman in front of her fumble for another apology. Helena scanned the store and made eye contact with a man half hiding behind a book. She looked back at Myka and nodded toward the back room. Myka waved Pete over before following Helena. Pete bounded into the room and folded his arms over his chest like a bodyguard. The man watching Helena and Myka disappeared behind the book again.

“I should’ve called and not left it to a text. Helena, I’m so sorry,” Myka stared studiously at her feet.

Helena reached out and grasped Myka’s cheek. Myka reluctantly looked up. Helena smiled tiredly, “Please just hold me, darling.”

Myka wrapped her arms tightly around Helena’s shoulders. Helena all but collapsed into the embrace. Her arms circled tightly around Myka’s waist, drawing them closer until they were pressed together. Myka pressed her cheek against the top of Helena’s head. She forgot sometimes there was enough height difference between them to cradle Helena like this. Myka kissed the top of Helena’s head as Helena shuddered in exhale. “Hey, are you ok?” Myka asked.

“I am now,” Helena replied, “Don’t let go just yet, please.”

Myka squeezed Helena’s shoulders, “I’ve got you.”


	18. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by the band Daughter.

Helena sighed and pulled back in Myka’s arms. “Thank you.”

Myka smoothed her hand over Helena’s slicked back hair, “Wanna talk about it?”

Helena shook her head, “Not particularly,” she squinted up at Myka, “Not at the moment anyway.”

“Okay,” Myka mouthed with a nod. She planted a chaste kiss on Helena’s forehead.

Helena felt her heart clench in her chest at the gentleness being showered on her. A small smile played at her lips before she leaned forward to peck Myka on the cheek. Myka rubbed Helena’s shoulders and took a step back, “If we don’t get out there, dirty minds’ll take over and we’ll never live it down.”

Helena chuckled, “Quite right.”

Myka gave Helena’s arms a final squeeze before moving to hold the door open for her, “After you, Miss Wells.”

Helena rolled her eyes and swatted Myka on the arm wearing a halfhearted scowl. When the pair emerged, Pete was engaged in a stare down of epic proportions with an older man with black hair. The man was attempting to make himself as small as possible behind the book he continued to feign reading. Myka cleared her throat next to Pete’s shoulder. He glanced sideways at her, “Got a feeling about that guy, Mykes,” he whispered.

Myka prickled. She had, begrudgingly, learned to accept Pete’s vibes. HG watched the silent conversation that passed between them. Myka came around the front of the counter. “Can I help you?” she asked the man.

Myka pulled the book down from his face with a hooked finger. The man smiled. It was a smarmy smile and it made Myka’s skin crawl. Helena groaned from beside Pete. “MacPherson,” she stated flatly.

The man inclined his head in Helena’s direction, “Always a pleasure, Helena.”

Myka crossed her arms over her chest, “I repeat, can I help you?”

MacPherson appraised the woman in front of him. “I came to see if the rumours were true that my very good friend, Helena, was here.”

Helena laughed, “Very good friend?”

Pete angled himself protectively in front of Helena. The man was giving off a distinctively stalker vibe and big brother mode activated in Pete. He shook his head at himself at the realization. MacPherson weaseled himself away from Myka and completely ignored Pete’s puffed chest and glare. “Word through the grapevine is that you are unhappy with Mr. Nielsen, Helena. You know my offer to represent you is always open. We would roll out the red carpet and treat you like a queen at Trident.”

“James,” Helena smiled. Helena placed her hand on Pete’s arm to encourage him to stand down, she walked around to stand beside Myka in front of MacPherson, “I am quite happy with Mr. Nielsen’s representation. As I’ve told you, several,” she closed her eyes to fight the exasperation, “times now, I am not interested in changing affiliations. Go enjoy the island, or better yet, your flight back to London.”

MacPherson’s smiled never altered during the entire conversation. “Ah well,” he handed Myka the book he had been using, “One cannot be faulted for trying. You know how to reach me should you change your mind.”

“Indeed.”

MacPherson nodded to the three of them and walked toward the coffee shop. Amanda stood in his way. She still wore her uniform. He stopped to appraise the tall woman before mumbling, “Pardon,” and stepping quickly around.

Amanda watched him scurry through the coffee shop and out the front door. She turned toward Pete, Myka, and Helena. She pointed her thumb over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

“Wanted HG to switch agents or something,” Pete offered, deciphering Amanda’s code.

“He has been trying to recruit me since,” Helena sighed, “I suppose, since book number three. When he realized I could make his company a significant amount of money. He’s harmless but quite annoying. I’ve told him repeatedly that were I looking for alternate representation, it would not be with his group.”

Amanda nodded understanding. She looked around the empty store and back into the coffee shop, “Either I missed the party or that was a grossly exaggerated Batsignal.”

“You missed it,” Claudia chimed in from behind her counter, “You’d’ve thought we had JK Rowling in the building,” Claudia waved a tea in Amanda’s direction.

Amanda stepped over the claim the drink with a thank you and Pete, Myka, and Helena followed over to the, now, calm coffee shop. Steve nodded with a coffee to Pete and a tea for Myka. Claudia poured a light pinkish tea over ice into a plastic cup for Helena. “Passionfruit, guava and hibiscus,” Claudia replied to the unasked question.

Steve and Claudia took their own mugs of coffee and sat down in one of the booths along the wall. Only a handful of Claudia’s regulars remained in the store. Helena sat down next to Claudia while Myka, Pete, and Amanda stood across the table from them. “I’m gonna kick Abigail’s butt,” Claudia volunteered into the silence of the group.

“We don’t know for sure that it was Abigail’s fault. It could’ve been a bartender or one of the patrons in the bar,” Myka rubbed her temples.

“Yeah but you guys were her responsibility while you were there. She was supposed to keep lookie-loos away,” Claudia continued.

“How do we even know this was due to the trip to the club?” Helena twisted a ring around her pointer finger absently.

Steve reached over the counter to where the tabloid was folded up and brought it back to Helena. She took the proffered item and opened to the article in question. A photograph of she and Myka both in profile smiling at one another in the club was at the top of the page. Helena clicked her tongue and started to read the article. “Seems like somebody followed you around for a few days to confirm it was you. That’s why there was a delay between the article coming out and how long you’ve been on the island,” Steve volunteered.

Helena’s face darkened as she read the article, her anger barely hidden behind carefully schooled features. Halfway through, she turned the magazine over in search of the contact information. Only a phone number was listed so Helena pulled her phone from where it sat on the table. Helena dialed the number and placed the phone against her ear. Her companions looked at one another before all eyes settled on Helena. Once the number was dialed, she opened the magazine back up and continued scanning the article. “Hi,” Helena began in a bland American accent, “I saw your article about that author lady and I’m pretty sure she’s at a place called Endless Wonder?” she paused as if she was reading the sign above the building, “Yeah I wasn’t sure if you would pay for that kind of information.”

Helena paused, turning the magazine over in her hand as she waited for a response, “Great, yeah I’ll stick around. A hundred bucks sounds awesome. Should I try and keep her here or just leave her alone?”

Another pause, “Uh huh. Well I’ll see you in twenty minutes then.”

Helena pressed end on her phone and thumbed through her contacts. Pete, Amanda, and Myka fanned out around the perimeter around Helena, shielding her from the few patrons in the building. “Arthur Nielsen, please,” Helena said in her normal accent, “This is Helena Wells.”

Helena waited patiently and closed the magazine in front of her. She placed her hand on top of it, effectively cutting off anyone from reaching down to read it. “Arthur,” Helena paused, “I’m pleased you like the new chapters. Did you tip off the press that I was in Hawaii working on a new book?”

A gruff voice grumbled across the line, the words unintelligible to Helena’s companions around the table. A customer came in the front door. Claudia extricated herself from the booth to go do her job, casting curious eyes over her shoulder. Helena’s teeth clenched reflexively. “I did not come here to do press or book signings. If you want this moronic romance novel you will stop interfering. It just so happens that James MacPherson came to visit me today and made another offer to represent me.”

The voice on the phone rose in agitation causing a small smile on Helena’s face. “I appreciate your consideration, Arthur. The content of the article will need to be dealt with,” she turned the magazine over in her hand, “Hilo Observer. We’ll speak again soon, I’m sure,” Helena paused, “Yes, goodbye.”

Helena ended the call and looked up at the group. “Amanda, would you mind terribly, going out to meet the journalist and bring him inside when he arrives? Presumably he will make it worth your while.”

Helena pinched the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt at easing the building headache behind her eyes. “Steve, are you the only one that read the article?” Helena looked to where Steve sat, stone still.

He nodded with a look in his eyes that Myka could not seem to decipher. Helena looked up to the woman trying desperately to work out what was happening. “We need to have a conversation.”

Myka nodded and held her hand out to Helena to help her up. Helena took it and they walked hand in hand to Myka’s store. Myka released Helena’s hand and revealed that the doorway between the shops was actually a pocket door. She closed it behind them and patiently watched Helena.

Helena paced the room. Her fingers flexed over her biceps as she curled up into herself. In the coffee shop, Pete took the magazine and flipped open to the article. He scanned it quickly, “Shit,” he said and handed it off to Amanda. 

Amanda sat in the seat as the weight of the article’s content hit her. “Jesus,” she rolled the magazine up and gripped it tightly in her fist, “Think she’d be pissed if we took turns beating that journalist to a pulp?”

Claudia wrapped up with the customer and all but ran back to the tables. Amanda held up the magazine which Claudia took as she plopped back into the booth seat. Myka wanted desperately to reach out and console Helena. The woman looked to be fighting a war inside herself. Helena took a long, slow breath and turned finally to face Myka. “I lied to you when I said I had a miscarriage.”

Myka’s mouth opened and closed several times without ever settling on anything to say. Helena took a breath. “I don’t know where to begin,” she leaned against a bookshelf, looking like a deflated balloon. 

Myka rubbed the back of her neck then pushed up her glasses. “You don’t have to do this right now. That journalist is on his way. If you need to…”

Helena looked up at Myka with tears glittering in her eyes. “I just told you I lied to you and you’re still trying to take care of me?”

“I’m not a human lie detector like Steve but am I wrong in thinking that you didn’t lie to be malicious?”

“No.”

Myka nodded, “Then we can discuss this after we’ve dealt with this journalist.”

Helena took a shaky breath and wiped the moisture from her eyes. She straightened her shoulders and nodded at Myka who offered her a reassuring smile. Myka pressed a kiss to Helena’s temple when Helena got close enough.

Myka slid the door open and walked into a wall of Steve, Amanda, Pete, and Claudia. “You want us to kill him?” Pete asked, seriously.

A teary laugh burst from Helena’s lips and she quickly dabbed at her eyes again. She took Myka’s hand, “Seems they’ve read the article. Perhaps you should as well.”

Myka turned to face Helena fully. “I can wait to hear it from you.”

Helena smiled and cupped Myka’s cheek, “I think it will actually help me tell it if I don’t have to say everything.”

Helena looked at this make-shift family she realized she had formed in her few weeks on the island. Her heart welled and tears threatened to fall again. “Physical violence is unnecessary, Pete, but thank you. I appreciate the show of support,” Helena cleared her throat of the emotions she felt.

Claudia lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Helena’s shoulders. The young woman’s body shook from her own emotional reaction, “My family. It was similar. I’m so sorry, HG,” Claudia whispered so only Helena could hear.

Helena smiled at Claudia and thumbed the tears off the girl’s cheeks. Steve handed the rolled up magazine to Myka who watched her family surround Helena. She made her way back to the table and searched for the article.


	19. Fight for It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Estelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for descriptions of a panic attack.

“Wells is no stranger to loss. The official story released by the agency that represents her, stated that Wells miscarried a child prior to publishing her first book and her move to the United States. A source close to the family, however, stated that she did not miscarry. Her child was killed in a car accident which also took the lives of Wells’ parents. Specific details of the incident have been withheld for the sake of Wells’ privacy. One is left to wonder, however, what other skeletons hide in Wells’ closet with the ghost of her daughter,” Myka pushed her glasses up her forehead then pinched the bridge of her nose.

After a steadying breath, Myka forced herself to finish the article. The caption underneath the photo of her and Helena read, “Wells, pictured with local business owner Myka Bering, getting cozy in the VIP section of the Warehouse.” When she rolled the magazine back up, Amanda was walking out the front door toward a grey car with a bumper sticker for the magazine still clenched in Myka’s fist. She chanced a glance in Helena’s direction. A mask of indifference had slipped over her features, barely hiding the fury that played in her clenched teeth. 

Helena straightened and moved out from behind the human wall Pete, Steve, and Claudia had erected around her. Myka watched. She half expected Helena to glance her way but she never did. Helena sat down at a table in front of the barrier of intimidation at her back. Myka made her way over to join her family. She dropped the magazine next to Helena, her fist leaving all the pages wrinkled. Helena glanced down at it and allowed a small breath at the feel of Myka’s hand squeezing her shoulder. Myka crossed her arms over her chest. She knew the image they created. The man paled as he entered the shop. A wall of barely contained fury behind a terrifyingly calm Helena Wells and one very sturdy Marine in uniform at his back caused the precise reaction they all hoped it would. The reporter shrank in front of them, gripping his bag in white knuckles. They watched quietly as he steeled himself. He walked forward with an outstretched hand, “Helena Wells, a pleasure, I’m Greg.”

Helena looked at the hand then up to Greg, her hands still clasped in her lap. He looked barely 20 with scruff on his chin and cheeks and floppy light brown hair. Helena let the boy squirm before finally reaching out her hand to give his a firm shake. “Please, sit,” she said as she released his hand.

Greg put his satchel on the table and extracted a notepad, pen, and recorder. He glanced around at the group behind Helena. “Miss Bering,” he grinned, his confidence slowly returning.

Myka’s eyes narrowed. “Greg, let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” Helena cut in before Myka had a chance to concoct a response.

Helena needed to keep this in her control. Greg turned his puppy dog brown eyes to Helena. She plastered a charming smile on her face, “Who was your source close to my family?”

Greg smiled back, placidly, “Miss Wells, with all due respect, I protect my sources. What kind of journalist would I be if I gave out confidential information?”

Helena felt the tension growing at her back. She glanced up at Amanda who had unconsciously drifted threateningly closer to the journalist. She shook her head almost imperceptibly. Amanda nodded and shook her head at the pack over Helena’s shoulder. They collectively leaned back. Helena took in Greg’s dress. He wore a ratty old t-shirt and worn out jeans. “I would guess, Greg, that this is perhaps your first big story. Am I correct?”

Greg opened his mouth, clearly to protest. Helena held up her hand, “What you will learn in this business is that there are certain bridges you do not wish to burn and that cultivating positive relationships with your subjects can lead to advancements in your career. What would you like from me in exchange for the name?”

Something that felt like fury passed through Myka’s entire body. Her jaw clenched reflexively. Greg looked at Myka with something akin to a grin of victory. “An exclusive interview about the real story of Christina.”

Helena fought back the wave of nausea that washed over her. _Charles, then,_ Helena willed annoyance out of her face. “I will have my agency contact you to provide a statement,” she replied as calmly as she could manage.

Greg faltered, “I want my hundred bucks back,” he turned to Amanda.

“No dice, kid,” she all but growled, “You asked for her location, not her cooperation. Make that a lesson learned to be more specific in the future.”

He turned back to Helena, “My article was respectful considering the information I was given. You owe me an interview.”

Helena laughed, the sound was sudden and loud in the now silent coffee shop. “When you return to your building, you will find a notice from my attorneys that any information you obtained from your ‘source’ will be unprintable. I imagine your employers will not find such a small story appealing to continue in the face of litigation.”

As if on cue, Greg’s phone chirped from inside his bag. Helena allowed herself a small, cruel smile. He rolled his eyes. “They call ya off, champ?” Claudia asked.

Greg frowned at them. “The Associated Press already picked up the story. You may be able to shut me down but my source was easily bought.”

“I appreciate the warning, Greg. A pleasure to meet you,” Helena extended her hand.

Greg looked at it. Reluctantly, he shook then shoved his tools back in his bag. “Enjoy your stay on the island, Miss Wells,” he said over his shoulder as he sidestepped past Amanda.

Helena kept her eyes trained on his retreating form. She did not move until his car vanished behind the hill. She glanced around the shop. A handful of people pretended not to have paid attention to what just transpired. Helena lifted herself from the chair. She carefully avoided eye contact with her little army. “Thank you all for being here,” her smile was small, “If you’ll please excuse me.”

Helena walked over to Myka’s shop. She entered the back office to collect her things. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. A handful of messages and missed calls waited for her. Some from her agency, and several from Leena. Helena slid her finger over the messages from Leena to expand them. “Helena, answer your phone, please,” read the first, flight information was included on the second, the third caused tears to pool in Helena’s eyes: “I’ll be home soon. I promise. I love you. You aren’t alone.”

Crying over her phone is how Myka found Helena. Myka fought down all the warring emotions in her. She cleared her throat. Helena looked up at Myka, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Come here?” Myka asked.

Helena took a breath and put her phone in her bag. She stood hesitantly in front of Myka. Myka wrapped her arms around Helena’s shoulders. “Let’s deal with this article first. We’ll deal with us later, okay?”

Helena nodded against Myka’s shoulder. Myka took a breath. “I don’t think you should be alone tonight,” she started, “I think Claud should stay with you at Leena’s. Is that okay?”

It hurt. Helena knew it should not hurt but it hurt that Myka had not offered herself. Helena pulled back and stepped out of Myka’s arms. “Leena is coming home. There’s no need for Claudia to trouble herself. Extend my thanks, please.”

Helena hesitated then grabbed her bag from Myka’s desk. Before Myka could collect her thoughts, Helena was out of the office. Myka sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Myka flopped into her desk chair. “Five, four, three, two,” she counted until her office door flew open.

“Myka Ophelia Bering, what the hell did you say to her?”

Claudia pounded her hands against Myka’s desk as it took the full brunt of her anger. Myka looked up at the young woman in front of her. Myka shrugged, “I offered her to have you stay at Leena’s with her tonight. She said no thank you.”

“You offered me?” Claudia asked, “Are you fucking stupid?”

Myka’s jaw set firmly and her lips narrowed to a small line. “You’ve lost people in a similar way.”

“Really? That’s what you’re going with here?” Claudia crossed her arms and leaned back.

“What do you want, Claudia? I’m hurt that she lied. There was no reason to lie about miscarrying. Just don’t bring it up. There’s plenty I’ve not told her but I’ve not lied about any of it,” Myka replied.

“Jesus, Myka. She’s not Sam. She didn’t lie to you to hurt you or because she’s ashamed of you or because she has to keep you a secret.”

Myka stared at the wall behind Claudia’s head. “I know that.”

“Do you? Can you put yourself in her shoes for one minute? This shithead journalist just printed what is probably her most traumatic memories and you’re feelings are hurt because she lied?” Claudia wanted to shout but kept her voice at a dangerous whisper, “You lied to us for months about your cancer. It hurt but we got the hell over it didn’t we? We rallied and we were there for you the whole way.”

Myka looked down at her folded hands. “That was different.”

“Was it? You lied to us, Myka. Did you lie to be hurtful?”

“No,” Myka shook her head, not daring to look up.

“Do you honestly think she lied to be hurtful?”

Myka picked at one of her nails and shook her head. Claudia sighed, “I know you have the one crisis at a time mentality and then you allow yourself to have an emotional reaction once the immediate danger is gone. But, Myka, this isn’t the other shoe dropping. This isn’t your world exploding. This is her world exploding and she needs you. Get your shit together and be there for her. Can you do that?”

Myka sighed and finally looked up at Claudia. Tears glittered in her eyes, “I can’t handle losing another person, Claudia.”

“Then go get her.”

______________________

Helena pulled into Leena’s driveway on autopilot. She did not process going into the house or watering the plants or the sun setting or even sitting in the dark on the living room floor. She was here and yet not. Conscious but immobile. Some part of her heard the knock at the door, since she found herself standing in front of Myka Bering and two armloads of bags. Helena blinked and moved aside. She saw Myka’s lips moving as the woman brushed past her. Somehow the door closed and Helena walked into the kitchen where Myka unpacked the bags and put things away. Helena startled when she felt something on her arm. She looked down at the slim fingers circling her wrist. “Helena, can you hear me?” Myka’s voice swam around her like she was underwater.

“Helena, nod if you hear me,” Myka repeated.

Helena nodded as the room started to come into focus. She licked her dry lips, “What are you doing here?” broke through the haze as the first thought that she could articulate.

“I called you three times and you didn’t answer. I was worried so I brought things to make you dinner. Claudia is going to pick up Leena and bring her here. I just need her flight details,” Myka was in crisis intervention mode, it made Helena prickle.

“I am quite capable of retrieving Leena from the airport,” Helena heard herself respond.

“Capable isn’t the issue, Helena,” Myka’s voice was soft and she squeezed Helena’s wrist.

The edges of Helena’s vision slowly started to sharpen as she focused on the feeling of Myka’s hand. The warmth, the feather light pressure of the circles she traced on Helena’s skin with her thumb. Myka was talking again but Helena struggled to hold onto the words, “I was a dick. I’m sorry.”

Helena opened her mouth then closed it. Her hand darted to the locket at her throat. 

“I’m gonna make sure the front door is closed and locked then grab your phone and you’re gonna unlock it so I can get Leena’s details. Okay?” Myka spoke slowly and angled herself in Helena’s line of sight.

Helena nodded. Myka disappeared. When she reappeared, Helena looked down at her phone in confusion. Myka pressed Helena’s thumb to the home button and texted Claudia the information she needed. Helena sat dumbly at the kitchen island. Myka carefully placed her hands on Helena’s arm. Helena looked up at Myka, her eyes still slightly glazed and unfocused. “Come on,” Myka said, leading Helena to the couch.

Myka helped Helena lay down. She slipped the boots off Helena’s feet and placed them beside the couch. Helena curled onto her side. Myka pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and tucked Helena tightly in. She placed a soft kiss to Helena’s temple, “I’m just in the kitchen,” she whispered.

By way of response, Helena looked at Myka then snuggled into the blanket and closed her eyes. Helena woke again to the smells of something delicious. Her stomach growled in anticipation when a burst of adrenaline exploded in her body. She shot up from the couch to find Myka sitting in a stool at the island, hunched forward. Her gentle green eyes turned toward Helena in a smile, “Hey.”

Helena’s eyebrows scrunched together, “When did you get here?”

“About an hour ago. You don’t remember?” Myka got up and walked over to sit next to Helena.

Helena closed her eyes and thought back. “Did you call yourself a dick at some point?”

Myka laughed, “Yes. That’s the bit you remember. That’s fair.”

Myka reached back to the sofa table and handed Helena a full glass of water. Helena took a sip. “What time is it?”

Myka looked at her watch, “It’s a little after eight.”

“I have to pick up Leena in a few hours,” Helena made to stand.

She looked down at Myka’s hand around her wrist and stopped moving. She took a breath. Myka angled herself into Helena’s line of sight again, “Claudia is gonna pick her up. You feel okay enough to take a shower and put on some pajamas? Food’s not ready yet.”

“I—,” Helena made to protest.

“Claudia is gonna pick up Leena. Let us worry about her. Drink some more water,” Myka stood up.

Helena watched her walk to the kitchen and stir a large pot then place the lid back on and walk back to the couch. She reached out her hands to Helena. Helena sat the glass back down on the sofa table and grasped Myka’s hands. Myka hoisted the woman up off the couch and wrapped her arms around Helena’s waist. Helena tentatively wrapped hers around Myka’s shoulders half afraid Myka would disappear. “Go on,” Myka said as she pulled back, “I’ll be here when you get out.”

Helena took a deep breath. Myka shook her head. “We’ll talk later. Go clean up. I’m not going anywhere.”

When Helena came out, dressed in black cotton shorts and a massively oversized Cambridge sweatshirt, the first thing she saw was Myka ladling soup into a glass bowl. Helena leaned against the door frame between her room and the living room. She watched Myka ladle a second bowl before walking both to the kitchen table. Helena smiled at Myka when she turned in her direction. “Come eat,” Myka requested.

Helena pushed away from the doorway and padded softly to the table. It was all so domestic and so foreign to Helena to be cared for like this. Nate had tried, bless him and so had she but…Helena shook those thoughts from her head. Myka kissed Helena’s temple as she passed her to sit down. After a few moments, Myka came back with a cup of water for each of them. She sat down at the table across from Helena, who waited with a spoon in her hand. Myka smiled and picked up her own spoon. The pair ate in silence. Helena got up to get herself a second bowl. She had not realized how hungry she was until she began eating. She also had not realized that chicken soup was precisely what she needed to bring herself fully back into her body and the present. “I brought some wine. Would you like a glass now that you’ve eaten?”

Helena nodded. She finished her water and took both bowls from the table while Myka filled two glasses for them. Helena sat the bowls next to the sink. Helena, still untrusting of her sturdiness, sat down at the couch and let Myka bring the glasses over without fuss. She took what was offered her and had a sip. She watched Myka sit down on the couch next to her, near but far enough way that they were not touching. Myka took a drink before looking up at Helena. “I was a dick,” she said, “I was hurt that you lied and I got defensive and prepared to run away. I’m sorry.”

Helena nodded. “I am sorry that I lied about Christina. The loss of her broke me,” she said mostly into her wine glass.

Myka took a breath. “You don’t have to say anything, Helena. I can just be here and be your friend right now. Or talk. Whatever you need.”

Helena looked up at Myka. New tears blurred her vision and she looked down again as the liquid slipped down her cheeks. “This is more dates 6-10 material,” she offered.

Myka laughed at her words being given back to her. “Fair enough,” she chuckled.

Helena turned the glass around by the stem, “I’m tired. These panic attacks take quite a lot out of me. I think I’d like to lay down,” Helena whispered, “Could you—would you mind just holding me until I fall asleep?”

Myka nodded, “Sure.”

Helena took her glass to the island and wiped the tears from her face with her shirt sleeves. Myka sat her glass on the sofa table then followed. She waited while Helena snuggled under the covers. She made her way to the opposite side of the bed and lay down over the covers. She wrapped her arm around Helena’s waist and pulled her tight. Helena curled her back into Myka’s warmth and felt some of the tension roll off her. Within just a few minutes, Helena’s breathing deepened

Myka tiptoed back to the kitchen where she cleaned up what little remained of the mess from cooking dinner. Myka dug in her leather satchel for a book then sat down on the couch with it and her glass of wine. She settled in for the wait until Claudia texted that she had Leena. She was sixty some pages into her book when she heard the whimpering coming from the bedroom. At first she thought she hallucinated and so resumed reading. When the high pitched keening happened again, Myka bolted for the bedroom. Helena was sobbing into her pillow with her eyes wrenched shut. “Helena?” Myka asked.

The woman shook, clearly dreaming. Myka crawled into the bed behind Helena and wrapped her arm tightly around her again. “Shh, Helena, it’s ok,” Myka whispered into Helena’s sweat drenched neck.

The hand around Helena’s waist woke her with a strangled scream as she pushed away from Myka. She shot up in the bed, hyperventilating and trying to focus. Myka moved out of hitting reach and spoke, “Helena, it’s Myka. You were dreaming.”

Helena turned toward Myka’s voice and willed her breathing to calm. “Breathe, okay?” Myka demonstrated a slow breath.

Helena forced her breath to match Myka’s. After a few seconds, Helena took a shuddering breath and fell back against the bed. “You okay?” Myka asked.

“Nightmare,” Helena replied.

“Yeah, I could tell. Wanna talk about it?”

Helena shook her head, “I’d rather not. How long was I asleep?”

“Only about an hour and a half, Leena’s plane should be landing soon though,” Myka looked back toward the kitchen, “I cleaned everything up. The soup needs to be put away in the morning. I left it out in case you and Leena want some when she gets in. The wine is corked next to the fridge. I’ll just tell Leena all this when she gets in before I head out.”

Helena nodded at the barrage of information, still fighting through the cobwebs of fatigue. Myka brushed stray hairs away from Helena’s forehead. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be in the living room. Shout if you need something.”

Myka got up. Helena’s hand shot out to Myka’s wrist, “Please don’t go.”

Myka nodded and climbed back onto the bed. She returned to her previous position and Helena held tightly onto Myka’s arm, “Thank you,” she said and brought Myka’s hand to her lips.

__________________

“Incoming,” Claudia texted.

Myka got up off the couch and unlocked the door. Leena pulled her large suitcase out of Claudia’s trunk. “Here,” Myka offered.

She took one side of the rolling suitcase and together she and Leena managed to get it out of the trunk. Claudia walked up to the house. She whispered to Myka, “How’s she doing?”

“Sleeping, finally,” Myka replied with her hands stuffed in her pockets, “I’m gonna get Leena settled then I’ll be home.”

Claudia nodded and gave Myka a quick hug before retreating. Myka closed the door behind her. Leena had already gone in. After locking up, Myka found Leena watching Helena from the doorway. Myka cleared her throat. Leena joined Myka in the kitchen. “It felt like a pretty bad panic attack,” Leena started.

“I didn’t see it all,” Myka admitted, “Just the aftermath really.”

Leena nodded then looked over Myka’s shoulder. “Smells good,” she smiled.

“Yeah it’s just chicken soup. Go shower and get settled. I’ll heat it up for you then I’ll leave her to you.”

Leena squeezed Myka’s forearm, “Thank you for making sure she wasn’t alone.”

“Of course,” Myka nodded.

The door to Myka and Claudia’s home opened an hour later. Myka slipped her shoes off and set her keys down as quietly as possible. Claudia appeared behind Myka as she was pouring a glass of water. “Need to process?” she asked.

Myka shook her head, “She was pretty out of it, mostly just slept.”

“What’s next?” Claudia asked.

“I dunno. I need to sleep. Can we not tonight?”

Claudia eyed Myka suspiciously but nodded, “Tomorrow though. You don’t get to run from this.”

Myka waved over her shoulder before vanishing into her room. Claudia shook her head.

________________

The week passed without a word from Helena. Myka had not spoken either. Claudia felt ready to punch holes in all the walls. Pete’s overcompensating joy was not helping matters. “Tonight’s the night, yeah?” Myka broke through Claudia’s thoughts.

Claudia looked over at the woman in the doorway. She looked like a zombie. The pep in her voice was strained. Claudia just stared at her. “With Todd?” Myka added, “The big date?”

Claudia grimaced, “I’d totally forgotten.”

“Don’t fuck it up like I did,” Myka mumbled before disappearing.

Claudia’s head connected with the counter hard enough that her teeth clacked together. “Are you okay, Claudia?” a voice asked her.

Claudia put up her hand in an okay sign before growling and looking up at the voice. Leena smiled kindly at Claudia. “Leena!” Claudia bolted around the counter to wrap the woman in a hug.

Leena laughed at the display which was like and yet unlike Claudia, “Good to see you too.”

Claudia released Leena and cast a glance toward the bookstore. She did not see Myka but assumed she was within earshot when she asked Leena, “How’s HG?”

Myka leaned against the wall by the doorframe. Her store was, thankfully, empty so no one had to witness her being weird. Leena followed Claudia’s glance and understood, “She’s okay. There’s been a lot to deal with to keep this story down. Most tabloids don’t care about authors and usually writing magazines only care about the work. People seem to be making an exception though with this. I suppose because of the family drama and the outing aspect.”

“Shit. I hadn’t even thought about that. That sucks,” Claudia groaned.

“She misses you,” Leena turned away from the doorway, “You should visit. Or call!” she shouted the last over her shoulder.

Myka nearly bulldozed into the coffee shop at this. She stopped short at the pick-up end of the counter. “I have called. I’ve called and texted. Radio silence, Leena,” Myka kept her voice low enough that she hoped customers could not hear.

Leena searched Myka’s face. She was pale. The dark circles under her eyes exposed her lack of sleep recently. The arms crossed over her chest told Leena all she needed to know. Myka’s aura even pulsed weakly, a very pale grey, like a cloud permanently threatening rain. Leena nodded at Myka. She had spent the last few days dealing with Helena’s tempestuous moods, it was good to see that Myka was in a similar state. “You two need to talk. Are you willing?”

Myka shrank and nodded with downcast eyes. She cleared her throat, “Is she?”

Leena debated over her next words. She would not force this onto Helena. She was torn between wanting to give Myka hope and not betraying her friend’s trust. Leena watched Myka’s aura shimmer with yellow sparkles. “Come to the house tomorrow at seven.”

Myka flashed yellow as she looked up at Leena. She nodded quickly and went back to her shop. Leena shook her head with a small smile, “Can I get whatever is Helena’s drink and an Intuition for myself?”


	20. Want You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by HAIM

Helena clacked persistently away at her keyboard, barely pausing even between sentences. The words flowed freely in a current from her thoughts through her fingers. There was no pause to analyze the words coming to her. There was just that glorious rare experience of flow: free and clear. She did not consciously hear when Leena came in the front door, or when she placed a cup next to her arm. Helena reached, instinctively, for the drink and took a sip. The coolness down her throat brought her out of her narrowed vision. She eyed the drink curiously before glancing around the room. Leena had her back to her, watering a line of plants hung along her kitchen wall.

“Thank you,” Helena held up the cup when Leena turned around.

Leena smiled at her. “You’re welcome,” she turned back to her plants and continued watering, “They miss you. Badly.”

Helena cleared her throat and drummed her fingers over the keyboard. “I miss them too,” she whispered.

Leena sat her small watering can on the kitchen counter. She looked at Helena who was shrouded in a pale grey veil. _Divine, help me_ , Leena shook her head. She walked to the couch then tucked her leg under her and waited. Helena shifted in the chair at Leena’s desk. She knew without looking that Leena was waiting for her to start this conversation. Helena took a breath and turned. Leena turned her eyes up from her clasped hands and smiled kindly at Helena. A puff of air burst through Helena’s lips as took her drink and moved to sit next to Leena on the couch. 

“Myka said she’s been calling and texting and you’ve not responded,” Leena said.

Helena took a drink to delay. “She has.”

Leena waited, certain that her next question was understood. She watched wispy puffs of clouds float serenely past her French doors. Helena straightened, “I don’t know what to say to her—to any of them.”

Leena nodded. Helena’s energy changed at the confession. A muddy blue swam up beneath the grey shrouding Helena. The murky azure swirled around her neck, revealing the insecurities choking out Helena’s voice. Leena took a deep breath, which Helena mirrored subconsciously. “It seems to me that Myka thinks you’re punishing her for not handling this perfectly,” Leena offered the silence.

Helena took another drink then watched the condensation roll down the side of the cup. “I think I was at first. Then I was just embarrassed, then having to deal with Charles and the lawyers—I’ve just been so tired and so angry.”

Red flashed around Helena’s hands at the mention of Charles. Leena watched Helena, patiently waiting for whatever she needed to purge. Helena shook her head, “I just can’t believe he’d be so insensitive,” she shook her head, “I actually can. Did I tell you Arthur said it was just $300 Charles took in exchange? He must’ve burned through his entire inheritance.”

“You didn’t tell me that,” Leena replied.

“My lawyer told me last night that Charles wants a monthly stipend from me to keep quiet. So either I pay him or I need to share this story and take control of the narrative,” Helena stared out the French doors.

Leena reached out and took Helena’s hand in hers. Helena took a sip of her drink. Together they watched the thin wispy clouds float across the sky. After several long moments, Leena asked, “What are you going to do?”

Helena inhaled, “I’ve a phone interview scheduled for 3pm with a journalist that Arthur has a good relationship with.”

Leena squeezed Helena’s hand, “Want me to do some energy work on you?”

Helena smiled, “Would you?”

“Yes,” Leena replied, “You need to talk to Myka. She’s coming over tomorrow,” Leena watched pale yellow flashes burst around Helena, “Put something comfortable on, I’ll get set up.”

____________________

Myka paced her living room. She watched the clock slowly tick toward 6:45pm. That was the time she set in her head that she would leave. She unlocked her phone to look, for the tenth time, at the text Helena sent her: “I look forward to seeing you.”

Myka had responded to it as soon as she received the message yesterday, with a simple, “Me too.”

Now, at 6:40pm, Myka’s body thrummed with anxious energy. She leaned over with her hands on the back of the couch and tried to just breathe. An annoyed puff of air pushed through her closed lips. She reached over to a book sitting on the couch side table and took it to the bar stool in the kitchen. She sat down and read a sentence, then read it again, and again because the words would not stick. Myka sat the book on the bar and tried rehearsing in her head how the conversation could possibly go. Three positive scenarios, five disaster situations, and two stand stills later and Myka found herself staring at Leena’s front door from inside her truck. A deep breath and a glance at herself in the rearview mirror, led Myka to the front door, standing with her fist poised to knock. The door opened before she connected. Helena gripped the side of the door tightly. “Myka,” her smile was small and hesitant as she stepped aside to motion Myka in.

Myka wrung her hands together in front of her as she did a visual sweep of the room. Helena closed the door and spoke to Myka’s unasked question, “Leena took a meeting with a client in town.”

Helena looked tired. When she motioned for Myka to sit on the couch, Myka moved and waited. Helena took two glasses of already poured wine from the kitchen island. She brought one to Myka and took a sip of her own before sitting down across from her. Myka took a drink. The house was so quiet she could hear crickets, the wind rustling through the trees, and Helena’s breathing. Myka looked out the French doors into the dark. She heard when Helena opened her mouth to speak and turned to look at her with—what she hoped—was a gentle, encouraging smile.

Helena studied Myka’s face. God, she missed that grin and those eyes. “I—,” she started, “I’m unsure where to start.”

Myka nodded, “Me either.”

“I am sorry that I didn’t reach out to you. I was embarrassed, then I was mad at you,” Helena looked down at her white knuckled fists in her lap and forced them open, “Then I was busy dealing with things and suddenly it was a week later.”

Myka twisted the wine glass between her fingers, “I—uh, I mean I get it. For whatever it’s worth, I’m sorry I reacted the way I did.”

Helena shook her head, “You’ve already apologized. It’s been forgiven.”

Myka nodded and took a drink. A curl fell forward as she attempted to disappear into the wine glass. Helena reached out and tucked the ringlet back behind Myka’s ear. Myka held her breath as Helena allowed herself the moment to just cup Myka’s jaw. “I believe I owe you the story.”

Myka immediately missed the touch. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she offered Helena an out, “You don’t owe me anything, Helena. I’ll listen to whatever you want to share but you don’t owe me it.”

Helena smiled into her lap. “Thank you. I want to tell you the truth then.”

Myka grinned that same shy, lopsided grin she had given Helena her first day on the island. Helena’s heart clenched.

____________________

Helena was eighteen when she found out she was pregnant. It happened. It was not a foreign concept in England. What bothered her was that she had been careful. They had used protection and she was on birth control. It should not have happened. Somehow she managed to be that miniscule percentage of people whose birth control failed. She warred within herself what she wanted to do, staring at those lines on the pregnancy test. The boy who helped her into this situation was from another wealthy family. She knew they would want her to terminate. She could hear their arguments: that it would ruin his life, that they would pay for the procedure, hell, her family would say many of the same things.

Helena gave herself a week to decide what to do. Graduation was soon, she just needed to keep her head down and maintain through the last few days of class. Graduation came and went without incident. She made an appointment with a clinic to get herself checked out the day after the ceremony. The doctor was kind and explained all her options. Helena left the appointment armed with material to make her decision. What she had not prepared for was her brother walking out of a pub across the street at the exact moment Helena exited the clinic. She had not seen him, but even in his afternoon drunken haze, he had seen her.

That evening, as Helena packed her room for college, Charles informed their parents what he had seen. Both her mother and father careened into her bedroom. It took several moments to detangle the words they screamed at her. Her brother’s smug face over their shoulders provided Helena the first clue to their anger. Charles was no longer the screw up of the family. The perfect Helena G Wells had finally fallen from grace and he would be damned if he would not bear witness to her demise.

Helena closed her eyes to her parents’ berating. She caught snippets of recriminations about the shame they would experience. She opened her mouth to tell them her plan to terminate the pregnancy but their torrent of words was not yet finished. When they finally dwindled down to the end of the tirade, Helena had come to an entirely different conclusion within herself. She would have the child, partially to spite her parents, and partially to prove that she would be a far better parent than her own had been. Her spine straightened as they began their plans to take her to a clinic in another city all together.

The door slammed behind them, the last thing Helena saw was her brother’s self-satisfied grin then she resumed packing. The next day, her parents put Helena in the back seat of the car between them. The chauffer drove them two hours out of London to Birmingham. They arrived at the clinic; Helena looked very small between her imposing parents. When the nurse came for her and informed her parents that they were not allowed to come back with Helena, she breathed deeply for the first time since making up her mind. The nurse led her to an examination room. She went over in her head what to say to the doctor and her plans that she created the night before.

With no small amount of assistance from the doctor and nurses, Helena emerged from the clinic. Her parents were successfully under the impression that she had done what they demanded. The staff helped Helena with neonatal vitamins and provided her with contact information to another clinic in Cambridge. She just needed to get out of the house and into her apartment near campus. At eighteen, she felt like she had it all figured out. She just knew she was doing the right thing. She could have it all, her parents taught her that. She could go to school, be a single mother and provide for herself and her child—with the help of a small deception to ensure her parents did not cut off the monthly stipend they promised her. Helena would have it all.

It was harder than she imagined it would be. She made it through school with the help of nannies she paid out of money she made publishing short stories under her brother’s name and with a heavy load of online classes. Her parents never batted an eye at her not visiting them for the four years she took to finish her undergrad. They began to get antsy when she immediately began a graduate literature program and still had not visited home. 

Christina, her beautiful Christina, would turn five in three weeks. Helena had school pamphlets strewn out in front of her on the floor. She had taken her winter break to go with Christina to several schools. Now she asked her daughter where she would like to attend. This bright, beautiful girl, who was already nearly as smart as her mother, explained, “I want to go to school with you, Mummy. These places were not high enough caliber.”

Helena laughed and scooped her precocious baby into her arms. The doorbell buzzed. Helena planted a sloppy kiss on Christina’s cheek and got up to ask who was it. Her stomach bottomed out when her mother replied, “Helena, dear, it’s your father and I. Let us up.”

Helena faltered when she looked back at Christina who was busy working a puzzle on the table in front of their couch. Helena screwed up her courage and buzzed the gate for her parents to enter. She went over to Christina and knelt beside her, “You’re going to meet your grandparents tonight, poppet.”

Christina’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Helena kissed the crinkled skin and took her daughter by the hand to the foyer of her apartment. After a light rapping on the door, Helena squared her shoulders and opened it. “Hello, mum, dad,” Helena said.

Her parents smiled at Helena. Their faces contorted when they spotted Christina hiding behind Helena’s legs. The frowns slipped away to wide eyes and slack jaws. Both her parents knelt down to Christina’s eye level as Helena closed the door. “Christina, say hello,” Helena prodded gently.

Christina tentatively moved away from behind her mother and offered a small, “How do you do?”

Christina’s raven hair and shining obsidian eyes made her the spitting image of her mother. Tears streamed freely down Helena’s mother’s face. Her father stood up slowly and wrapped Helena in a tight embrace. Helena gasped at the unexpected response they received. Helena felt a tug on her oversized sweatshirt. She moved back from her father to look at her daughter, “Mummy, why is everyone crying?”

Helena opened her mouth, but her mother spoke first, “We are just so pleased to meet you, Christina. Would you mind giving your grandma a hug?”

Christina looked up at her mother for direction. Helena nodded, “If you want to, my darling.”

Christina shrugged and wrapped her thin arms around her grandmother’s neck. Helena’s father leaned toward Helena and whispered, “Those rent raises you claimed over the years, they were for her?”

Helena nodded, “Everything is for her.”

That night with her parents was healing in ways Helena had not even realized she needed. Even in her wildest imaginings of them meeting Christina, she had never presumed it would go so well. Goodbyes came late in the evening with promises to visit during Spring Break.

When Spring Break came, Helena packed a bag for herself and Christina. Her parents sent a driver to pick them up and bring them home. It was the perfect week. The years of estrangement with her parents melted away with each smile and laugh from Christina. Then Charles wandered home at the end of the week and things went sideways. He immediately despised Christina. Every giggle earned her a sneer, every question earned a roll of the eyes, and every moment their parents doted on Christina sent Charles to mumbling under his breath. 

Helena had kept quiet all her life about his entitled attitudes and drunken shenanigans but now that the disdain was directed at her daughter, she refused to keep silent. She was prepared for attack but it was her father who stepped in. He placed his hand on Charles’ shoulder and whispered something. Charles paled and stomped out of the room.

Helena’s mother nodded at her father then turned to Christina, “Since tomorrow is your last day here, would you like to go to the museum just us?”

Christina’s face lit like a Christmas tree, “Mummy! May we?”

Helena had never been able to tell her daughter no when such delight set her aglow so she nodded her agreement. The next evening, Helena was curled in an overstuffed chair, reading a book in front of the unlit fireplace. Her cell phone and a glass of wine sat on the side table. When it rang, she reached for it blindly and clicked to answer the call. Her entire universe narrowed to a pinprick. Black edged over her vision. The maid found her passed out on the floor a few minutes later. Paramedics took her to the hospital. Ironically, the same one where they took her—

The funerals were all the same day. Her parents were together in a joint service and Christina just after. Charles refused to look at her when he stumbled in drunk partway through the first service and then when he stumbled back out partway through Christina’s. The division of her parents’ assets between herself and her brother went by in a blur. She conceded the house to Charles, keeping only her inheritance money and a handful of belongings including her mother’s engagement ring (which had been passed down through several generations) and an antique locket in which she placed Christina’s picture. She returned to Cambridge and packed her apartment then moved to the United States.

_____________________

Helena twisted the ring around her finger. Myka watched the movement. Helena watched the movement as well, not able to look beyond her hands. She felt the couch shift and heard, distantly, the wine glass clink against the sofa table. Hands fell over top of hers, stilling the ring’s movement. Helena stared down at the short, unpainted nails of Myka’s hands. She took a breath. “Come here,” she heard Myka say as the woman shifted away from her.

Helena turned. Myka gently led Helena’s legs across her lap. Helena felt soft fingers against her back. She shifted forward and curled into the curve of Myka’s arm. Myka soothingly ran her hand over Helena’s legs while the other cradled the top of Helena’s head, which she buried in Myka’s neck. They sat like that, for how long Myka had no idea. The door clicked softly behind them. Myka craned her neck to see Leena tiptoe into the living room. Myka nodded down at Helena’s sleeping form. Leena smiled in understanding and crossed the kitchen to her side of the house. Helena stretched her legs and nestled her face deeper against Myka’s throat, breathing in the soft floral scent that was only Myka. “Hey,” Myka said and she felt a smile curve against her skin in reply.

“You doing okay?” Myka asked.

Helena twisted one of Myka’s curls around her finger idly. “Yeah. You?”

Myka nodded and pulled back so she could look at Helena, “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

The green eyes that looked back and forth at Helena’s were filled with such sincerity, Helena thought her heart might burst in her chest. The words were right there on her lips waiting to fall out; waiting to fill that heavy silence with all that she felt for this woman. Helena swallowed, “Thank you for being trustworthy,” she said instead.

Myka laughed, full and free. It unclenched the knot in Helena’s ribcage causing a laugh to rumble out of her as well. “How did you manage to finish college in four years with a toddler?” Myka asked.

The suddenness of the question caught Helena off guard. She recovered as quickly as possible and sighed, “Wealth affords one many luxuries. Someone with less than I would not have been so lucky. I started a charity after my third book took off to give scholarships to young single mothers who wanted an education.”

“Wow. You’re amazing, you know that?”

Helena shrugged and brushed it off, “It’s nothing.”

Myka put her hand on Helena’s jaw. Her thumb traced light circles on Helena’s skin. “You’re amazing. Get over it,” Myka’s face was so earnest.

Again, the words almost tumbled out of Helena. This time she felt surer that Myka felt similarly. Myka brushed her lips against the corner of Helena’s mouth. She closed her eyes and smiled into the feeling. “I ought to go,” Myka said when she pulled back.

Helena pouted and harrumphed. It made Myka giggle. “You could stay, you know?” Helena offered.

“I could. This moment needs space to exist though, I think,” Myka mustered all the determination she had in her and pulled away from the intoxication that was nearness to Helena. 

“Be my date for Pete and Amanda’s party?” Myka asked when she was standing up by the front door, slipping on her shoes.

Helena nodded, “I’d love to,” it was so close to the admission Helena wanted to share.

Myka grinned and nodded, “Good. I’ll see you at the shop tomorrow?”

Helena nodded, feeling suddenly shy. Myka turned for the door, “Good night, Helena.”

“Good night, Myka,” Helena whispered after the door clicked closed.


	21. Fire in My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Fleurie

Steve handed Pete a carton of fancy, hipster beers. Pete eyed the title, which was something in a foreign language with more than a dozen consonants and two vowels in the first word. He tilted his head in question at Steve. Steve laughed, “It’s a Welsh beer.”

“As if that explains it all,” Pete sighed, “Who’s this?” he nodded at the man next to Steve.  
Steve stepped closer to the man at his side and smiled fondly, “This is Liam.”

Liam stretched out his hand to Pete. Pete shook his hand, “Nice to meet you, Liam.”

“Nice to meet you, Pete. Steve tells me you’re a Marine.”

Pete and Liam talked amiably while Steve took the beers to the kitchen. Claudia saw him and beelined for the house after him, leaving Todd standing awkwardly under a tree in the Lattimers’ backyard. He sipped his soda and watched groups of people chatting together. Claudia caught Steve offguard, causing him to jolt at her sudden nearness to his face, “Jinksy! You brought Liam!”

Steve laughed, “Yeah. Figured I was keeping him too secret.”

“They’ll love him,” she scrunched her nose, “So long as he doesn’t start in on that ‘that’s classified’ schtick he loves so much.”

“I left him with Pete. They should be fine.”

Claudia wrapped her arms around Steve’s shoulders, he smiled fondly over Claudia’s shoulder, “You’re like my brother, dude. I’m glad you found somebody that makes you happy.”

“You too, kid,” he released Claudia and looked around the room, “Where is Todd anyway?”

“Shit,” Claudia grimaced and disappeared back outside.

Steve picked his way back out to where he left Liam with Pete to find them joined by Claudia and Todd. Pete nodded in Steve’s direction, “I like this guy. You can keep him.”

Claudia punched Pete in the shoulder and Steve just rolled his eyes, “Thanks, man.”

When Amanda finally made her way over to Pete from schmoozing, he draped his arm low on her hips and pecked her on the cheek. “Where’s Myka?” she asked.

Claudia grinned devilishly, “Picking up Leena’s secret someone from the airport.”

“Leena has a secret someone?” Amanda leaned in toward Claudia.

Claudia nodded happily. Amanda’s eyebrows knitted, “Wait why isn’t Leena picking up this secret someone?”

“A,” Claudia held up a finger, “Because it’s a surprise, Leena doesn’t know. And B,” she held up a second finger, “Because Leena took Helena to an interview in Hilo last night.”

“Okay,” Amanda nodded, “How did you guys manage to keep this secret from Leena? Doesn’t she usually know this kind of thing regardless of people trying to keep it a secret?”

“So, this ‘secret someone,’” Claudia used air quotes, “is apparently some kind of super genius who works from some secret agency doing secret agent type stuff. So they are really good at keeping secrets?” she shrugged.

“Gotcha,” Amanda said, “And what’s the ETA on our wayward sheep?”

“Myka should be here any minute and HG and Leena shouldn’t be too long behind. Maybe twenty minutes?” Steve piped in.

“You’re in on this too?” Amanda asked Steve who nodded, “And this person is just comfortable hanging out with a bunch of strangers?” Amanda asked.

Claudia shrugged, “I guess they’ll have to be.”

“Step 1: be friendly, step 2: don’t stare,” Pete said, his eyes widened at something over Claudia’s shoulder.

Myka waved at them as she led a thin red head wearing a pair of grey skorts over lighter grey leggings with a white blazer and grey polka dot sweater over a pink striped collared shirt. The woman raised her hand in a tentative wave at the people staring curiously at her. “Guys,” Myka started when they got close enough, “I’d like to introduce you to Cassandra Cillian. Cassandra, this is Pete, Amanda, Claudia, Todd, Steve, and…” Myka paused not recognizing the final person.

“Liam,” Steve offered as Liam smiled at them.

“Hi, Liam,” Myka mouthed in the man’s direction.

“It’s really nice to meet you guys,” Cassandra smiled, her pale blue eyes shining in the evening sun, “I’ve heard a lot about, well, several of you.”

“Wow,” Pete started.

Amanda elbowed him hard in the side. “It’s nice to meet you, Cassandra, how did you meet Leena?”

Cassandra grinned and proceeded to explain all the details of their meeting. After several minutes listening to Cassandra ramble, Myka excused herself to get a drink. The kitchen was empty. Myka grabbed a red plastic cup and added ice from the ice bucket with a scoop. Arms slipped around her waist. Myka startled and shook her head, “You’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.”

Helena pressed a kiss to Myka’s neck and chuckled. “Turnabout.”

Myka turned to peck Helena on the cheek. “Want something?” she nodded at the drinks on the counter.

“Water will do,” Helena replied, still wrapped around Myka’s waist.

“I need a little wiggle room. I assume your mood means the interview went well?”

Helena released Myka and nodded, “Yes, I can’t believe Arthur is already having me start the rounds for this new book. He can’t have even finished reading it yet. I just sent the full thing two days ago. I still have to edit—.”

Myka felt the ramble coming on and stopped Helena short with a finger to the other woman’s lips, “He probably wants to capitalize on this unexpected publicity with your story coming out…and in coming out…”

“Eloquent, my love.” 

Helena stilled.

Myka’s eyes lit in a grin. Helena closed her eyes slowly, silently kicking herself. She felt Myka twist and arms snake around her hips to draw her forward. Myka’s grin against her neck sent goosebumps along her skin and a chill down her neck. Myka pressed a kiss behind Helena’s ear. “I like the sound of that.”

Helena felt weak. Her hands held Myka’s elbows, half in keeping her close and half in keeping her upright. Behind them, someone cleared their throat. Myka ducked her head on Helena’s shoulder, willing colour out of her face. She turned slowly and smiled at Claudia who shook her head, “So I’m gonna be staying at Todd’s tonight. You two…,” she made circles with her hands and grimaced, “Ya know, whatever.”

Helena laughed and peeled free from Myka’s side. She took a bottled water from the table and gave Claudia a kiss on the cheek as she passed. Myka watched Helena exit and poured herself a vodka tonic. Claudia leaned against the bar, smiling at Myka. Myka fought to school the grin off her face but it was a battle she could not win. She waved dismissively at Claudia, “Oh stop it.”

______________________

The door slammed behind Helena. She felt Myka’s hand slide past her body to the deadbolt. It locked with a loud click and Myka’s hands were in Helena’s hair as she kissed a line down her throat. Helena bit her lip hard, her nostrils flared with her shallow breathing. She felt Myka everywhere all at once. Her hands reached for Myka’s and she shifted their positions. Helena pinned Myka’s wrists to the door up around Myka’s ears. She captured Myka’s lips in a bruising kiss. Myka groaned when they parted and tried to move her hands. Helena applied enough pressure to get her point across. Myka’s eyes fluttered as Helena sucked on her earlobe. Helena suddenly released Myka. The loss of her made Myka slump against the door. Helena fisted her hand in Myka’s shirt and walked her to the bedroom. Myka followed obediently, allowing herself the moment to catch her breath. Helena released Myka and closed the door behind her. Myka turned on the light in the closet, casting soft shadows across the room. She tossed her shoes aside as Helena did the same.

They observed each other for the briefest of moments. Myka watched Helena’s chest rise and fall slowly as she walked back toward the bed. Myka’s fingers worked at the buttons on the red silk blouse Helena wore. Helena watched the smooth, sure movements. Her eyes trailed up Myka’s muscled arms. She watched Myka’s heartbeat in her neck when she felt fingers against her bare skin. The shirt slipped off Helena’s body revealing a thin white camisole. Helena grinned as she watched the need on Myka’s face. Myka’s hands reached for the hem of the shirt. Helena took a step back and batted Myka’s hand away. “Off,” Helena pointed at Myka’s teal cotton shirt.

Myka pulled the item over her head and dropped it next to the bed. Helena’s fingers traced the planes of Myka’s stomach. She reached around behind Myka’s back and squeezed the clasp of her bra. Helena ran her nose up Myka’s throat, “Is this ok?”

Myka swallowed thickly, “Yes.”

Helena grinned before biting down on Myka’s shoulder. She slid her fingers underneath the bra straps and guided them down Myka’s arms. She stepped back to admire Myka’s body. Her tongue darted out as she bit her lip. Myka reached again for Helena. She dragged their bodies together. The kiss left her body tingling. Helena needed more. She pushed against Myka’s shoulders. Myka sat on the edge of the bed. She watched Helena pull the camisole over her head baring her chest. Myka crawled back further on the bed. Helena crawled over Myka’s body, placing her hands on the outside of Myka’s shoulders. Myka’s mouth latched onto Helena’s nipple drawing a line of white hot heat from her core straight through to her breast. The groan that toppled out of her mouth was downright pornographic.

Helena’s elbows gave under her weight. Myka used the opportunity to switch their position. Myka buried her hands in Helena’s hair and supported herself on her elbows. She kissed Helena again. Myka traced the line of Helena’s bottom lip with her tongue. Helena opened her mouth, tentatively offering Myka more. Myka’s fists clenched, lightly tugging on Helena’s hair. Helena sucked on Myka’s tongue in response causing Myka’s hips to buck against Helena. Helena grabbed at Myka’s waist. She panted as she led one of Myka’s legs between her own. She lifted the leg Myka straddled just enough that she could allow Myka the friction she searched for. Myka fumbled for Helena’s pants’ button desperate to know if Helena was as close as she felt herself. Helena lifted her hips, giving the dual benefit of allowing Myka to slip the clothing off her lower half and shifting Myka’s skirt so that she could press her now bare leg against the cloth of Myka’s underwear.

Helena reached up, trailing her fingers along the line of Myka’s pelvis. Myka broke from Helena’s kiss, breathing hard against the pillow beside her face. “Please Helena.”

Helena used her knee to guide Myka up higher. Her tongue flicked the tip of Myka’s nipple as her fingers slid across the top of Myka’s underwear. Myka dropped her body into the twin touches. Helena’s mouth cupped Myka’s breast as her hand sought out the wetness between Myka’s legs. Helena groaned with Myka at the contact. Myka’s body shuddered over her. Helena’s free hand pinched Myka’s chin directing her gaze. Myka watched Helena’s smirk as she found a rhythm against her clit. Her eyes involuntarily closed again. Helena’s hand against Myka’s clit stilled. “Look at me,” Helena said.

Myka wrenched her eyes open and licked her dry lips. Helena’s hand resumed making circles along that tiny bundle of nerves. Myka rocked against Helena’s hand. Helena’s hand moved from Myka’s chin to her hair. Helena encouraged Myka’s body down closer. Her hips rocked in time with Myka’s, drawing the other woman closer to the edge. Myka lost herself in Helena’s expression. The way she bit her lip as she focused on drawing Myka achingly closer to that end. The way her head moved forward catching Myka’s lips in feather light kisses.

Myka’s stomach dropped, she was so close. She felt her eyes closing again. Helena’s hand slowed in response. Myka reached between her legs and held Helena’s wrist in place, “Don’t stop,” Myka whispered against Helena’s lips.

Helena circled Myka steadily, Myka’s hand kept her in place. As Myka rocked more insistently, Helena felt her own climax building. Her heart beat throbbed between her legs. Myka finally trembled against her with a soft gasp. Helena placed Myka’s hand against the cloth of her underwear before Myka had any kind of chance to come down from her body’s shuddering. She let Helena guide her hand where it needed to be as she breathed heavily next to Helena’s ear. Helena gasped as Myka slipped her hand beneath Helena’s underwear and pressed the flat of her palm against her labia. Myka’s fingers curled inside Helena, drawing Helena’s back up off the bed. “Fuck,” Helena panted.

Myka let Helena set the rhythm she wanted. It did not take long before Helena felt her muscles constrict around Myka’s fingers buried as deep inside her as she could get. She thrust against Myka’s hand, clawing at Myka’s shoulders. Myka was so aroused again that by the time Helena orgasmed she nearly did as well. Helena collapsed against the bed, sweating. Myka rolled off Helena’s body breathing heavily. They laid there breathing for several long moments. “That was,” Helena chuckled and turned into Myka’s side, laying on her breast, “well worth the wait.”

Myka laughed her beautiful laugh and kissed Helena on the top of her head.


	22. Love's Just a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a song of the same name by Lindsey Stirling

Myka shifted on her feet. The airport was crowded and hot despite the breeze that blew through the open air where she stood. Helena spotted her first and waved brightly. Myka grinned and made her way to Helena. She wrapped her arms around Helena’s waist and kissed her long and slow. A wolf whistle broke them apart. Myka rolled her eyes as Helena flipped the bird in the direction of the sound. “Welcome home,” Myka said and took Helena’s bag from her.

“Ready for your big party tonight?” Myka asked when they were squared away in her truck.

Helena sighed, “I look forward to seeing everyone. Is that an acceptable answer? It’s been a long few weeks though and I am exhausted.”

Myka smiled at the road ahead of them. “You’ve been sorely missed. Dickens has been climbing the walls.”

“He’s a little monster,” Helena laughed as her eyes traced the now familiar streets.

The truck wound up a steep hill. Helena pulled her sunglasses off the top of her head. Myka pulled the truck into an isolated private entrance. Helena smiled as her new home came into view. She lived just a few streets down from Leena now. Myka parked the car and went to retrieve Helena’s suitcase from within the covered bed of the truck. Helena dug her keys out of her leather satchel and opened the door. A small blur of fur made a beeline for Helena. Helena chuckled at the grey cat weaving around her ankles. She bent down to scratch between his ears before walking further in so Myka could get inside.

Helena shucked her shoes and bag then fell onto the couch with a loud sigh. She covered her eyes with her arm. She smiled when she felt fingers kneading the tense muscles of her feet. “How long before we have to leave?” Helena asked.

Myka leaned back to check the time on the microwave in the kitchen, “Two hours. Want me to draw you a bath?”

Helena hummed at the idea. Myka laughed, “A solo bath.”

Helena pouted from beneath her arm, “That is far less appealing.”

Myka lightly pinched Helena’s calves then gave her a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

They pulled around the back of Endless Wonder and Curiosities at a quarter to seven. Myka glanced at Helena as she put the truck into park. Lights were strung up on posts around several tables creating a halo of soft white and blue light at the back of the building. The tables had pale blue cloths on them with centerpieces she could not see fully. Myka waited for Helena to join her behind the truck and wrapped their arms together. 

The centerpieces, as Helena could see as she neared, were cages filled with hibiscus flowers and driftwood. The doors to the cages hung open with plumeria blooms attached to them. A pair of fake lovebirds sat on the driftwood in the center of the cage on, what Helena presumed was, the main table. The cake was an embarrassingly oversized two-tiered monstrosity with scrawling cursive lettering that read, “Congratulations Helena,” on a fondant open book.

Helena dabbed at her cheek with the back of her hand. The pair wove through the empty chairs toward the back door of the coffee shop. Inside, Helena watched her new family busily working on counting out champagne glasses, hanging streamers from the exposed beams in the ceiling, and arranging sandwiches on trays. They all were so engaged in their tasks they barely registered when Helena and Myka entered the building. Myka cleared her throat. Claudia came bounding around the counter to wrap Helena in a hug. Tears threatened to squeeze Helena’s airway shut. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered to Claudia.

Leena came up next and thumbed the tears off Helena’s cheeks. Helena mouthed a thank you. Leena hugged Helena quickly then returned to laying sandwiches out on silver platters. Myka looked through to the front of the store and the line that had already formed outside. “We ready to let in the masses?” she asked Claudia.

Claudia glanced around while nodding, “Yeah I think so. Pete, you mind?”

Pete nodded and straightened the sleeves of his white button up as he walked toward the door. Myka pulled Helena into Claudia’s office to the sounds of Pete shouting, “IDs out, humans of earth.”

Myka closed the door behind them and pulled Claudia’s chair out, motioning Helena to sit. Helena admired the outfit Myka had chosen for the evening: a pair of grey jeans tucked into black knee high boots and an untucked stiff collared white button up with a grey vest that matched her pants. Her hair was straightened and her make-up and contact lens drew one’s attention straight to her bright green eyes. Helena smiled. Myka was listening at the door for the sounds in the shop to fade. Her eyebrows scrunched briefly together when she turned and caught Helena staring at her. “What?” she smiled with a hint of knowing in her grin.

Helena smirked, “Think we’d get caught?” she waggled her eyebrows.

Myka rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. “I’m not fooling around with you in my business partner’s office before your Poetry Night release party.”

“I believe I could make a convincing case in favour of doing exactly that,” Helena replied, eyes trailing up Myka’s body.

“Stop it, horn dog,” Myka chided.

Helena held up her hands in surrender then scanned Claudia’s office for a mirror to check her own appearance. A full length mirror stood in the far corner of the room. Helena walked over to check that her mascara had not smudged from earlier. She was safe. She ran her hands down the front of her forest green short sleeve, off the shoulder dress. She may or may not have chosen it specifically because it matched Myka’s eyes. The dress fell around her knees. She paired it with a pair of flat sandals that had brown straps that wrapped up her calves. She straightened her locket then ran her fingers over the soft curls that framed her face.

“Claudia’s on stage now, you ready?” Myka asked.

Helena nodded. The pair exited the office. Claudia stood on her stage holding the microphone and addressed the crowd, “Over the last few months, some of us have had the privilege of getting to know the woman we are celebrating tonight. She has become like family.”

Myka quietly opened the back door for Helena. The table nearest the door heard the movement and turned to watch Helena step through with Myka at her back. Myka held her finger up to her lips. The two couples at the table nodded and turned back around.

Claudia continued, “We are so proud of her and grateful that we get to celebrate her like this,” Claudia raised her champagne glass toward Helena.

The room turned collectively and raised their glasses. Myka tapped Helena’s shoulder. Helena turned and took the glass offered her. Myka took a glass of her own from the table by the door and raised it toward Helena whose face flushed. Helena ducked her head and raised her glass toward Claudia. Claudia grinned broadly, “Helena, congratulations on the new novel. Your agent didn’t think you could do it, hell, there were times you didn’t think you could do it. We never lost faith in you though. To Helena G Wells, may your love story be a success.”

The crowd shouted cheers then took a quick drink before erupting into applause. Pete and Amanda, Leena and Cassandra, Steve and Liam, and Todd all stood together near the side of the stage clapping. When Claudia joined them, she and Pete wound up in a small whooping competition. Claudia bowed out gracefully before it got too raucous. Myka stood behind Helena and wrapped her in a hug as the crowd turned their attention back to conversations at their tables. She rested her head on Helena’s shoulder and kissed Helena’s neck. Helena closed her eyes and breathed in the soft scent of floral around her. “I love you,” Myka whispered into Helena’s neck.

Helena held Myka’s arms against her stomach and leaned into the taller woman’s body, “I love you too,” she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Art Reflects Life Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/steellily/playlist/7llHk81APP5BKsG15T1jbW)


End file.
